HiTSUZEN, Un Spin-Off de xxxHOLiC
by Watanuki's Glasses
Summary: Lo inevitable. El futuro. Destino. Palabras que tienen un significado que atemoriza a los humanos. Hotaru Miyake, una joven que llega a la tienda de deseos de Kimihiro Watanuki está a punto de descubrir que el destino es inquebrantable y su destino es inevitable, ha venido a encontrarla y el misterio que se oculta en ella está por ser revelado. Historia spin-off de xxxHOLiC.
1. Part 1

**HiTSUZEN (** **ひつぜん)**

 **Un Spin-Off de ×××HOLiC**

 **Libro 1:** **めざめ (Despertar)**

 _"No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Lo inevitable estaba a punto de suceder: el encuentro de dos seres tan iguales como diferentes."_

* * *

 **PARTE I: Ilusión**

Capítulo 1

 _El mundo está lleno de misterios y esta tienda es uno de ellos. Oculta ante el ojo humano, aparece frente a aquellos que la necesitan en el momento indicado._

 _Dentro de la tienda, su dueño aguarda desde hace muchos años, atendiendo los deseos de las personas que lo buscan siempre y cuando estén dispuestas a pagar el precio por su deseo._

 _Cierta vez una mujer llegó a esta tienda y pidió un deseo. Ella sabía que el futuro que le esperaba no era alentador y pidió al dueño de la tienda instruir a su descendiente para los eventos futuros, dándole como pago la compañía de su sucesor y un medallón que guardaba un sello. El mago de la tienda jamás volvió a escuchar de aquella mujer después de su visita, tampoco tenía idea de cómo era su descendiente o cuáles instrucciones debía darle._

 _Sin embargo, él de alguna forma ha olvidado el deseo que aquella mujer tenía y el misterio que envolvía aquel deseo desapareció. Pero, el que él lo haya olvidado no fue una casualidad, ¿O sí? En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Y lo inevitable estaba a punto de suceder, el deseo de la mujer estaba a punto de ser concedido, el precio sería completado y pagado en cuestión de tiempo._

* * *

Contemplo los pétalos de cerezo, siendo llevados con el viento en una danza hermosa, donde todos siguen un mismo compás. Sé desde luego que estoy soñando, ya que aún no es tiempo para que los cerezos florezcan. Este sueño me trae recuerdos de Haruka-san por alguna razón. Eso me hace sonreír. El cielo está pintado con un suave azul como si fuera el verano reflejado sobre el mar.

Es extraño, el ver todo desde lo más alto de la torre de Tokio.

El viento es fuerte, incluso un poco ensordecedor, demasiado real. Si esto no se trata de un sueño, ¿Cómo es que he salido de la tienda sin darme cuenta? No, no puede ser real. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme este sueño?

Una pequeña luz parpadea frente a mi, cada vez más rápido hasta quedarse fija. Pareciera una luciérnaga, pero emite una luz muy fuerte como para serlo. Poco a poco se extiende más y más hasta dejarme ciego por el reflejo. En mi mano puedo sentir algo suave, una pluma. Al abrir mis ojos finalmente descubro que mi conclusión fue acertada, sin embargo, el mundo frente a mi no es el mismo. Ya no hay pétalos de flores de cerezo bailando, sino un cielo que se oscurece. La fuente de la oscuridad es la torre de Tokio, la misma donde estoy parado, pero, nada me sucede. Es como si fuera un testigo omnipresente de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

A mi izquierda está un grupo, a mi derecha otro. No logro distinguir bien sus rostros, sólo logro ver que los de la izquierda tienen largas alas.

En el centro, la luz que se extendió ahora brilla con intensidad, pero no está sola, hay una sombra junto a ella.

—Kimihiro Watanuki —me llama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sorprendí por verme atrapado. Quise ver de donde provenía aquella dulce voz, sin éxito alguno—. Tú tiempo aún sigue congelado, pero no pasará mucho antes que comience a correr de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que esto suceda, tienes aún un deseo que cumplir.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto confundido.

—No te preocupes, en su momento lo sabrás.

Antes de poder preguntar algo más, comienzo a adentrarme más en la oscuridad hasta que el espeso negro de la nada me rodea. Me encuentro a mí mismo flotando en al aire, sintiendo los párpados pesados, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Finalmente, siento como mis pies tocan algo firme, pero sigo siendo incapaz de abrir mis ojos.

—No es un sueño —escucho decir. Esa voz, esa voz es de esa persona especial...

Al abrir mis ojos, me encuentro de regreso en la tienda, sin ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Kimihiro Watanuki. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en él como el día de hoy luego de recibir una llamada inesperada de mi madre.

—Quiero que vengas a casa este fin de semana —me había dicho.

—¿Está todo bien, madre?

—¿Por qué piensas que cada vez que te llamo ha ocurrido una desgracia? —preguntó un tanto molesta. No pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro—. No seas irrespetuoso, Makoto.

No sé cómo se da cuenta, pero ya se enteró de mi _irreverente_ actitud.

—Sólo te extraño mucho. ¿Es tan difícil imaginarse que una madre quiere ver a su hijo?

—No, en absoluto.

—Bien. Entonces por favor hoy después de clases toma un tren hasta acá y quédate el fin de semana en casa. _Tú casa_.

—¿Qué hay de Watanuki-san? Estará solo entonces el fin de…

—Watanuki puede estar bien por sí sólo todo este fin de semana. Ha estado muchísimo más tiempo solo del que te imaginas, Makoto —el tono cortante de mi madre no me permitió preguntar algo más, así que decidí asentir e intentar remediar las cosas, aunque en realidad no tuviera la culpa de algo.

Mi madre parecía odiar al amigo de mi padre, pero no entendí nunca el porqué. Watanuki-san había sido muy bueno conmigo desde que lo conocí, pero creo que me quedé a su lado para ayudarle, ya que sentía pena por su soledad. Ha estado viviendo varios años en esa tienda esperando a alguien. Mi padre jamás quiso decirme a quién o por qué y preferí no preguntar, puede que sean asuntos complejos de los cuales no me quiero enterar.

Iba de hecho a la tienda, luego de haber realizado unas cuantas compras para el anfitrión que me esperaba seguramente. Tenía que avisarle de mi ausencia por el fin de semana, muy a mi pesar. Me había asegurado de comprar lo suficiente, ya que no estaría en los alrededores por los próximos dos días. Quizás me preocupaba mucho, no me iría una temporada. Creo que mi madre tiene razón, Watanuki-san puede sobrevivir dos días solo. Sin embargo, me pregunto a qué tanto tiempo se habrá referido ella. ¿Siglos? ¿Décadas?

Una gran casa de aspecto antiguo se muestra frente a mí. Lo primero que veo es la gran cerca de madera que la separa de la acera, luego la entrada que tiene dos medias lunas a cada lado. Después está el jardín y finalmente la puerta. Abro sin dudar, pero lo que me encuentro de frente es un poco peculiar.

—Bienvenido —escucho dos vocecillas decir.

—El amo está por levantarse —dice una chiquilla con cabello corto y rosa. ¿Es una clase de ayudante? ¿Me habré equivocado de casa?

—El amo pidió que lleváramos al invitado a la sala —dice la otra pequeña. A diferencia de la otra niña, ésta tiene cabello celeste que lleva en un par de coletas. Me toma varios parpadeos y segundos para asentir y dejar mis zapatos en la entrada.

Ambas me toman de la mano y me llevan a la sala que ya conozco bien. Antes de que pueda sentarme, veo a un hombre de delgada complexión frente a mí. Se ajusta las gafas redondas y sonríe jovialmente.

—Muy buenos días, Makoto-kun.

—Buenos días, Watanuki-san.

—Otra vez hablando con formalismos. Ya te lo he dicho, puedes llamarme Watanuki simplemente —sonríe nuevamente, mirándome divertido.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —respondo un tanto avergonzado—. ¿Te importa si te pregunto quiénes son ellas? —pregunto, aún apenado. Él sólo se ríe y va a donde las pequeñas.

—Maru —ah, la chiquilla de las coletas—…y Moro —dice abrazando a la de cabello rosado—. Pero sus nombres reales son Marudashi y Morodashi. Hermosos nombres, ¿No te parece?

Aún sigo con la duda de quiénes son.

—Uh, bueno… es la primera vez que las veo.

—En realidad, mi querido amigo, Maru y Moro han vivido dentro de esta tienda por mucho tiempo. Ellas son la barrera que mantiene de pie esta tienda.

—Pero, ¿Por qué nunca me había percatado de ellas antes? —pregunto confundido.

—Porque ambas dormían —responde, llevándose las bolsas con él. Sabía que se dirigiría a la cocina, pero aún tenía curiosidad. Así que le seguí. Por varios segundos se quedó en silencio, sólo inspeccionando los comprados—. Parece que decirte sólo eso no va a responder todas tus dudas, ¿Verdad, Makoto?

—Perdón.

—Tranquilo. Maru y Moro han dormido todo este tiempo porque así lo preferí. Ellas pueden no tener alma, pero no podía soportar ver su tristeza cada vez que tenía que despedirme de alguien a quien yo quería. Así que las hice dormir, para que ellas pudieran dejar de sufrir.

—Pero, ¿Entonces cómo cuidabas de la tienda?

—Cuando Maru y Moro duermen, reponen sus fuerzas. Así que, de alguna forma sabía que estarían bien y la tienda. Y antes que lo preguntes, por alguna razón las he despertado hasta ahora. No sé si fue nostalgia o si fue… —se quedó en silencio por varios segundos hasta que se volvió a mí con una sonrisa—. ¿Te parece si preparo el desayuno?

* * *

— _Itadakimasu_ —exclamamos ambos en voz alta. La comida de Watanuki era excepcionalmente deliciosa, así que en cuestión de segundos ya me había comido más de la mitad del plato. Me pregunté si estaba bien comer así enfrente de las niñas, se sentía un poco descortés.

—¿No van a desayunar aún? —pregunté, mirando a Maru y Moro.

—Maru y Moro no comen nada. Son espíritus sin alma.

—Ya veo.

¿La razón por la que Watanuki-san no podía salir de la tienda es porque era espíritu sin alma? ¿Podría ser eso?

—Estás muy pensativo esta mañana, Makoto-kun.

—¿Eh? No. No. Es sólo que… ¡Ah! Mi madre me habló esta mañana. Quiere que vaya a Sawada por el fin de semana. Es por ello que he traído provisiones necesarias para estos días. Me preguntaba si estaría bien contigo…

—Makoto, no debes pedirme permiso. Agradezco mucho el gesto, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estaré bien.

 _«Watanuki puede estar bien por sí sólo todo este fin de semana. Ha estado muchísimo más tiempo solo del que te imaginas, Makoto.»_

¿A qué se refería con _muchísimo más tiempo?_

—Puedo regresar temprano en domingo en caso que…

—Tranquilo. Estaré bien —repitió, me sonó más a una advertencia. ¿Sería prudente preguntar ahora…?

—De acuerdo. Sólo, tengo una duda. ¿Por qué mi madre te odia? —pregunté. Watanuki dejó ir una risilla y tomó su pipa entre sus delgados dedos blanquecinos—. Sé que no lo dice, pero cada vez que menciono algo sobre la tienda o de ti, se incomoda de una forma que jamás había visto.

—¿Quién sabe? —dice descuidadamente, dándole una calada a su pipa—. Bueno, sí lo sé, pero es muy descortés hablar mal de una persona a sus espaldas.

—¿Es muy malo?

—No. No lo es. Pero, me parece que es hora que termines el desayuno si no quieres llegar tarde a clases, Makoto- _kun._

—No te burles —repuse.

—Eres bastante curioso. Muy diferente a tus ancestros, pero sigues teniendo ese aire Doumeki en ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté curioso.

—Te pareces a tú tátara-tatarabuelo, a tú tatarabuelo, a tú bisabuelo, a tú abuelo y a tú padre, pero aún así no te pareces a ellos. Al menos no físicamente.

—Oh, bueno, he visto en las fotos que todos eran físicamente iguales cuando eran jóvenes.

—Quizás era una cosa de familia —comentó divertido, pero su sonrisa fue efímera—. Aunque, es mejor así —iba a comentar algo cuando vi que Watanuki se levantó y salió de la habitación. Terminé de comer para ir a buscarle cuando regresó a la habitación con una botella. Sabía desde luego que era sake—. Un pequeño regalo para tú familia. Dile a Takako que deje de ser un poco dura contigo.

—¿No será algo extraño llevar esto a la escuela? ¿No puedo desear que aparezca en Sawada?

—No. Es mejor que tú lo lleves. Tranquilo, no creo que nadie pregunte por el contenido de tú maleta. O al menos eso espero.

—De acuerdo —fue mi respuesta final.

 _«Ha estado muchísimo más tiempo solo del que te imaginas, Makoto.»_

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede ser?

Acomodé la botella de sake en mi maleta, mirando una vez más hacia la tienda. Había un poco de incertidumbre en mí, pero había decidido hacerla a un lado, al menos si quería respuestas. Ellas vendrían a su momento, quizás no todas, pero lo harían. Y estaba dispuesto a esperar para escuchar la historia de la persona que vivía aquí y de mis antecesores. ¿Cuál era el vínculo que nos ataba aquí?

* * *

 **Las notas de Glasses-chan:** ¡Holi! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a las personitas que leyeron un fragmento de la historia y me animaron a subirla :D Espero no decepcionarles xD

Sean bienvenidos a la historia spin-off de xxxHOLiC que vengo maquinando ya hace varios meses, creo que casi un año ya. Lleva por nombre Hitsuzen (estilizado al mejor estilo CLAMP :v). Dentro del fandom de CLAMP, la palabra es muy conocida y es que su significado lo hemos visto en las diferentes historias de estas mujeres. Había subido anteriormente la historia con un prólogo corto, pero no me gustó mucho como quedó, así que por ello decidí resubirla editada. No hay mucha variación con lo que ya estaba, pero al menos ya es más completo y entendible toda la secuencia. La idea era dar un vistazo al panorama de cómo han estado las cosas en la tienda, ¿Y qué mejor que junto a un Doumeki? :v Con este capítulo inicia la primera parte o primer libro, el cual está titulado "mezame" (despertar). En su momento descubrirán el por qué se llama así.

Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido por el momento la historia, qué piensan de este quinto Doumeki (?). Si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction o si quieren mantenerse en el anonimato, pueden dejar sus reviews sin necesidad de registrarse :D Les reitero que sus opiniones y críticas harán que mejore la escritura, o bien, si hay algo en la historia que no esté dentro de la historia original, háganme saber. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! _~WG_


	2. Chapitre 2

Capítulo 2

" _Asesinato. Un peso para toda la eternidad, un peso que pocos pueden llevar."_

—¡Apresúrate niña o vas a llegar tarde!

Esos eran los gritos de mi cuidadora, Chihiro Yagami-san. Me había distraído mientras cocinaba, así que por ello ahora estaba corriendo como loca de un lado a otro. Tendría que haber salido de casa hace quince minutos, pero vaya pena, sigo aquí haciendo limpieza. Ya que Yagami-san estaría sola toda la mañana, era lo menos que podía hacer, dejar el lugar reluciente para ella. Le ayudaría más tarde con su baño, pero por ahora era hora de irme.

—¡Ya está listo, Yagami-san! ¡Ya me voy! —grité, arreglándome el cabello en una cola de caballo. Si estaba a punto de correr, lo mejor era que lo llevara amarrado o se volvería todo un enredo. Tomé mi maleta y salí de casa, corriendo como me era costumbre.

La escuela no quedaba lejos, pero siendo bastante distraída me era mejor irme temprano para no llegar tarde que era el mayor de mis males. Las calles estaban llenas de personas y chicos en uniformes, todos caminando al mismo ritmo de la rutina diaria. Yo por mi parte corría, dándole de vez en cuando un vistazo a los árboles, cubiertos de verdes hojas. Faltaba mucho para el hanami, pero había prometido no perdérmelo de nuevo. La primavera era mi época favorita del año, siempre íbamos con mi padre al hanami y me hacía cantarle una canción. Lamentablemente, dejé de hacer eso hace ya cinco años.

No podía entristecerme justo ahora. Tenía que llegar a la escuela a como diera lugar temprano. Esa era la meta por ahora.

Divisé el edificio de la Preparatoria Juji entre los árboles y los transeúntes que corrían, algunos como yo. Sólo eran dos metros de diferencia. Estoy tan cerca. ¡Vamos, Hotaru! ¡Hay que mover más esas piernas!

Tan pronto entré, iba corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían. Si corría escaleras arriba sin ser notada, llegaría muy rápido. No era en absoluto atlética, pero al menos había aprendido a correr con rapidez. La gente en la escuela comenzó a mirarme confundida, con los pasillos llenos de personas quise convencerme entonces que no era tan tarde y que aún tenía algo de tiempo.

Al reducir mi paso, sentí que mi cuaderno estaba deslizándose. Me volví a él para acomodarlo cuando de repente choqué contra alguien y caí fuertemente. ¡Lo que faltaba!

—¡Tonto! ¡¿No pudiste fijarte?! —grité molesta. La persona frente a mi tampoco estaba feliz, pero sí sorprendida tanto como yo.

—¡¿DOUMEKI?! —grité, levantándome de golpe.

—¡¿MIYAKE?!

—¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —le grité molesta. Makoto Doumeki no era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Por alguna razón, tenía algo que me desagradaba grandemente y que me sacaba de mis casillas. No me equivoco al decir que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—¡Tú eres la descuidada que no se fija por donde va! ¡Idiota!

—¡No soy idiota!

—¡Qué ruidosa!

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Tan temprano y ya están de buenos amigos? —un chico rubio se acerca a nosotros, sonriendo abiertamente—. Doumeki-san, Miyake-san, buenos días.

—B-buenos días, Gushiken-san —saludé un tanto apenada, arreglándome el desaliñado uniforme. Eren Gushiken sí era alguien de mi agrado. Muy de mi agrado.

—Buenos días —saludó Doumeki, mirándome aún molesto. Juro que si no fuera por Gushiken-kun, quizás le hubiera dado una paliza a este chico. Bueno, si es que pudiera dársela—. Idiota —susurró Doumeki, mirándome divertido.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy idiota!

—¡Que te den! —y así sin más se va. ¡Él es el idiota!

—Parece que Doumeki-san y tú son muy buenos amigos, ¿Verdad?

—N-n-n-no. ¿Cómo crees, Gushiken-san?

—Otra vez usando formalismos. ¿Podrías llamarme simplemente Eren y ya? —por favor, intenta no sonrojarte, intenta no sonrojarte. Es imposible. Este chico, a diferencia de Makoto Doumeki, me da una sensación de _hanyan…_ ahh…

—De acuerdo. Si dejas de llamarme por mi nombre. Hotaru es mejor.

En realidad, prefería que me llamaran por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. Miyake no es un mal apellido, pero no estaba acostumbrada a él. Mi padre solía decirme luciérnaga, ya que ese es el significado de mi nombre. Así que escuchar a alguien llamarme por mi nombre me trae buenos recuerdos.

—Bien, Hotaru-chan.

—Gracias, Eren-kun.

—¡Oye! ¿No vas a entrar a clases? —me pregunta una chica de cabello corto rizado, mientras agita energéticamente su mano. La reconocería desde miles de kilómetros de distancia. No es otra más que Saki Himuro, mi mejor amiga.

—Himuro-chan es muy alegre —comentó Eren divertido—. ¿Vamos? —me preguntó.

Asentí sin dudar. Algo me decía que este sería un buen día.

* * *

—¿Nos vamos? —le pregunté a Saki-chan después que terminaron las clases.

—Sí. Sólo iré a mi casillero por unas cosas —respondió—. Te veré en la entrada.

—Claro.

La vi irse y luego recogí mis cuadernos, pero en cuestión de segundos terminaron en el suelo junto conmigo.

—Idiota —musitó Doumeki, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

—¡Tú eres el idiota! —le grité furiosa. No sé por qué siempre tengo la suerte de chocar con él. Creo que lo hace a propósito.

—¡Que te den!

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de _que te den?!_ ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme? ¡Tú me empujaste! —se levantó como si nada y siguió su camino, saliendo del salón e ignorando mis gritos. Ese Doumeki, ¡es tan detestable! ¡Cuánto coraje me da!

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hotaru-chan? —el calor llega a mis mejillas tan rápido escucho la voz de Eren tras de mi. No suelo ponerme nerviosa frente a nadie, pero él tenía esa clase de algo que me hacía sentir feliz.

—Sí —respondí, tomando su mano cuando me ofreció su ayuda para levantarme—. Perdón por las molestias.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —respondió sonriéndome. Quise evitar sonrojarme, pero no sé si hay poder en este mundo que lo impida. Así que intenté adelantarme para calmar un poco mi nerviosismo—. ¿Aún no te vas a casa?

—Sólo estoy esperando a Saki-chan —respondí, volviéndome a él. Seguía tan sonriente como siempre—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Eren-kun?

—Debo esperar aún. Tengo un asunto pendiente —de repente, todo rastro de felicidad desapareció de su rostro, algo poco usual. Quizás le miré demás porque él comenzó a reírse—. Tranquila, no es nada serio. Sólo son asuntos.

No suena como si no fuera algo serio. Pero prefiero no incomodar haciendo más preguntas. Eren Gushiken era mi compañero de clase desde hace tres años, pero también era un amigo valioso al que aprecio mucho. Nos habíamos conocido bajo circunstancias tristes, pero estaba segura de que eso no impediría que el futuro fuera diferente.

—No estás en ningún club —comentó él cuando llegamos a la planta baja de la escuela.

—Ah, no. Debo ayudarle a Yagami-san, así que no pude entrar a ningún club —no era mentira, tenía varios quehaceres en mi hogar.

—Ya veo. Es una pena. Escuché de Himuro-san que tienes una voz hermosa.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no es para tanto! —mataré a Saki por esto—. Yo... yo...

—Espero algún día poder escucharte cantar.

Comencé a reírme aunque sabía que no había nada divertido en el asunto. No estoy segura de qué tan cierto es que canto bien, pero no quería descubrirlo en el futuro próximo. Así que como es mi especialidad, ideé mi huida. Pero no tuve necesidad de ella, ya que habían llamado a Eren.

—Buenas tardes, Tomoko-san —saludó él a la chica frente nosotros. Yo la conocía, es la presidenta de la clase 3, Tomoko Nakahara. Es una chica bastante hermosa, además que tiene un rostro bastante dulce. Llevaba el cabello en una cola de caballo, pero se había despeinado seguramente cuando corrió hasta acá.

—Buenas tardes Eren-san. Miyake-san —me saludó, dándome una leve reverencia.

—Bueno, yo me quedo acá. Himuro-san seguramente debe estar esperando por ti, Hotaru-chan.

Oh, había llegado la hora de la despedida.

—Sí. Nos vemos —dije despidiéndome de ambos. Nakahara-san me sonrió así como Eren. Fui directo a la entrada después de ese encuentro. ¿Sería posible que Nakahara-san y Eren estuvieran saliendo? Nakahara-san era muy linda. Tiene cabello castano oscuro rizado que le cae debajo de los hombros, además de ojos color verde esmeralda. Tenía una estatura regular, así como Saki y yo y un rostro que le hacía ver muy joven y adorable. No quería arruinar mi perspectiva sobre el chico que me gustaba, pero era posible que le gustara Nakahara-san por sus pechos voluptuosos. Estaba siendo exagerada, aunque no podía negar que tenía mucho más que yo.

Tengo que dejar de razonar muchas cosas por cuenta propia.

—¿Está todo bien, Hotaru-chan? —me pregunta divertida Saki. Sabe que estoy divagando y no tardará en preguntar el por qué si no es que lo dedujo ya—. El amor es complicado, ¿No es así? —dice divertida.

—No empieces ahora, ya es hora de irnos —supliqué. No agregó nada más, así que comenzamos a caminar a casa.

Había admirado siempre la suspicacia de Saki Himuro. Jamás se guardaba las cosas para sí misma y quizás eso era lo que más me agradaba de ella aunque pudiera ponerme entre la espada y la pared con facilidad. La había conocido también hace tres años, cuando había entrado a la preparatoria por primera vez. Desde el primer día nos hicimos buenas amigas, lo cual me hizo feliz. Aunque era un poco rara por bailar casi la mayoría del tiempo, era tal y como me agradaba.

Saki-chan tenía el cuerpo de una bailarina, esbelta y delgada. Su cabello era corto hasta el cuello, pero por delante le caía sobre los hombros, haciendo que sus rizos se vieran como olas. Sus ojos eran color ámbar, casi haciendo juego con el color arena de su cabello. Había practicado danza tradicional desde los tres años.

—¿Sucedió algo mientras estaba ausente? —sabía que no dejaría ir el tema fácilmente.

—Sí. El idiota de Doumeki volvió a chocar conmigo —comenté molesta. Ella se echó a reír.

—Ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, ¿No es así?

—¡En absoluto! ¡No hay mundo alguno en el que Makoto Doumeki y yo podamos ser amigos!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. En realidad, no había muchas razones por las que no pudiera ser mi amigo. Makoto Doumeki y yo nos habíamos conocido desde mucho antes que entrara a la preparatoria, ya que su padre cuidaba del templo de su familia. Mis padres solían llevarme a su templo en ocaciones especiales. Lo había visto por primera vez en año nuevo cuando tenía 3 años. Lo recordaba bien, ya que cuando lo vi en la escuela lo reconocí con facilidad, quizás por el parecido en sus ojos con los de su padre. Sin embargo, hay algo en el que me produce mucho coraje. Además que llamarme todo el tiempo _idiota_ no lo hace más fácil.

—Muchas razones —respondí lacónicamente. Ella comenzó a reírse.

—Si parecen dos gotas de agua.

—No sigas.

—¿Estás segura que eso fue todo lo que sucedió? —pregunta con la misma expresión burlona. Puse mis ojos en blanco, intentando buscar otro tema de conversación que no fuera mi monólogo interno sobre senos voluptuosos.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Olvidé contarte el sueño extraño que tuve hoy! —dije, feliz de haber encontrado algo más que discutir. Aunque no mentía, quería contarle sobre mi sueño. Había despertado muy sobresaltada esta mañana después de eso. Saki no me respondió, sólo me miró expectante—. Soñé que estaba siendo perseguida. No pude distinguir bien quién me perseguía o por qué corría, sin embargo, estaba todo muy solitario. No recuerdo bien qué sucedió, al final sólo vi algo reflejado sobre el cielo. Desperté bastante asustada, fue muy real lo que vi en el sueño.

—¿Es la primera vez que sueñas algo así?

—Sí.

—A veces los sueños quieren decirnos cosas. Piensa un poco en lo que podría ser, Hotaru-chan. Puede ser un mensaje importante —expresó preocupada Saki. ¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué clase de mensaje?

—Lo intentaré —prometí. Ella sonrió, parecía más tranquila. Ambas nos detuvimos en la calle, ya que era el punto donde nos despediríamos.

—Bueno, nos vemos. Y por favor, cuídate mucho, Hotaru-chan —quizás fue mala idea contarle el sueño a Saki, se veía bastante preocupada.

—Sé que todo estará bien.

Nos dijimos nuestras despedidas y cada una siguió su camino. Sin embargo, aún seguía pensando en lo que mi amiga había dicho. ¿Un mensaje dentro del sueño? Tenía un fin de semana para pensar en ello. Al menos en el tiempo libre.

Ayudaba en casa en la mayoría de actividades, ya que mi cuidadora, Chihiro Yagami, no puede. Yagami-san es la segunda esposa de mi padre, ambos se habían casado varios años después de la muerte de mamá, pero al cabo del primer año de matrimonio, papá murió en un accidente automovilístico. Esta no es la razón por la que Yagami-san perdió su movilidad en las piernas, sino por una extraña enfermedad que le afectó. No estoy muy segura de que tipo de enfermedad era, pero no podía dejarla sola. Papá jamás lo hubiera permitido. Así que cuido de ella.

La cuestión con Yagami-san era su actitud hacia mí. Era como si le molestara algo, aunque jamás le pregunté qué era. No iba a hacerlo tampoco, ayudarle no era una molestia para mí aun cuando mi curiosidad por saber por qué no le agradaba era fuerte. Algunas veces creo que es su confinamiento a la silla de ruedas lo que en realidad le molesta, no debe ser fácil pasar la vida así, en especial cuando es una persona tan joven con varios años de vida por adelante. No había reflexionado mucho sobre el asunto, qué hubiera pasado si ella no tuviera a nadie para ayudarle. Hasta donde sé, Yagami-san no tiene más parientes, jamás habla de ellos. Pensar en eso me entristeció porque ambas estábamos en la misma situación. Cuando el día de despedirnos llegara, no tendría más una familia, estaría sola.

Ignoré los pensamientos dispersos de mi mente y entré a casa tan pronto llegué.

—Ya regresé —anuncié. A los pocos segundos el chillido de las ruedas de la silla de Yagami-san.

—Bienvenida a casa —saluda poco convencida. Le dediqué una sonrisa, pero no se percató de ello.

—Yagami-san, ¿Se encuentra todo bien? ¿Ha estado bien durante mi ausencia?

—Desde luego, niña. Aburrirme hasta el cansancio es todo lo que hago.

—De acuerdo —respondí, entrando a la casa y dirigiéndome a la cocina—. Iniciaré los preparativos de la cena. ¿Hay algo que quiera que haga antes?

—No —responde lacónicamente y se da la vuelta. Una sonrisa leve se forma en mi rostro, un tanto divertida por esta rutina diaria. Aburrida hasta el cansancio por estar atrapada en su propio cuerpo. Es una verdadera pena. Aún cuando sus piernas estaban muy hinchadas para poder levantarlas, el rostro de Yagami-san aún denotaba juventud. No tenía más de 40, su rostro era bastante hermoso como para ignorarse. Había decidido dejarse el cabello corto, ya que decía que tenerlo largo le desesperaba con facilidad.

Mientras cortaba el repollo para el tonkatsu, comencé a recordar el sueño esta mañana. Saki-chan había dicho que tal vez tendría un mensaje, pero, ¿Qué clase de mensaje podría ser?

—¡HOTARU! —sentí como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría en ese momento. El grito de Yagami-san había sido infernalmente terrorífico... incluso huele a quema...

—¡Waaaah!

¡El cerdo! ¡Se está quemando! ¡No de nuevo!

—Niña descuidada, ¡¿Qué haces que no te das cuenta que se te quema la comida?! Si mi nariz me fallara, seguramente esta casa se hubiera prendido en llamas hace tiempo. ¡Eres muy distraída!

—P-p-p-perdón, Yagami-san —respondí, casi sollozando por las quemaduras que me acababa de hacer. Por suerte, el cerdo no estaba muy ahumado... de acuerdo, tendría que comerme esa porción.

—Por Dios. Me pregunto qué será de ti, niña. ¿Cómo es que no te ha sucedido un accidente con lo distraída que eres?

—Esto... yo...

—Intenta que no se te queme el resto —fue todo lo que dijo Yagami-san antes de volverse a retirar.

Sólo esperaba callarme los pensamientos por el resto de la tarde, sino terminaría con quemaduras graves y eso era lo último que deseaba.

* * *

— _Itadakimasu_ —rezamos ambas al unísono. A pesar del incidente de antes, la cena no estaba tan mal. Nuestras comidas solían transcurrir en silencio sepulcral, algún palillo o tenedor resonaba sobre los platos ocacionalmente. Quise romper esa atmósfera, para poder hacer algo por Yagami-san. Pasaba la mañana sola mientras estaba en la escuela, lo menos que podía hacer era hablarle de algo, ¿Correcto?

—Ah, Yagami-san —inicié—. Se están agotando las verduras, así que manana iré al mercado por ellas —comenté. ¿Había escogido un buen tema de conversación?

—¿Por qué mañana?

—Bueno, es sábado. Es día libre, así que podría ir sin problema y...

—Mejor ve el domingo temprano.

—Pero, ¿No sería mejor mañana?

—No. Ve el domingo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosa. Ella dejó de comer por unos instantes para mirarme. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos, así que lo tomé como advertencia de que no debía preguntar nada más.

—Porque mañana vendrá el médico a revisarme. No puedo abrirle la puerta, así que debes quedarte.

—Oh. No lo sabía. Desde luego, me quedaré.

Moría por preguntar por qué no sabía de esa cita, pero su mirada fría y el tono cortante de su respuesta me lo impidió. Hasta allí se quedó nuestra pequeña conversación. Le di una mirada de reojo más hasta que me convencí de no decir nada más.

* * *

La mañana de domingo estaba fresca. Había caminado ya un buen rato después de decidirme por el trayecto largo, dado a que pasé todo el día de ayer en casa con Yagami-san esperando al médico. Supongo que tuvo alguna emergencia ya que no se presentó y cuando le llamamos, no contestó su teléfono. O tal vez lo olvidó.

El color verde de los árboles y sus hojas jugando con el viento me hicieron sonreír, quizás era cuestión del buen clima la razón por la que me sentía apreciativa con mi alrededor. El mercado estaba concurrido, aunque no tanto como esperaba. Haría las compras rápidamente para poder regresar a casa a tiempo para el almuerzo. Había tonteado por allí un buen rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Muchas gracias —dije a la señora que me había atendido. Eran las once, así que seguramente estaría en casa en media hora. Sólo me faltaba la leche y el pan que Yagami-san me había encargado y listo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, la banda que había ocupado para amarrarme el cabello se reventó. Ya que el cabello me llegaba hasta la espalda baja, había decidido hacerme un moño, pero no tendría otra opción más que dejarlo así. Tenía a veces la extraña suerte de enredarme en algún clavo.

—Hay que seguir, Hotaru.

Sin embargo, no lo hice. Un grito me había detenido en seco. Asomé mi rostro para ver qué había sucedido, cuando vi a tres sujetos al final del callejón. Se veían amenazantes y acorralaban a un hombre de complexión delgada, no era un oponente para ellos. Él siguió gritando, pero ellos ni siquiera parecieron detenerse. Dos lo sostuvieron de los brazos y el de complexión más grotesca se quedó mirándole. No pude ver su rostro, pero intuí que estaría igual de divertido que los otros dos. Acá es donde mi sentido común me alertó sobre mi estadía aquí. Estaría perdida si seguía viendo lo que hacían esos sujetos. Pero no podía moverme, quería hacer algo, pero no tenía idea de qué. No era buena idea llamar a alguien, ya que pocas personas transcurrían la calle y precisamente ahora, no había a quien gritarle. ¿Llamarle a la policía serviría? No, sería muy tarde. Eran tres tipos matones, el pobre hombre no lograría salir ileso de allí.

No le ayudaría tampoco el que yo viera, ya que no podía hacer nada. No soy del tipo de chica atlética, no podría darles una paliza aunque así lo deseara justo ahora. Ni siquiera podía golpear apropiadamente a Doumeki. No era una heroína.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

 _Huir,_ me dijo el sentido común.

Inexplicablemente, largas garras salieron de la mano del sujeto que estaba frente a su víctima. Levantó aquellos letales dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había atravesado al pobre hombre. La sangre no se hizo esperar y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, como las hojas cuando caen de los árboles. Un grito ahogado se escapó de mis labios y tan pronto lo hizo quise silenciarlo con una mano en mi boca. Fue en vano.

Experimentar el miedo es una cuestión curiosa, te paraliza. Cada músculo del cuerpo se tensa y el corazón comienza a bombear sangre desesperadamente, al punto que sientes que lo que hay dentro de ti va a explotar. Cuando la mirada de aquellos tres sujetos se posó en mi, sentí todo eso a excepción de la paralización.

—¡A ELLA!

No tuve ni siquiera que ver como corrían a mi dirección, ni su diversión por haber encontrado una nueva víctima. Como si fuera todo en cámara lenta, las bolsas que traía en mis manos cayeron al suelo, dejando caer su contenido violentamente en la acera. Es aquí cuando por fin obedecí la orden del sentido común, comencé a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin saber a dónde me dirigiría y cómo escaparía con vida.

 _«_ _A veces los sueños quieren decirnos cosas. Piensa un poco en lo que podría ser, Hotaru-chan. Puede ser un mensaje importante.»_

 _Huyendo, escuchando mis pasos desesperados en la calle vacía. Mientras me perseguían, aunque no podía ver el rostro de mis acechadores._

Mi sueño, ¿Este era el mensaje del sueño? ¿Cómo iría a terminar?

* * *

 **La autora dice:**

¡Holi! xD ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo de HiTSUZEN? ¿Algún pensamiento sobre la situación de Eren con la chica Nakahara? ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Chihiro Yagami? ¿Qué creen que sucederá con los sujetos que la persiguen? Recuerden dejar sus críticas, opiniones y demás en los review. Si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, no se preocupen, pueden dejar reviews sin necesidad de registrarse ;) Los leo en el próximo capítulo, posiblemente actualice cada sábado (mi único día libre es domingo, pero igual, por cuestiones de la universidad paso ocupada. Sale un poco factible publicar sábado xD) ~WG

Edit: Hay un poquitín más de capítulo de lo que originalmente había posteado en el inicio.


	3. Chapitre 3

Capítulo 3

 _"Creer o no creer. Para aquellos que no pueden verlo, el mundo es uno solo. Los que están dispuestos a conocerlo, sabrán que hay más de un universo esperando."_

Corrí tan rápido como pude, intentando ignorar a los sujetos que me perseguían con ahínco. Quise gritar, pero mi voz se apagó tan pronto me percaté que no había nadie en los alrededores de la calle. Como si de repente a todos se les ocurrió desaparecer. ¡¿Qué es lo que haré?! Estoy sola, sola. ¿Qué tal si entro a algún edificio? No, considerando que la calle está desolada, será mala idea. Además, pueden encontrarme con más facilidad. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

No sé si estoy perdiendo la razón, pero veo una casa en medio de todos los edificios. ¿Es posible? ¡Sí! Es una casa con estilo antiguo. Tiene una gran cerca y no hay puerta que impida que pase, podría ocultarme tras de ella por algunos segundos y luego huir en la dirección contraria. ¡Sí! Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, las piernas comenzaban a suplicar que me detuviera, pero los latidos acelerados de mi corazón me forzaron a seguir. Con un salto logré entrar a la casa y caí sobre el suave pasto. Me sentí a salvo, incluso cuando me dolía el pecho y la sangre comenzó a correr de nuevo en mis piernas. Estaba a salvo por ahora.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

—¿Eh? —imposible. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. El miedo parecía quemar como fuego. Estaba perdida, era el final.

—¿Qué crees que haces allí? —un chico con gafas redondas apareció frente a mí, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Me levanté de golpe y comencé a balbucear mis disculpas.

—Lo… lo siento —dije, haciendo varias reverencias—. No era mi intención entrar en su casa de esta forma. Yo sólo… yo… —ese chico no deja de verme y se está volviendo muy incómodo seguir. Wah.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó él. Su rostro se suavizó un poco, incluso me pareció haberlo visto sonreír—. ¿Te sucedió algo?

—Estaban… estaban siguiéndome —dije apenada—. Así que me escondí aquí para despistar a los que me perseguían. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que causé.

Él no respondió nada, sólo siguió mirándome, como si me examinara. Bueno, no puedo culparlo, si alguien irrumpe en tú hogar así por así también desconfiarías de las intenciones del intruso. Yo era una intrusa aún cuando no era una especie de ladrona o algo por el estilo. Pero,

su mirada era demasiado intimidante, no sabía cuánto más pasaría sin que termine sonrojándome o huyendo de allí como tonta. Aguarda, si sales huyendo como tonta ahora, terminarás en manos de esas cosas que te siguieron. No puedes salir, resiste.

—¿Un ladrón? ¿Tan temprano en un domingo?

—No. No estoy segura de saber qué eran —susurré.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con sorpresa el chico.

—Bueno, no parecían… um… precisamente… huma…—no pude seguir. Al escucharlo de mis labios, me sonaba como una niñería, algo que habría escuchado de un relato folclore o un sueño sacado de una imaginación activa. ¿Quién creería algo tan ilógico como lo que yo había visto?—. No es nada. Perdón de nuevo —respondí, dándole una última reverencia. Esperaba que los que me perseguían se hubieran ido ya, no podía quedarme más tiempo acá. Sólo deseo que ellos se vayan.

—No hay problema —respondió él—. Sin embargo, antes que te vayas me gustaría preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, aún sin volverme a él.

— _¿Hay algo que desees en este momento?_

¿Qué? ¿Acaba de preguntarme eso? Me giré sobre mis talones para mirarle, para preguntarle cómo sabía que yo deseaba algo en ese momento. Tenía la mirada serena y una sonrisa en el rostro, viéndose inocente, como si nunca hubiera dicho nada. ¿Estaba volviéndome loca?

— _Sí . Tengo un deseo_ —susurré, consciente de que no me escucharía. No valdría de nada si me escuchaba de todas formas.

—No deberías irte aún —me dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si das un paso fuera de la tienda, aún puedo cumplir tú deseo. Pero el pago será aún más grande si lo haces.

¿De. Qué. Está. Hablando?

—¿Huh?

—¡¿Adónde se metió?! —frente a mi estaba el grupo de hombres que me habían perseguido. El pánico me encerró de nuevo, no podía controlar los latidos desmesurados, había llegado mi final. Comencé a temblar, recordando cómo habían matado a aquel hombre en el mercado. Ahora harían eso conmigo y seguramente con el chico de esta casa. Había involucrado a otra persona sin querer y ahora la lastimarían por mi culpa.

—Tranquila —sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, su toque cálido hizo que dejara de temblar. El chico con gafas me había rodeado con su brazo y seguía manteniendo su sonrisa. ¿Estará involucrado él con los que me perseguían—. Voy a concederte tú deseo —fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Concederme mi deseo?

—¿De qué habla?

—Tú deseas que ellos se vayan. Mientras estés en la tienda, nadie va a llegar a ti para lastimarte.

—¿Y cómo planea hacer eso? Van a vernos en algún momento.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado qué es una _kekkai_?

—Es algo así como una barrera, ¿Verdad?

—Correcto. La tienda está rodeada por una kekkai. Así que, ellos no podrán entrar a la tienda. No todos pueden entrar a la tienda. No si el vínculo no debe formarse.

Estoy bastante confundida. ¿Tienda? ¿Esto es una tienda? ¿Por qué está tan seguro que aquí no entrarán esos tipos? ¿Vínculo? Tengo demasiadas preguntas, pero estoy demasiado preocupada como para hacerlas.

El sujeto que había matado al hombre en el mercado comenzó a acercarse. No estaba segura de por qué actuaba como si no hubiera nadie frente a él, pero estaba aterrorizada. Aunque, no tanto como al inicio. Estaba creyendo en las palabras de este chico. El sujeto siguió caminando, acercándose más a nosotros. Su cercanía me permitió examinarle con detenimiento. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, ojos pequeños color carmesí, su trompa era alargada, también tenía cola larga. El color de su pelaje era color mantequilla. Era como si se tratase de un zorro humano. Las grandes garras que salían de sus manos (¿o patas?) estaban asustándome. Eran filosas, demasiado peligrosas. Habían atravesado a aquel hombre con facilidad.

Estábamos a escasos centímetros del sujeto extraño, pero él seguía actuando como si no estuviéramos allí. Pero estaba segura que él percibía algo y tal vez no tardaría en dar con nosotros.

—Si dices que estamos en una kekkai, ¿Por qué él sigue acercándose? —susurré, temiendo que pudieran escucharnos—. Aunque no pueda vernos, él sabe que estamos aquí.

—Es por ti. Tienes una esencia muy fuerte, pequeña.

 _¿Pequeña?_

—La kekkai que protege este lugar no es muy buena —comenté, como si quisiera regresarle una especie de ofensa por haberme llamado pequeña.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó él, con el mismo tono con el que le había respondido—. Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace una kekkai —me respondió, levantando su brazo libre.

Frente a mí, apareció una fina capa que comenzó a cubrir a la tienda, como si nos encontráramos dentro de un globo de nieve. Me transporté en el tiempo, cuando tenía cinco años. Mi padre y yo habíamos recorrido las calles para buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mamá. Las calles estaban adornadas con guirnaldas y detalles navideños, las luces caían sobre nosotros. Todo aquello era magia pura para mí. De entre todos los adornos que me rodeaban, vi un globo de nieve que captó mi atención, ya que tenía una casita en su interior. La pequeñez de ésta era como yo me sentí en ese momento, atrapada en un gran mundo mágico que al agitarse, seguiría brillando.

Después de la muerte de mis padres, dejé de creer que el mundo era como aquel globo de nieve, pero esto era inexplicable. Mágico.

La capa blanquecina que cubrió la tienda fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, así que en cuestión de segundos, el rostro de mi acechador volvió a aclararse. Se veía confundido, como si se hubieran disipado sus dudas. No me sorprendía, si la barrera que se había creado era fuerte, ya no era capaz de sentir nuestra presencia, ¿Correcto?

—No te preocupes, él no podrá entrar. Lo único que verá es un campo vacío, desolado —me dijo el chico, alejándose de mí. El sujeto también se alejo, mirando curioso una vez más a la tienda. ¿Sería posible que...? No, no puede ser posible. Pero, acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos.

—¿Han podido encontrarla? —preguntó el de orejas puntiagudas. Los otros negaron con su cabeza.

—Mierda —gritó el otro.

—No hay nada más que hacer aquí, la perdimos.

—No pudo haber ido tan lejos en poco tiempo.

—Vámonos —ordenó el líder. Se volvió a la tienda una vez más, pero al no poder vernos, desapareció en una ráfaga de viento con sus acompañantes. El día de hoy he visto demasiadas rarezas como para no preguntar qué está sucediendo. La algarabía se hizo escuchar en la calle, era como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad. ¿Es por eso que no había nadie cuando estaba huyendo? ¿Acaso hicieron desaparecer a las personas?

—¿C-c-cómo hizo eso? —pregunté, intentando no alterarme. Muy tarde, ya estaba lo suficientemente atontada.

—Eran kamaitachi.* No estoy seguro de por qué querían atacarte, pero no les fue difícil perseguirte.

—Gracias por notarlo —salté. El chico simplemente dejó ir una risilla. Sabía que no podía ser grosera, en especial después que me ayudó—. Gr-gracias —musité, dándole una reverencia corta.

—No hay de qué. Ahora, hay que hablar del pago —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Pago? Pe-pero, no cargo con dinero ahora mismo. Podría regresar y...

—El dinero no es la clase de pago que busco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté molesta. No sonó nada agradable su respuesta.

—Te dije que concedería tú deseo, así que lo hice. Espero el pago.

—¡Eso ya me lo dijo! ¡¿A qué se refiere con _el dinero no es la clase de pago que busco?!_ —respondí imitándole.

—Esta es una tienda de deseos. Por cada deseo que pidas, debes dar un precio equivalente. Eso quiere decir, que recibo como pago objetos valiosos... incluso almas.

¡¿Almas?!

—¡¿Eres un demonio?! —pregunté aterrada. Genial, me encontré con un grupo de humanos zorros y ahora un demonio. ¿Qué más puede ir mal?

—Qué maleducada —responde él cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no soy un demonio. Soy un simple mago.

—Cuánta modestia —respondí sarcásticamente.

—No culpo a los kamaitachi. Seguramente los hiciste molestar con tú irreverencia.

—¡Yo no les hice nada! Además, ¡¿Cómo saber que unos sujetos que van cruzando la calle son seres extraños y mágicos?! Se ven normales, como otra persona ordinaria. ¡Usted se ve normal pero dice que es mago!

—No quieras evadir el tema del pago —¡Increíble!

—Ya se lo dije, no tengo dinero. O un objeto valioso con el que pueda pagarle.

—Es una pena. Aunque...

—¿Aunque? —espero que no diga nada raro como tener que entretenerlo o algo por el estilo. Me daría mucha pena.

—¡Ya sé! Ayúdame por el resto de la tarde con la tienda como pago por haberte salvado de los kamaitachi —dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No suena tan mal, pero, Yagami-san va a matarme por llegar tarde. Recibiría un castigo seguramente.

—¿P-podría no ser hoy y tal vez otro día? —pregunté sonrojada.

—Podría ser. Aunque si los kamaitachi siguen rondando, no puedo asegurarte que estarás a salvo.

Rayos.

—¿De cuántas horas hablamos exactamente? —pregunté, mirando a mis manos. No sé cómo lidiar con el asunto, me parezco a esas personas que huyen de los prestamistas cuando es hora de pagar. Técnicamente estaba en esa posición, negociando un acuerdo en el que ambas partes pudiéramos salir beneficiadas.

—Seis horas serán suficientes, pero deberás esforzarte al máximo.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo prometo! —valdrá la pena el castigo si puedo llegar viva a casa. Creo que Yagami-san preferiría eso a no tener quién le ayude. También quería vivir, de otra forma no podría ver más a Saki-chan o a Eren-kun, _waah..._

—¡De acuerdo! ¡No hay mejor momento para iniciar que ahora! Eso si quieres salir temprano de tú medio turno —ese sujeto de cuatro ojos está disfrutando esto más de lo que debería. Tiene una sonrisa ganadora de oreja a oreja. Me recuerda un poco a Doumeki cuando me molesta, todo ese aire de superficialidad y burla. ¡Qué coraje me da!

—Ya, lo entiendo. Pero antes de iniciar, debo saber si hay garantía de que esos _kamaiwachi_ o como se llamen no entrarán a la tienda.

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¿No es así? No puede entrar cualquiera. No sin un vínculo a establecer. Además, ya lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Aún cuando aquel kamaitachi sintió tú presencia en aquel lugar, fue incapaz de verte.

Bien, el sujeto de cuatro ojos tiene mucha razón. Debo darle la razón. Increíble que vaya a quedarme con el por el resto de la tarde.

—Aún no pareces convencida —me dijo, con una sonrisa pretenciosa—. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Entré acá porque fue el único lugar en el que podía refugiarme sin problemas. Pensé en los edificios, pero no me sonó como una buena idea. Fue un golpe de suerte, una coincidencia que su tienda estuviera en el camino.

—Te equivocas. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable. Así como fue inevitable para ti ver cómo los kamaitachi atacaron a aquel hombre. Su encuentro estaba destinado, así como el nuestro.

—Yo no mencioné nada de un hombre atacado —respondí asustada. El sujeto de cuatro ojos me parecía aún más cómplice de los sujetos extraños que acabo de ver.

—No hay necesidad que lo digas —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Lo vi todo.

—¿Q-q-q-qué significa _ver todo?_ —estaba muy sonrojada, ansiosa de saber qué tanto había visto y cómo lo había hecho. Esto se pone de mal en peor.

—Lo necesario. Y no, no soy cómplice de los kamaitachi, pero gracias por llamarme sujeto de cuatro ojos.

—¡P-p-pero ni siquiera lo dije! —me siento tan avergonzada, no puedo creer que mis pensamientos ya no sean tan privados. ¡Wah!

—No, lo sé. Lo pensaste.

—¡Ya sé que lo pensé! ¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo?! ¿Acaso lee mentes?

—No. No sé si exista esa clase de poder, pero curiosamente puedo escucharte. Y además... —se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Aunque el sujeto de cuatro ojos me daba un poco de miedo, no puedo negar que es una persona interesante. Aproveché los pocos segundos en los que no se volvió a verme para mirarle. Tiene algo singular...

—¿Además? —pregunté, intentando esquivar mis pensamientos.

—No es nada. Por favor, después de ti —dice él, señalando a la tienda. Parece que en serio tendré que trabajar las próximas seis horas. Me pregunto haciendo exactamente el qué...

* * *

*inserte nota de Glasses-chan aquí*

Sí, sé que las notas son medio tediosas xD Holi de nuevo. Por fin vemos la llegada de Hotaru a la tienda, pero, ¿Cómo creen que sea el precio a pagar? ¿Qué les espera a ella y Watanuki a partir de este encuentro? Como siempre, críticas, reclamos, opiniones y demás son bienvenidos. Pueden dejar un review sin necesidad de registrarse ;) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ~WG


	4. Chapitre 4

Capítulo 4

 _"Todos los encuentros en el mundo son inevitables. Lazos nuevos se forman cada día, lazos antiguos se fortalecen o se rompen, todo de acuerdo a los deseos de los humanos."_

Con pies de plomo comencé a caminar al interior de la famosa tienda, empujando ambas puertas de la entrada. Una extraña sensación me invadió tan pronto lo hice. ¿Era seguridad? ¿Tranquilidad?

—¡Maru! ¡Moro!

—¿Eh? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté confundida.

—No te preocupes. Ya las conocerás —respondió él. Frente a nosotros aparecieron dos niñas pequeñas, ambas muy sonrientes. Una con el cabello celeste que llevaba en coletas y la otra con el cabello corto liso rosa. La primera usaba un vestido oscuro, mientras que la otra usaba un vestido blanco con una cintilla roja alrededor de la cintura.

—Vaya, parece que tiene más niñas secuestradas —comenté. Él me miró molesto.

—No son niñas secuestradas. Maru y Moro son ayudantes en la tienda — respondió un tanto ofendido. Quise reírme hasta por los codos, pero decidí mejor molestarlo más. Tenía que hacer de estas horas las más amenas de mi vida para olvidarme que en casa me esperaría el infierno mismo. Chihiro Yagami jamás me creería si le dijera que pasé la tarde pagando el precio de un deseo en una tienda mágica.

—Pervertido —musité.

—Maru, Moro, lleven a nuestra invitada a la sala.

—¡Sí! —respondieron ambas animadas. Me tomaron de la mano y me guiaron a través de un largo pasillo. El interior era muy agradable, bastante minimalista comparado con la entrada. Las puertas deslizables estaban muy bien decoradas con patrones de mariposa. Había un sillón largo color carmesí, pero decidí esperar de pie. Las chiquillas me miraron de reojo, curiosas. Yo también les miré, dándoles una sonrisa. El sujeto de cuatro ojos llegó después, trayendo consigo un delantal y dándome uno.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo a las nenas, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Ambas se sonrojaron y salieron corriendo emocionadas.

—Vaya, en serio eres un pervertido.

—No soy un pervertido. Además, esas no son formas de hablarle a un jefe en horas laborales.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, ignorando el comentario.

—Tú nombre.

—¿Eh?

—Tú nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Claro, nos habíamos saltado la parte de la introducción gracias a que estuvimos negociando.

—Hotaru Miyake. Encantada —solté sarcástica—. Tú nombre.

—Kimihiro Watanuki. Encantado de conocerte —repitió con el mismo tono de voz con el que yo le había hablado. Puse mis ojos en blanco para evitar caer en otra tentadora oportunidad de molestar. Kimihiro Watanuki. _Watanuki_ …

—¿Watanuki? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Cómo se escribe?

—Con los kanjis de 1 de Abril.

—¡Vaya! No me digas que tú cumpleaños es el 1 de Abril —comenté divertida.

—Quien sabe—respondió lacónicamente.

—De acuerdo, señor mago.

Estaba intentando controlar mis pensamientos dado a que el señor 1 de Abril podía escucharlos. Pero, ya no puedo evitarlo. Hay algo raro ocurriendo aquí,

la tensión es sensible, demasiado fuerte. Creo que quizás es natural en mí ser una mala conversadora. Había fallado con Yagami-san hace dos días y ahora vuelvo a hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños, Miyake-san? —preguntó él luego de un rato. Había

—El 26 de noviembre —respondí—. Puede llamarme Hotaru si lo desea — comenté, intentando ser más agradable. Kimihiro Watanuki-san sonrió, siguiendo en lo suyo.

—De acuerdo, Hotaru-chan. Ahora...

Kimihiro Watanuki-san se quedó viéndome por varios segundos, lo cual comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Tenía la impresión de estar en una prueba y en cualquier segundo él gritaría que había fallado terriblemente.

—¿Qué tal si iniciamos con la limpieza? No hay mejor forma de continuar un día con un ambiente limpio, apropiado para los clientes que vendrán.

—¿Está esperando a un cliente? —pregunté curiosa, casi emocionada. ¿De verdad la gente visitaba esta tienda?

—No por ahora, aunque seguramente tendré una visita hoy. Aunque, ¿Quién sabe?

—Oh... —cuatro ojos gusta dejar mucho misterio en sus palabras. ¿Será a propósito?

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, Hotaru-chan! Tú iniciarás la limpieza de la sala y el comedor, mientras Maru y Moro me ayudan con el almacén de tesoros. ¡Maru! ¡Moro!

— _¡Sííí!_

—¿El almacén de tesoros?

Kimihiro Watanuki-san se veía bastante animado, como si de alguna forma estuviera disfrutando cada segundo de mi estadía. No, no de la buena forma, sino como si hubiera obtenido una nueva fuente de diversión.

—¡Bien! ¡Esfúerzate, trabajadora a medio tiempo! Si pones mucho de tú parte, el pago por tú deseo será completado en menor tiempo del esperado.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo prometo! —respondí, colocándome el delantal y tomando la mopa y el plumero que Watanuki-san me dio. Pagaré el precio del deseo para poder regresar temprano a casa. ¡Me esforzaré!

* * *

—Watanuki.

—Watanuki —las vocecillas de Maru y Moro me distrajeron un momento mientras revisaba el almacén de tesoros.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La invitada.

—Parece que está en problemas.

¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Hotaru-chan?

—¿Qué clase de problema? —pregunté confundido. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder con una chica haciendo limpieza?

—Ven a ver.

—Ven a ver —repitió Moro. Ambas me llevaron hacia el comedor, donde me encontré la escena más extraña y divertida en varios años.

—¿Q-qué haces, Hotaru-chan?

Pero la chica ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Se movía ágilmente de un lado a otro, limpiando con una versatilidad que asustaba a cualquiera. El lugar estaba quedando brillante, pero me preocupaba que Hotaru-chan se estuviera esforzándo demás.

—Ho-hotaru...

Pero mis palabras quedaron en el aire. Me quedé perplejo mirando a la escena, ella se movía como si fuera una liebre. Maru y Moro me miraron igual de confundidas, pero ni ellas ni yo pudimos contener la risa después de un instante.

—Espera un segundo —le dije a Hotaru cuando por fin pude detenerla—. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas en la cocina?

—S-sí —respondió un tanto desorientada.

* * *

Mientras picaba las verduras para el yakisoba, Watanuki-san se encargó de preparar la salsa y freía la carne. Habíamos estado en silencio por varios minutos, sólo escuchando el débil susurro de la plancha y el sonido tosco del cuchillo golpeando contra la tabla de madera sobre la que estaba partiendo.

—Se te da naturalmente —dijo, dándome una sonrisa. ¿Es extraño sentirme un poco sonrojada por ese comentario? —. Parece que Hotaru-chan ayuda mucho en su casa.

—Puede decirse eso, sí.

—¿Estabas encargada del almuerzo de hoy? —me preguntó, mirándome de reojo. Asentí levemente pasándole los vegetales—. Ah, por ello estabas preocupada de pagar el precio hoy.

—Pues... yo...

—¿Crees que tus padres te regañen por llegar tarde? —estuve a punto de responder, pero él dejó ir una risa corta, casi fría—. Que llegaras tarde no sería la principal de sus preocupaciones.

—Pu-pues... en realidad no sé si se habrían preocupado. Supongo que sí.

—Vaya. ¿No vives con tus padres? Perdón. No es prudente que comience a hacer todas estas preguntas justo ahora.

—No, está bien.

—¿Estará bien contarle a un extraño la historia de tu vida? —preguntó Watanuki-san con una ceja alzada.

—Quien sabe. Puede que no esté diciendo la verdad y sólo quiera contarte una historia para parecer interesante —respondí con el mismo gesto. Watanuki-san se rió, moviéndose con agilidad en la cocina. Su atención se fijó el los fideos yakisoba y el resto de la comida, así que nuestra conversación fue dejada momentáneamente de lado. Con el demonio de cuatro ojos distraído, le di un vistazo largo a su cocina. Era muchísimo más grande que la que teníamos en casa. Estaba muy bien estructurada, muy limpia.

—No me pareces del tipo que miente —dijo después de un rato—. Al menos he descubierto que no sabes quedarte las cosas para ti misma.

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en mis labios.

No había respondido nada hasta que nos sentamos a comer. El yakisoba que Watanuki-san había hecho se veía delicioso. Lo visual no había engañado a mi paladar.

—¡Delicioso!

—Gracias. Aunque no todo el crédito me pertenece. Parece que me conseguido una buena trabajadora.

—Oye, oye.

—La tienda ha quedado muy reluciente. Gracias.

Maru y Moro estaban jugando afuera de la tienda, lo que me hizo preguntarme si ellas no comerían aún. Eran casi las tres, era bastante tarde como para que no comieran.

—Watanuki-san... ¿Qué hay de Maru y Moro? ¿Aún no comerán?

—Es curioso... hace dos días recibí la misma pregunta.

—¿Eh? —¿Algún cliente? No, no suena factible—. ¿Alguien más vive aquí? —pregunté curiosa.

—No, sólo yo. Además de Maru y Moro por supuesto. Sin embargo, hay una persona que fue cliente de la tienda una tan sola vez y desde ese entonces me ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—¿Otro mago? ¿Alguien que ayuda con los deseos?

—No. Es una persona normal, aunque no ordinaria. Su familia y yo tenemos un largo lazo forjado desde hace mucho. Esa persona sabe que espero dentro de esta tienda, y al no poder salir al exterior, su ayuda me ha sido muy oportuna.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunté, sintiéndome triste por sus palabras. El rostro de Watanuki-san se había vuelto lúgubre, vacío. Un niño perdido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó sorprendido. Me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia mis manos.

—Fue un comentario al azar —fue todo lo que pude responder. Él no dijo nada, sólo dibujo una sonrisa corta en su rostro—. No sé si mis padres se preocuparían, pero, si ellos pudieran regresar, también esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—¿Qué sucedió con ellos? —preguntó después de un rato—. Si está bien hablar de ello.

—Mi mamá murió cuando tenía cuatro años de una enfermedad. Mi padre murió cuando terminaba la secundaria. Fue un accidente de auto, ambos íbamos juntos.

—Ya veo.

—Pero, al menos tengo a alguien más aunque creo que los sentimientos de esa persona no son igual que los míos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yagami-san no parece muy a gusto con mi presencia —y seguramente en estos instantes estaría muy enfadada conmigo.

—¿Yagami-san? —preguntó el chico de las gafas.

—Ah, mi cuidadora. Es la segunda esposa de mi papá.

—Oh. ¿Es bastante estricta?

—Un poco. Aunque creo que la mayoría del tiempo está molesta porque no puede caminar. Imagino que la vida en silla de ruedas debe ser como una jaula, incapaz de dejar... —¡Basta, Hotaru! Pensándolo bien, vivir en esta tienda debe ser así para Watanuki-san. Una jaula de la cual no puede salir... aunque, no sabía el propósito—. Perdón —musité.

—No hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿F-falta algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?

—Hay algunas cosas que remendar...

—¡Lo haré! ¡Me esforzaré! —exclamé, convencida de que tenía que callar mis pensamientos y curiosidad con trabajo duro.

—Tranquila, no tienes que sobreesforzarte, Hotaru-chan...

—No te preocupes. ¡Lo haré!

Dicho esto, agradecí por la comida y me dirigí a la cocina.

* * *

—Felicidades, has completado el pago de tú deseo —me anunció Watanuki-san. Me sentía feliz, aunque un poco decepcionada, ya que las horas habían pasado rápido. El sujeto de cuatro ojos no era tan malo y las chiquillas eran muy divertidas. Había disfrutado más de lo que pensaba mi trabajo, lo cual era extraño. No fue lo que esperaba.

—¡Me alegro!

—Ya puedo recomendarte, trabajadora-san.

—Oye, ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

—Quédate a cenar. Así puedo agradecerte un poco por tu ayuda.

—¿Estará bien? Al fin y al cabo era una deuda que tenía. No debería recibir algo.

—Cierto, pero deberíamos dejar que un poco de tiempo pase antes que dejes la tienda. En caso de los kamaitachi quieran regresar.

—Creí que ha se habrían ido. ¿Por qué aún querrían seguirme?

—Te lo dije, ¿No es así? Tienes una esencia muy fuerte.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Es el poder mágico que existe dentro de ti.

¿Ha dicho _poder mágico_? ¡Vamos! Tal cosa no existe.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Tienes una extraña afición por negar los sucesos que no puedes explicar.

—La magia no existe. No es real.

—¿Y la kekkai de hoy?

—Eso es... eso es... —mis argumentos se estaban quedando cortos, pero seguiría luchando por probar que no era cierto.

—Tienes poderes mágicos, aunque están sellados, sin despertar aún. Son bastante fuertes aún sin haberlos usado antes. Si tú pudieras usarlos, serías capaz de cosas extraordinarias, Hotaru-chan. Sin embargo, ya que no deseas saber de ellos, es una pena.

¡¿Una pena?! ¡Yo no soy un ser mágico! ¡Mis padres jamás hicieron uso de magia o algo por el estilo! ¿Por qué debería creerlo? Que los kamaitachi me siguieran fue cuestión de estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

—Te equivocas —dijo él, volviéndose a mi—. No hay cosa que suceda por casualidad. Todo tiene un momento y un lugar en el que debe estar, en el tiempo en el que debe suceder. Lo inevitable, una ley de la vida.

Me quedé perpleja, sin tener una respuesta ingeniosa en mente. Me lo había dicho antes, sobre lo inevitable.

—Si esto era inevitable, ¿Tú sabías que vendría a tú tienda?

—No. Algunas veces clientes son esperados, pero en tú caso, no. Así que, si nuestro encuentro estaba destinado y un lazo se iba a forjar, ¿Aún crees que todos los encuentros que hay en este mundo son casualidad?

—Pues... no. La verdad no.

—Es una pena que niegues lo que tienes frente a ti, Hotaru-chan.

—Aún si aceptara que tengo "poderes mágicos," no serviría de nada. Jamás podría usarlos.

—Si ese fuera tú deseo...

¿Pedirlo como deseo? Si yo... si yo pudiera comprobar que tengo poderes y utilizarlos... ¿Qué haría con ellos?

—¿Por qué lo desearía?

—Para entender el mundo en el que vives. Para controlar lo que hay dentro de ti.

—¿Y si mi deseo fuera no tener magia?

—Sería un desperdicio, aunque si ese es tú deseo, es algo en lo que no se puede intervenir.

¿En realidad deseaba no tener magia? No. Mentía, ya que era interesante saberlo. ¿Me asustaba el tener un don? Sí. ¿Qué haría con él? Podría aprender y curar a Yagami-san. ¿Cambiaría cosas? Quizás.

—La comida estará lista en un momento. Puedes esperar en el comedor —comentó Watanuki-san. Salí de la cocina, consciente de que mi mente estaba hecha un enredo. ¿Declinar un don que poseía? Más bien un don del cual reniego su existencia al jamás haberme enterado o usarlo como bien dijo Watanuki-san. ¿Debería desearlo? ¿El ser entrenada para mejorar en mis pseudo habilidades mágicas?

—¡Ha llegado un invitado!

—¡Ha llegado un invitado!

Las vocecillas alegres de Maru y Moro-chan me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

— _¡Háganlo pasar!_ —exclamó Watanuki desde la cocina. Ambas niñas corrieron y al cabo de unos segundos regresaron con el invitado.

—¡No puede ser!

Me levanté exaltada de la mesa, mirando molesta al invitado. Él me miró de igual forma, ambos encontrándonos de repente en una lluvia de rayos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Doumeki.

—¡Eso mismo quisiera saber!

—¡Qué ruidosa!

—¡Yo no soy ruidosa!

—Ah, Makoto-kun. Creí que regresarías hasta mañana.

—Preferí hacerlo hoy.

Un minuto, ¿Él era el invitado del cual Watanuki-san había hablado antes?

—Has venido justo a tiempo. He invitado a Hotaru-chan a cenar.

—¿Por qué?

—Sería mejor que me marche antes que cenar con este idiota —comenté furiosa.

—Qué te den.

—¡Ya basta de eso!

—Vaya, ¿Makoto-kun y Hotaru-chan ya se conocían?

—Está en mi clase —comentamos al unísono.

—Ya veo. Eso explica porque son tan buenos amigos.

—¡Nosotros no somos buenos amigos! ¡No sería jamás amiga del idiota!

—Qué bien que ambos estemos de acuerdo en algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Cállate!

—¡No lo haré!

* * *

Luego de un buen rato luchando, los tres iniciamos nuestra cena en relativo silencio. Había una atmósfera muy pesada que no podría cortar ni siquiera con una tijera.

—Y bien —comenzó Watanuki-san—. ¿Ya lo has pensado, Hotaru?

No. No había pensado en ello desde la pelea con Doumeki. Pero estaba indecisa aún con la decisión ya tomada.

—Si yo deseara que usted me instruyera en la magia, ¿Cuál sería el pago?

—Trabajar en la tienda sería un pago justo. Así sería más fácil poder instruirte.

Imposible.

—No podría. No al menos con Yagami-san y sus cuidados. Debo permanecer con ella todo el tiempo posible.

—Al menos que ella te olvidara.

—¿Qué? —no, no podría... no lo podía hacer...

—Hotaru-chan, si al momento que salgas de la tienda no sucede algo, eventualmente sucederá. No con los kamaitachi, pero sí con otros seres que busquen poder y lo encuentren en una fuente inesperada. Ya me lo has dicho, tú cuidadora no puede valerse por sí misma, así que, ¿Qué sucedería si se repitiera la escena con los kamaitachi hoy en tú casa? ¿Podrían defenderse ambas?

—No, supongo que no.

—Te ofrezco un trato. Yo te ayudaré con tu deseo y a cambio tú me ayudarás en la tienda, así como con tareas especiales.

—¿Se refiere a mi deseo de borrar los recuerdos de Yagani-san?

—Precisamente.

Había considerado antes irme de casa, pensar en ese momento de ser libre, pero, ¿Podría permitirlo?

—Yagami-san... si yo acepto, ¿Ella estará bien?

—Sí. Lo prometo.

—Yo... yo...

Si algo sucediera...

¿Estaría en realidad bien?

—Yo deseo que borres los recuerdos de Chihiro Yagami.

Kimihiro Watanuki sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

—Voy a conceder tú deseo.

* * *

—Toma —Watanuki-san me entregó una taza de té caliente con una sonrisa. Supongo que intuía lo culpable que me sentía. Doumeki tampoco me había quitado la mirada, como si esperara que dijera algo.

Le di un largo trago al té, el cual me tranquilizó tan pronto lo bebí.

—¡Qué delicioso! ¿De qué e...?

* * *

—¡Oye! —grité asustado. Miyake se había desmayado sin más, pero Watanuki la había tomado entre sus brazos antes de que cayera—. ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunté, aún asustado.

—Makoto-kun, ¿Tú conoces la casa de Hotaru-chan?

—¿Eh? —¿Por qué querría saber eso? Sin embargo, sí lo sabía. Miyake vivía a unas cuantas cuadras después de mi apartamento.

—¿Podría pedirte un favor? —preguntó Watanuki, tomando entre sus delgados dedos la taza que yacía a la orilla de la mesa—. Como ves, mi trabajadora de medio tiempo se ha quedado dormida —comentó divertido.

—Desde luego.

—Agradezco mucho tú disposición. Necesito que lleves esto a Chihiro Yagami-san y le digas de mi parte que el precio ha sido completado —¿La cuidadora de Miyake había pedido un deseo? ¿Qué clase de deseo era?

Watanuki sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio oculta tras la botella de sake que había traído. Con su magia, introdujo el contenido restante del té de Miyake, sellándola frente a mí y entregándomela.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer es beber el contenido de ésta botella, así su deseo se verá cumplido. Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas y las responderé, pero me gustaría que fueras primero allá antes de que sea más tarde. No es bueno andar por las calles solitarias de noche, menos cuando hay luna llena.

—Entiendo —respondí, levantándome y tomando el objeto que me habían encomendado. No podía esperar a escuchar todo.

—Makoto —me había llamado antes de salir del comedor. Me volví a él para mirarle—. No, no es nada. Ve con cuidado.

—Sí —fue todo lo que respondí antes de salir de la tienda.

* * *

—El corazón de los humanos es bastante egoísta, ¿No es así, Hotaru-chan? — aún cuando sabía que la chica que yacía inconsciente en mis brazos no me respondería, me detuve a mirarla por varios segundos—. Perdóname por hacerte dormir de repente, pero tan pronto mencionaste el nombre de Yagami-san me sentí feliz de que llegaras a la tienda a tiempo, ya que sino su deseo verdadero se hubiese cumplido.

* * *

Holi xD Pues siendo hoy el cumple de Kohane-chan, decidí publicar hoy mejor. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Qué clase de deseo habrá pedido Yagami-san? En el próximo capítulo vienen esas respuestas y más, narrándonos el capítulo Watanuki y Doumeki. ¡Espero les haya gustado! ~Glasses-chan fuera.

PD: a **inary. go** : Muchas gracias por tú review :D Con el tiempo se irán revelando ciertas cosas del pasado de los Doumeki. Aún no quiero adelantar nada xD Respecto al inicio, decidí arreglarlo ya que sentí lo mismo, era muy confuso ._. Espero te guste la historia y gracias por leer! :D


	5. Chapitre 5

Capítulo 5

 _"Decisiones, deseos. No tan diferentes del otro. Ambos dependen del corazón de los humanos. Pero, ¿Qué hay del engaño? ¿Es un arte incomprendido o un deseo egoísta?"_

Cuando Chihiro Yagami visitó la tienda por primera vez, tenía un solo deseo que me había negado a cumplir.

—Deseo la muerte de esa chiquilla —me había dicho. Me negué rotundamente a cumplirlo—. ¿Por qué? —había preguntado ella. Sobre la mesa yacía un té recién hecho sin tocar.

—El peso de una muerte es algo que no quiero llevar conmigo en lo que me reste de vida —había comentado con un tono mordaz—. No estoy seguro de que es algo que usted tampoco pueda llevar.

—¿Y cómo está tan seguro?

—Es mi percepción.

—Usted no lo entiende. Esa chiquilla es el demonio. Trae mala suerte a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. El día en que su padre murió, la chiquilla salió totalmente ilesa mientras que mi esposo murió terriblemente lastimado —sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor, la ira se iba apoderando a medida cada palabra salía de su boca—. Su padre me contó que cuando la madre murió, la niña estaba con ella. Nadie sabe cómo sucedió, la mujer se había repuesto de su enfermedad y de repente murió. Y usted me lo dijo cuando entré aquí, no hay tal cosa como una coincidencia. Que ella estuviera allí sólo puede demostrar que esa niña sólo servirá para traer tragedias a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

—Yo conocí algún tiempo atrás a una chica bonita que traía mala suerte a quien se cruzara en su camino. No era cuestión de magia, ella tampoco era una chica mala. Era sólo cuestión de algo imperceptible, inexplicable —comenté—. Sin embargo, la mala suerte de esa chica no tocó jamás a sus padres, ni a su esposo.

—Usted no sabe si esta chiquilla planeó lastimar a sus padres. Puede que haya casos como el de la chica que menciona, pero no quiero descubrirlo. Es por ello que hay que eliminarla ahora y no después de otra muerte con ella cerca.

—¿Es necesario resolver este asunto con una solución tan extrema? —pregunté, mirándole seriamente. Chihiro-san se quedó en silencio, dudosa. Mis palabras habían sido claves—. Dudar está bien, significa que no puede aceptarlo. Usted lo sabe, no está en su naturaleza y tampoco se permitiría llevar consigo un peso como ese.

—Deje de actuar como si me conociera. Además, ¿Por qué de repente intercede por una chiquilla que no conoce?

—No estoy haciendo otra cosa más que seguir mis principios.

Yagami-san permaneció otros segundos más en silencio, intuí que pensando.

—Bueno, señor mago, ya que usted sabe más de estas cosas, ¿Podría recomendarle a esta mujer qué clase de deseo debería pedir para quitarse a esa chiquilla de encima?

—No podría decirlo. Depende mucho de su corazón.

—¡Por favor! ¡Mi deseo es ver a esa chica muerta pero se niega a cumplir mi deseo! ¡Ojalá y fuera fácil deshacerse de una molestia como ella!

No respondí nada ante esa declaración.

—¿Tiene idea de lo que es haberme quedado viuda después de un año de matrimonio? No, supongo que no tiene la más mínima idea. ¡Es terrible! ¡Escuchar pasos sobre la madera y ver que no hay nadie! ¡Sentir la fragancia de esa persona en la habitación pero estar completamente sola! ¡¿Tiene idea de lo que es extrañar a una persona que no va a volver de la muerte?!

Sí la comprendía, más de lo que ella se imaginaba. Pensar en que lo que una vez se va no volverá a regresar es un dolor del cual no hay una cura o un alivio que sane completamente el vacío. Pensar en esa persona... _Yūko-san..._

—Aún así, desear la muerte de una persona no resuelve el verdadero vacío —fue todo lo que pude responder. Chihiro Yagami abrió sus ojos de par en par, casi rompiendo a llorar.

—Ojalá y fuera tan fácil, como deshacerse de un mal recuerdo.

—El cuerpo siempre recuerda, Yagami-san.

—Eso es... —susurró, mirándome seriamente—. Si no quiere matar a la chiquilla, yo debo hacer algo por mí. Y es olvidarme de ella, como si jamás hubiera existido.

—¿Entonces ese será su deseo?

—Sí. Es algo que podría hacer sin pagar por ello, pero, es imposible. Aún el peor de los recuerdos sigue enterrado en lo más profundo de la mente. Pero si es lo que deseo y más anhelo, supongo que jamás volverá a mi mente esa niña.

Así fue como ella lo deseó. Y aunque hubiera querido que lo pensara un poco más, no podía interferir más de lo que ya había hecho. Ese era su deseo y yo iba a cumplirlo.

—Así será entonces. Voy a concederle su deseo.

—Perfecto.

El pago no había sido algo difícil. Ambos supimos llegar a un acuerdo.

—El pago será su libertad.

—¿Eh?

—Es lo que más valioso que tiene ahora. Ese será un buen pago para cumplir su deseo.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué forma mi libertad se verá afectada?

—Los recuerdos son algo valioso, pueden ser formas de pago cuando hay un deseo. Sin embargo, dado a que son éstos los que usted no quiere tener, no puedo aceptarlos como pago, ya que no tienen un valor significativo para usted. Su libertad por otro lado es algo que valora muchísimo. Ha recorrido mucho buscando esta tienda para poder obtener lo que desea. Por ello, esa libertad puede ser un pago justo por esos recuerdos.

—¿Cómo puede tener mi libertad como pago?

Lo consideré varios segundos, mirándole con cautela. Chihiro Yagami era muy joven, hermosa. Seguramente deseaba liberarse de Hotaru-chan dado a que quería buscar un nuevo horizonte para sí misma y la chica representaba un problema. Decidí finalmente que su libertad sería privada con su cuerpo como su propia jaula.

—Sus piernas. Sin ellas no podrá salir al mundo de la forma que espera. Cuando el momento llegue, volverá a tener movilidad sobre las mismas. Ese será el pago.

—¡¿Cómo?! No, no... no podría dejar de caminar.

—Es el pago adecuado por su deseo.

—No, me opongo a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo saber cuál será el momento en el que volveré a caminar? Podrían ser muchos años.

Aunque Chihiro Yagami se fue de la tienda la primera vez sin ver su deseo concedido, regresó, ya que era necesario para ella. Inconforme, aceptó el precio a pagar por su deseo.

—Puede regresar a casa tranquila —le había dicho. No iba a quitarle la movilidad de sus piernas sin que regresara antes a casa—. Cuando el pago sea completado, poco a poco será capaz de volver a caminar y sus recuerdos sobre esa chica serán borrados completamente. Puede confiar en mi palabra.

—¿C-cuándo dejaré de caminar?

—El momento llegará.

Y el momento que ella había esperado por fin estaba aquí. Le di una mirada a Hotaru-chan, quien aún dormía entre mis brazos. Tenía el rostro sereno, olvidadiza de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No me había parecido una mala chica, al contrario, era muy buena aunque despistada por momentos y un poco sarcástica. El cabello despeinado le cubría parte del rostro, aunque sobre el flequillo que cubría sus ojos color azul aún podía ver sus rasgos infantiles.

—El corazón de los humanos... —¿Por qué querer olvidar a una persona? ¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito? ¿Han perdido los recuerdos su verdadero valor?—. ¡Maru! ¡Moro!

— _¡Síííí!_

Mis pequeñas ayudantes llegaron hacia mí, mirándome con cierta curiosidad.

—Watanuki...

—¿Qué le sucedió a la invitada? —concluyó la oración Moro.

—Hotaru-chan trabajó muy duro hoy, así que se quedará en la tienda. A partir de hoy, ella vivirá aquí —dije sonriéndoles. Ambas me miraron extrañadas, pero no parecían poner objeción—. Por favor, les pido cuiden de ella.

—¡Claro! —respondieron felices. Estoy seguro de que sabrán llevarse con ella.

—¿Podrían ayudarme a preparar la habitación de huéspedes mientras llevo a nuestra invitada?

—¡Maru ayudará!

—¡Moro también ayudará!

* * *

Toqué el timbre dos veces hasta que finalmente salió a recibirme una mujer en silla de ruedas. Supuse que ella era Chihiro Yagami.

—Buenas noches —saludé, dándole una pequeña reverencia.

—Vaya. Lo que menos esperaba encontrarme a estas horas de la noche es un muchacho buenmozo en mi puerta. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Vengo de parte de Kimihiro Watanuki. Él ha dicho _«el precio ha sido completado.»_

La mujer frente a mí abrió los ojos de par en par, su rostro iluminándose.

—¿Qué pasó con la niña? —preguntó ansiosa—. ¿Aún vive?

—Sí.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Así que al fin podré ser libre, ¿No es así? ¿Qué más ha dicho el mago?

—Envió esto para usted. Dijo que lo único que tiene que hacer es beber el contenido de la botella y su deseo se verá cumplido.

—¿Sabes cuál es el deseo que pedí? —preguntó, cambiando su expresión. Negué con mi cabeza, volviéndome a ella. Sus ojos se habían transformado, parecían los ojos de un gato, maliciosos.

—Sólo vine porque Watanuki-san me lo pidió.

—Así que no sabes nada. Eso es bueno. Pero, ¿Sabes? Creí que recibir este obsequio iba a hacerme feliz. No es porque le tenga cariño a la chiquilla. No es mala, pero, no quiero ese peso conmigo. Es sólo que he estado ausente del mundo por tanto tiempo que no sé qué es lo que sucederá a partir de ahora.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando. Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

—Fue de noche cuando dejé de caminar, hace ya cuatro años atrás. Por primera vez sentí que algo me llamó a la ventana y la abrí. Después de eso tengo recuerdos borrosos, entre ellos los gritos desesperados de Hotaru llamarme y preguntarme si estaba bien. No sentí dolor hasta después de despertar con esa extraña sensación de ausencia en mis piernas, como si jamás hubieran estado allí aunque las tocara con mis manos. Nadie tenía una explicación de lo que me había sucedido, aunque yo sí lo sabía muy bien.

»Con el tiempo, la niña cuidó de mi. Mientras, seguí esperando _por el momento indicado,_ para que por fin mis recuerdos pudieran ser sellados para no volver a abrirse. Por varios meses fue frustrante, perder la libertad que yo misma había dado como pago para deshacerme de una forma metafórica de Hotaru. Comencé a convencerme que el precio que pagaba era un desperdicio, no tenía que pagar algo tan valioso por una causa que no tenía el mismo valor. Pero, ¿Sabes? El peso de la culpa es algo con lo que no quería cargar, ya que no hay peor culpa que la que se lleva cuando un inocente está en el medio. A pesar de no ser digna de mi confianza, la niña jamás fue cruel conmigo, pero no quería caer de la misma forma que sus padres lo hicieron. Eso me llevó a esa tienda y a este momento.

»Los recuerdos pueden ser hermosos, pero también tienen el suficiente poder para hundir a una persona. Reviven las heridas, son incapaces de sanarse. Olvidarlos no es sinónimo de sanar, pero al menos vuelve más llevadero todo. No deseé olvidarme de Takashi porque no quiero olvidarme de la persona que amo, pero sí deseé olvidarme de su hija porque ha sido para mí la persona causante de su muerte. Aún con buenas intenciones, Hotaru jamás traerá felicidad a las personas que le rodean, ya que el poder trae consigo la desgracia. Y aunque Takashi jamás lo supo porque la niña no era suya, quiso ser feliz con su mujer y quiso darle lo que ella no tendría. Pero, lo que nosotros obtenemos no siempre nos da felicidad, ¿O sí?

—No.

—Seguramente piensas que es egoísta de mi parte. Pero, justificarme es todo lo que puedo hacer para aliviar un poco la culpa que siento. Esa culpa no me deja ser feliz de recibir nuevamente lo que había entregado.

—No soy quien para juzgar las decisiones de una persona. Todos tenemos el poder de elegir, aún cuando no sea lo correcto para alguien más.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que sucederá con la chiquilla?

—Vivirá en la tienda. Watanuki-san se lo permitió.

—Ya veo. El mago es una persona muy buena... o es muy tonto. Aunque debí suponer que él haría algo así. Sus ojos vacíos reflejan el abandono que él mismo ha sufrido, seguramente de personas importantes que le han dejado con el tiempo. No tengo que conocerlo para saberlo, con una mirada basta. Así como él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Me estremecí con las palabras de la mujer, quedándome petrificado en la entrada. Ella no dijo nada más, sólo me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Había muchas preguntas rondándome por la cabeza.

—Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que le llevaras eso a Hotaru. No estaba segura si este sería el día en el que regresaría o no, pero estaba preparada para la situación.

—De acuerdo —respondí. Ella se movió, dejándome pasar a su casa. Tenía una pequeña maleta preparada, con cosas de Miyake seguramente. Me volví hacia Yagami-san para despedirme, aunque ella parecía mucho más fascinada con la pequeña botella en sus manos. Supongo que todo lo que había hablado hoy y saber cómo se encontraba Miyake le había dado la paz que buscaba.

—Gracias por traer esto. Y por escuchar.

—De nada.

—Aunque no lo digas, sé que piensas que soy un ser humano detestable. Pero, en poco tiempo ya no importará. Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas —fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la botella y oler su contenido. No me despedí, no lo recordaría de todas formas. No quería ver cómo una persona perdía sus recuerdos.

Al salir de la casa, recordé mi visita a Sawada. A mi madre, corriendo feliz a mi encuentro, al abuelo sonreír por mi llegada y a mi padre alegrarse a su manera por mi regreso. Sin embargo, había un aire de preocupación en su rostro cuando me llevó a caminar por el bosque que estaba cerca de casa. Mi padre había decidido darme un objeto antes de regresar a Tokio.

—Toma —me había dicho.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundido, sosteniendo el objeto dentro de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo. Mi padre no dijo nada, sólo me miró por varios segundos hasta que bajó su mirada.

—Lo que te estoy entregando le fue dado a tú tatarabuelo, quien se lo dio a su vez a tú bisabuelo y así también tú abuelo me lo entregó a mí. Ese objeto que ahora tienes en tú mano, puede cambiar la vida de alguien cercano. No fui capaz de encontrar un momento especial para entregárselo, y ya que estamos lejos y tú madre no quiere que intervenga más, te lo doy a ti para que lo utilices cuando sientas que el momento adecuado llegue.

—¿El momento adecuado? ¿De qué habla, padre? —pregunté confundido. Él puso una mano en mi hombro, sonriendo levemente. No era cuestión normal entre los Doumeki sonreír muy seguido, éramos bastante silenciosos y para algunas personas, carentes de emociones, aunque se equivocaban.

—El huevo que está guardado en esa bolsa fue dado a tú tatarabuelo para que él se lo entregara a Watanuki cuando el momento llegara. El poder que tiene ese huevo, no estoy seguro completamente, pero es capaz de borrar los recuerdos de Watanuki de esa persona a la que espera en la tienda.

—¿Por qué no dárselo ya? —pregunté confundido. Volví a recordar las palabras de mi madre y mi curiosidad comenzó a picar de nuevo. Según mi padre, esa curiosidad había sido heredada de mi madre—. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado Watanuki dentro de esa tienda?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué no se lo dio? —pregunté. Papá bajó su rostro, mirando hacia el suelo. Luego se volvió a mí, con el rostro más sereno.

—Makoto, dime algo. Si alguien te robara los recuerdos de tú madre, del abuelo, de tus amigos o de mi, aún si no pudieras recordarlos, ¿No sentirías un vacío que no puedes explicar? Aún cuando son dolorosos, los recuerdos son un fragmento de lo que somos, de lo que fuimos y lo que podemos ser. Como una cicatriz, están marcados en nuestro cuerpo. Si te preguntaras de dónde salieron esas heridas y no recordaras, ¿No te entristecería no saber el origen?

Fue la primera vez que vi una nostalgia pura en los ojos de Ryouta Doumeki. Mi padre se veía realmente triste, como si entendiera en carne propia la situación de Watanuki. Pensé en Chihiro Yagami, en su obsesión por el objeto que le había entregado hoy. Sin remordimiento alguno, entregando parte de sus recuerdos como si no tuvieran valor alguno. ¿Era una buena solución entregar algo tan...? ¿Cómo describirlo?

No le respondí a mi padre porque en el momento no tuve respuesta. Ahora definitivamente la tengo. Saqué de mi bolsillo el huevo, dándole una larga mirada. Estaba en medio de la calle en una noche de luna llena, no me importaba, quería respuestas.

—¿Por qué mis ancestros ayudaron tanto a Watanuki-san? ¿Qué nos une a él?

—Eso, Makoto, es una amistad que viene de años atrás. Un lazo que se profundizó desde ese entonces, siguiéndonos hasta este día. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

* * *

—Bienvenido —saludé a Makoto al verlo regresar a la tienda. Traía consigo una maleta—. Vaya, ¿Qué es eso que has traído?

—Me lo ha entregado Chihiro Yagami —me respondió.

—Ya veo. ¿Ha recibido el pago por su deseo?

—Sí.

—Me alegro. Supongo que ahora estarás esperando una explicación —deduje. Sin embargo, Makoto negó con su cabeza.

—Yagami-san ya me ha dicho algo por su cuenta. Prefiero no conocer más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes volverte más cercano a Hotaru-chan? —pregunté con tono burlón. Makoto sonrió levemente, negando con su cabeza—. Ambos ya son muy buenos amigos.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Por supuesto que lo es. También renegué de la amistad de tú tatarabuelo muchas veces, sin embargo, aunque jamás se lo dije, Shizuka Doumeki fue un gran amigo para mí. No lo soportaba —confesé divertido. Makoto se sentó conmigo en la entrada de la tienda, contemplando la luna. El viento tenía la fragancia de las hojas de los árboles, mezclándose con el humo que salía de la pipa que fumaba.

—¿Es eso verdad?

—Sí, aunque no suene como tal. Tú me lo recuerdas aunque no se parezcan físicamente —comenté. Makoto era diferente a todos los Doumeki que había conocido. Todos los descendientes de Shizuka Doumeki eran iguales, como si él reencarnara en cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, este chiquillo tenía solamente sus ojos, su rostro era un poco más alargado y su cabello castaño oscuro era mucho más largo que el de su padre. Tenía la sonrisa de su madre, cosa que no era muy común en la familia Doumeki. También tenía más carácter de Takako, en especial su curiosidad por el mundo.

—¿Por qué le permitiste a Miyake quedarse en la tienda? La persuadiste hasta que ella accedió —he allí una de las cualidades de Makoto que provienen de su madre.

—Porque al momento en el que Chihiro Yagami viera su deseo concedido, Hotaru se quedaría sola. Imagínate que te encuentres a alguien que _no_ conoces en tú hogar.

—Aún así, pudo haberse quedado en otra parte siendo ayudante en la tienda para pagar el precio de su deseo.

—Hotaru-chan no está pagando en realidad el precio por los recuerdos de Yagami-san. Ese deseo fue pedido por ella hace mucho y pagó con su libertad por ello.

Makoto me miró confundido, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿Por qué la persuadiste tanto? Lo de su ataque pareció más una excusa para permitirle quedarse aquí. Está pagando injustamente un precio que no existe. Es casi un engaño.

—Tienes razón. Está pagando el precio de un deseo que originalmente ya había sido pagado. Puede decirse que fue un sutil engaño para permitirle la estadía en la tienda. Pero, si he de confesar el por qué, no tengo una verdadera explicación. Siempre pienso en cada uno de los deseos que entran a la tienda y el pago que puede entregarse para cumplir cada uno de ellos, pero...

Esta vez había sido diferente, inexplicable. Estaba consciente que había pedido un precio alto por un deseo que no existía, ya que había sido mi idea convencer a Hotaru-chan pedirlo aún cuando siempre lo concedería incluso si ella se hubiera negado. La estadía en la tienda no exigiría tampoco de un precio elevado, pero, me había parecido correcto, incluso ahora sigue pareciéndome bien todo lo que dije en ese momento. ¿Por qué? Tenía que responderme esa duda.

—No podías dejarla sola, ¿No es así?

—Hay algo de eso. Aunque eso no significa que no dejaré de instruirla en la magia.

—¿Miyake en verdad posee poderes? —preguntó el chico, mirándome expectante.

—Sí. Poderes muy fuertes de los que ella misma no tiene idea. Lo que dije sobre los kamaitachi persiguiéndola no es del todo una mentira. Estoy seguro que fue más que sólo lo inevitable que ella hubiera estado allí, en ese preciso momento cuando los kamaitachi rondaban.

—Pero, los kamaitachi atacan y no dejan una herida que hiera a muerte.

—No, a menos que se lo propongan. Mientras la buscaban, uno de los comadrejas fue capaz de sentir su presencia, aún con la kekkai de la tienda rodeándonos.

Makoto no respondió nada, sólo se sirvió un poco más de té mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno. Mientras yo intentaba encontrar respuestas de por qué justificaba tanto lo que había sucedido hoy. Peor aún, me sentía conforme por todo aún cuando eran deseos con pago desequilibrado. ¿Por qué?

—Watanuki...

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, volviéndome a Makoto con una sonrisa.

Él abrió la boca para decir sus palabras, pero se quedó en silencio. Esperé a que continuara, pero ya no lo hizo.

—No es nada. Te lo diré la próxima vez —fue lo último que respondió al cabo de varios minutos.

* * *

 **Notas de Glasses-chan:** ¡Holi! (^o^)/ ¿Cómo van? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo de Hitsuzen? ¿Tienen algún pensamiento sobre las verdaderas intenciones por las cuales Watanuki acogió a Hotaru en la tienda? ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Chihiro Yagami y Makoto? Háganme saber dejando un review o un comentario en mi firmita ( WatanukisGlasses en Facebook). Recuerden que si no son usuarios de FF o quieren mantenerse en el anonimato, pueden dejar reviews también xD ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo? Hmmm... ~Glasses-chan out!~


	6. Chapitre 6

Capítulo 6

 _"Veo brillar las alas de una mariposa negra..."_

 _Dentro de un sueño, una niña vio volar a una mariposa sobre ella._

 _Era hermosa, brillante, pero difícil de capturar._

 _La mariposa comenzó a alejarse y la niña se encontró a sí misma corriendo tras ella, apreciando el color de sus alas negras revoloteando._

 _La mariposa se detuvo de repente y la niña dejó de correr, sus pies se habían encontrado uno con el otro, haciéndola caer._

 _Ella estaba ahora sola, sollozando sobre el frío suelo._

 _Un niño de su edad miraba hacia donde ella se encontraba, también sollozando. Podía ver las lágrimas caer incluso tras las gafas redondas que él usaba._

— _Se fue_ — _susurró entre el llanto amargo el pequeño_ —. _La mariposa se ha ido._

Poco a poco comienzo a abrir los ojos, con un dolor de cabeza surgiendo a la superficie sobre los párpados pesados. Las cosas se ven oscuras, aunque se aclaran a medida que parpadeo repetidas veces. Vuelvo a hacerlo cuando no me encuentro en mi habitación.

—¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!

¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Me he desmayado sin darme cuenta? ¡Eeeh! ¡¿De quién es esta ropa?! ¡No recuerdo haberme cambiado! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

—Vaya, creí que jamás despertarías —esa voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos. Con el corazón acelerado, me volví a ver a la silueta que estaba contra la pared. Ese chico con gafas...

—Ah, si sólo es Watanuki-san —respondí, cambiando totalmente mi actitud. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, ofendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, nada.

—Apresúrate, debes alistarte ya si no quieres llegar tarde a clases.

¿A clases? Pero...

—Creí que a partir de hoy sería ayudante en la tienda —le recordé. Ayer había hecho un trato con el dueño de la tienda, Kimihiro Watanuki-san. Yo sería ayudante en la tienda a cambio de que él borrara los recuerdos de mi cuidadora, Chihiro Yagami. Había prometido instruirme en la magia, de forma que yo pudiera ayudarle con los asuntos relacionados a la tienda y los deseos... o al menos eso creo.

—Desde luego. Inicias tú trabajo hoy. Pero no quiero una aprendiz ignorante —soltó en tono burlón mientras caminaba—. No es adecuado para la tienda.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté ofendida. Él comenzó a reírse.

—Apresúrate, trabajadora. La escuela espera.

—Primero, no tienes que llamarme trabajadora, sólo Hotaru. Y segundo, ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a la escuela si ni siquiera tengo el uniforme o mis cosas?

—Es cierto. Eso me recuerda que alguien trajo algo para ti —comentó, señalando una pequeña maleta oculta en la esquina.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Lo hice, aunque cautelosa ya que temía que fuera alguna broma de Watanuki-san. Sin embargo, dentro encontré mis cosas, mi uniforme y un poco de ropa. Creo que mis ojos se iluminaron un poco cuando encontraron ese precioso regalo.

—Muchas gracias, Watanuki-san —agradecí, dándole una pequeña reverencia.

—No tienes que usar formalismos. Y no es a mi a quien debes agradecer, sino a otras personas.

—¿Eh?

—Cinco minutos o te quedarás sin desayuno —exclamó él, saliendo de la puerta. Antes de que se fuera, tenía una pregunta importante qué hacer.

—Este... ¿Podría preguntar de quién es esta ropa y cómo terminé con ella? —pregunté. Mis mejillas ardían, seguramente estaba roja como un tomate.

—Esa yukata es algo que ha estado guardado aquí hace mucho. Maru y Moro fueron las que te cambiaron.

—Uff, me alegra. Con un pervertido como tú es imposible no preocuparse —solté divertida. Él no dijo nada, pero su expresión de incomodidad fue más que suficiente.

—¡Tres minutos! —fue todo lo que gritó antes de irse. No perdería oportunidades de molestar a Watanuki-san.

Me dirigí hacia la maleta con mis cosas, viendo todo su contenido. Las lágrimas intentaron salir cuando la nostalgia me golpeó. Yagami-san, ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Podría haber sido ella la que preparó esto?

Por primera vez me puse el uniforme con honesta felicidad, le agradecía de alguna forma a Watanuki-san el permitirme quedarme acá y seguir en la escuela. Salí tan pronto terminé y me dirigí a la cocina para ayudar con la comida.

—Buenos días —saludé a Maru y Moro.

—¡Buenos días, invitada!

—¡Buenos días, invitada!

—No es necesario que me llamen invitada. Sólo díganme Hotaru —comenté un poco sonrojada—. Suena mejor.

Maru y Moro se volvieron a ver y sonrieron.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Moro.

—El amo la espera en la cocina —dijo Maru, señalando hacia adelante.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya voy —musité, siguiendo a las chiquillas que corrían felices. Es hora de iniciar con las labores que el señor mago Kimihiro Watanuki ose darme. Watanuki-san se encontraba cocinando con la misma gracia de ayer, ágilmente y haciéndolo ver como un arte sencilla.

—Ah, eso fue rápido. Muy bien hecho, trabajadora —dijo él con burla. No pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco.

—Y sigues con eso —susurré—. Y bien, señor mago Kimihiro Watanuki, ¿Cuál es la primera orden de este día, _amo_?

—Vaya, qué extraño calificativo para mí... veamos...

—¿Qué hace falta para el desayuno? —pregunté. Watanuki-san negó con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo. Tengo otra tarea para ti —dijo, volviéndose a mi. Su mirada se había vuelto maliciosa. Ugh, eso no es bueno.

—¿Q-q-qué es? —pregunté confundida. Watanuki-san sonrió.

—Quiero que vayas al almacén de tesoros y traigas un objeto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué clase de objeto?

—Cualquiera que selecciones.

¿Eh? ¿Será otro tipo de prueba?

—Eh... ¿Qué clase de objeto? —pregunté de nuevo. Si pudiera dibujarse, seguramente tendría sobre mi cabeza un gran signo de pregunta.

—Cualquiera. Que. Selecciones —repitió, enfatizando cada palabra.

—Ya entendí, no tiene por qué ser tan grosero.

—Adelante, trabajadora. Apresúrate si quieres comer el desayuno caliente.

Ese sujeto de cuatro ojos, sí que disfruta esto. Lo sé porque su rostro de felicidad rotunda brilla tanto como una luciérnaga. Ja, esa dulce ironía... y sigue llamándome trabajadora. No es necesario, suena casi humillante por el tono en el que lo dice. Definitivamente no tengo idea de qué haré durante todo el tiempo que tenga que pagar el precio por este deseo. Si tengo poderes mágicos, simplemente debí haber deseado saber cómo usarlos para poder deshacerme de los kamaitachi por mi cuenta, sin que me involucrara más con este sujeto. Soy una idiota definitivamente, creo que hasta puedo escuchar la voz de Doumeki decírmelo también.

— _Idiota._

Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no puede remediarse.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta por fin llegar al famoso almacén de tesoros. Ayer, no tuve la oportunidad de entrar aquí ya que el sujeto de cuatro ojos no me lo permitió, sin embargo, he de admitir que esto parece más una bodega llena de objetos que ya nadie quiere utilizar. Le di un buen vistazo a lo que me rodeaba y quedé bastante extrañada si debo admitir. He encontrado desde pequeños tubos mágicos hasta una especie de báculo. Juzgándolo por su apariencia, pareciera salido de un manga _mahou shoujo._

—Vaya. ¿Será que Watanuki-san es en secreto una chica mágica?

Imaginarme al sujeto de cuatro ojos en una transformación me hizo reír.

—¿Qué clase de frase diría? _Por el poder del báculo mágico, ¡Transformación!_ ¡Claro, como si esas cosas sucedieran!

Regresé el báculo a su lugar antes de que él enviara a las chiquillas a vigilarme, o peor aún, que me viera mediante esos poderes psíquicos que tiene. Es increíble que no pueda tener mi privacidad más.

Debo apresurarme antes de que se me siga haciendo aún más tarde y no logre llegar a la escuela. Sino tendré que soportar a ese sujeto durante varias horas extras y prefiero no hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que hacía aquí? ¡Ah! El objeto.

—¿Qué clase de objeto querrá Watanuki-san?

Hay demasiados objetos acá y lo único que tengo por referencia es "cualquiera que selecciones." Pero, hay muchos para decidirme. Wah, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? Continué mi recorrido, con esperanza en que encontraría algo para llevar. Había decidido que el objeto más vistoso sería mi elección, pero no se sentía bien tomar algo sólo porque sí, como si en realidad algo en específico me esperara. A menos claro que ya hubiera perdido mi cordura.

Estaba espiando entre los estantes cerca de varias katanas cuando de alguna forma sentí el susurro de un silbido detrás de mi. ¿Sería posible que…? Entonces hice caso, volví a ver hacia atrás, con la extraña sensación de haber sido llamada. No había nada ordinario, sólo más objetos colocados en los estantes del almacén. Ese panorama me resultó desesperanzador.

Una caja sin embargo hizo que mi atención se concentrara en ella. No era llamativa, sino de color negra, simple. Me acerqué al estante para tomarla y darme cuenta que seguía siendo igual de sencilla, pero estaba cerrada, no podía ver su contenido. Al tomarla, me dio una sensación diferente a la de los demás objetos, era el objeto indicado. Pero, ¿No estaré equivocándome? Se ve demasiado sencillo y además puede que no tenga nada en su interior.

No, no estoy equivocada. De alguna forma confío en que es el objeto correcto.

Así fue como regresé con aquella caja hacia al comedor.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —me preguntó Watanuki, ofreciéndome asiento.

—E-eso creo.

—Yo.

—Vaya, si es el idiota —respondí al saludo de Doumeki.

—Cállate —fue lo que el contestó.

—Idiota sin modales.

—Sé que son muy amigos, pero, el tiempo no se detiene, Hotaru-chan. Se te hacen segundos más tarde.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Toma.

Entregué la caja a Watanuki, quien le dio un vistazo con una sonrisa grande.

—Mhm… ¿Por qué trajiste este objeto? —preguntó él sin despegar sus ojos de la caja.

—Euh… bueno, porque me pareció el objeto correcto. No quería traer algo sólo porque sí, y cuando vi la caja de alguna forma se sintió diferente. Como si fuera el objeto correcto. ¿Me equivoqué? —pregunté al borde de los nervios. No quiero que este sujeto siga burlándose.

—De ti, no me sorprendería —comentó Doumeki con la boca llena.

—¡Cállate!

—No, no es el objeto incorrecto. Sin embargo… es curioso.

—¿El qué?

—Este objeto… no recuerdo haberlo visto antes. Todos los objetos que se encuentran en el almacén de tesoros vinieron a quedarse porque fueron entregado como pagos y estoy seguro de que puedo recordar a cada uno de sus dueños.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Eso es imposible! Son demasiados objetos los que tienes. No podrías recordarlos a todos.

—Es posible —fue todo lo que dijo, aún cuando no estaba convencido. Lo sabía por el tono de su voz. Aunque tal vez yo estaba viendo cosas donde no habían—. Toma —dijo, entregándome de regreso la caja.

—¿La llevo de regreso?

—No. Ábrela por favor.

—¿Yo? —tenía que ser una broma—. Pero, está cerrada y no tengo una llave o algo para abrirlo.

—No importa. Si el objeto te ha seleccionado, deberías ser capaz de abrirlo.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo con los mensajes por descifrar. No tenía el ánimo suficiente para hacer más preguntas, por lo que intenté abrir la caja. Una parte de mí espera con ansias decirle a Watanuki-san "te lo dije". Para mi sorpresa, la caja negra se abrió sin ninguna dificultad, mostrando frente a mi un hermoso medallón.

—Curioso…

Extendí mi mano para entregárselo al sujeto de cuatro ojos, pero él se negó.

—No. Ese objeto ahora te pertenece.

—¿Eh?

—Esto es un sello. Bastante conveniente dada tú situación, Hotaru-chan —comentó él bastante divertido—. Tal parece que te ha seleccionado.

—Pensé en no pedir una explicación, pero ahora estoy más confundida que antes.

—Es-to es un se-llo.

—¡No necesito ese tipo de explicación! —salté molesta. Watanuki comenzó a reírse, así como Maru y Moro.

—No te preocupes. Toma asiento y te iré explicando —dijo él, sentándose para tomar su desayuno.

…

—Un sello. ¿A qué te refieres con que este sello me ha seleccionado? —pregunté casi al término de la comida. Watanuki-san le dio un sorbo a su té antes de responderme.

—La razón por la que te envié al almacén de tesoros es para que seleccionaras un objeto que te ayudara a canalizar tus poderes. Dado a que empezarás a usarlos, es necesario que uses algo que te permita controlarlos con facilidad. Los objetos que están allí guardados como te expliqué antes, son de personas que los entregaron como pago por sus deseos. Algunas veces, esos objetos regresan a la tienda, algunas veces con nuevos poderes adquiridos. Algunas veces, estos objetos regresan a sus dueños, otras veces simplemente llegan a manos de un nuevo dueño. El objeto puede seleccionar a su dueño dependiendo de sus necesidades o de la afinidad que puedan tener. Es así como el sello ha llegado a tus manos.

—Eso quiere decir que este sello va a reprimir mis poderes, ¿No es así? —escucharme decir que tengo poderes me hace sentir un tanto tonta.

—De alguna forma, puede considerarse así.

—Eso es bueno. Conociendo lo torpe que ella puede ser, es mejor que controles sus poderes.

—Tus comentarios como siempre, Doumeki, son tan innecesarios.

El idiota sólo se limitó a sonreír.

—Llévalo contigo y no te lo quites por ninguna razón —ordenó Watanuki, entregándomelo. Lo hice tal cual me lo pidió, pero, no me sentí en absoluto diferente—. Bien, se les hace tarde para la escuela. Es hora que se vayan.

—¡Un minuto! _¿Nos?_ ¿Por qué tengo que ir con este? —reclamé. El sujeto de cuatro ojos sonrió.

—Es conveniente para ti irte con Makoto, aunque no te guste.

¡Allí está de nuevo! ¡Esa sonrisa ganadora de oreja a oreja que muestra toda una burla descarada!

—Lo entiendo. Con gusto iré con Doumeki-kun —respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa. Watanuki no disimuló ni un poco su diversión por el asunto, pero tenía que enfrentar esto de buena forma para dejar de ser el objeto de diversión de este sujeto—. ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté en tono dulce.

—Sí —dijo el chico de cabello café—. Nos vemos, Watanuki.

—Ve con cuidado. Hotaru-chan, espera.

He aquí, mis lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté derrotada.

—Deberías dejar de ser un poco dramática. Disfruta la escuela, trabajadora.

—Sí, sí, como digas.

—Toma —dijo, entregándome un objeto envuelto. ¿Un obento?

—Pero… Watanuki-san…

—Un pequeño presente. Ve con cuidado —dijo con una sonrisa corta. Se fue sin decir nada más luego de despedirse. Yo sin embargo me quedé atónita, mirándole mientras se iba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, seguida de una cálida sensación en mi pecho. _Gracias,_ pensé. Si de alguna forma él podía saber lo que pensaba, quería hacerle saber mi agradecimiento.

— _¡Apresúrate!_ —gritó Doumeki desde afuera. Aún con mi sonrisa dibujada, salí corriendo hacia la entrada.

* * *

El camino hacia la escuela había sido bastante silencioso. Ni Doumeki ni yo hablamos, creo que no sabíamos que decir. Había decidido esperarme para entrar juntos al salón y al hacerlo, la cara de sorpresa de Saki y Eren fue lo primero que vi.

—Vaya, qué cosa más curiosa. Cuando dije que te llevaras bien con Doumeki-kun no creí que siguieras el consejo al pie de la letra y de tan buena forma —dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa.

—No es lo que piensas, Saki. Ocurrieron muchas cosas extrañas ayer.

—¿Quieres contarme sobre ello?

—Sí, lo haré. Pero en…

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando una mano golpeó mi asiento. Un chico yacía frente a Saki y yo con una extraña pose, haciéndole ver bastante tonto. Sabía con perfección de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, idiota? —pregunté fríamente.

—No es contigo con quien quiero hablar, sino con la belleza de cabello corto.

No puede ser.

—Ella no quiere hablar contigo —respondí. Él cambió su pose a una ridícula expresión.

—Yo no sé qué clase de hechizo hayan puesto sobre ti, pero, es imposible que con una belleza como yo, no hayamos cruzado palabra antes.

Ese era Shigeru Mihara, el casanova del salón 2. Mi compañero de clases desde hace unos años atrás y un completo tonto. Cada semana buscaba una nueva víctima, chicas de las diferentes clases que fueran muy hermosas. Tristemente, él terminaba siendo la víctima de sí mismo.

—Eh… Mihara-san… —Saki se veía bastante incómoda, por lo que interrumpí una vez más.

—Vete. Saki no quiere hablar contigo.

—Sé que estás enamorada de mí, Miyake. Hace tantos años que me confesaste tú amor y no puedes superar que no eres mi tipo. Descuida, alguien perfecto como yo aparecerá para ti… eso si es que hay alguien más perfecto que yo —soltó, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño claro, haciendo una pose ridícula.

—Jamás he estado enamorada de ti, Shigeru. Además, Saki es mi novia, así que aléjate de ella si no quieres meterte en problemas —mentí. Desde luego que Saki-chan y yo no teníamos otro vínculo más allá de nuestra amistad, pero me gustaba ser una molestia para este chico. Si hay algo que puede molestarle, son chicas bonitas con novias. Mis palabras habían sorprendido a Saki y a Shigeru, tanto que comenzó a dramatizar una puñalada en el pecho hasta caer frente a nosotras.

—Hermosa señorita Himuro, ¿Por qué?

—Porque Saki-chan prefiere a chicas hermosas como yo —respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Himuro-san es un ser puro y hermoso! Muy diferente de ti que ni un poco de clase tienes.

—Vaya, no sabía que conocías esos terminos, Shigeru.

—Agradezco mucho sus palabras, Mihara-san. Pero, yo no estoy interesada. Lo siento mucho —dijo Saki, ofreciéndole sólo una sonrisa. Mi compañero de clase comenzó a dramatizar una muerte falsa que resonó por el salón.

—¿Ya empezaste a hacerte el idiota? —desde el otro lado del salón, Madoka Eikyuu corrió hacia Shigeru para tomarle de las orejas—. Lamento si las molestó —dijo ella, llevándose al chico casi a rastras.

—¡Suéltame! —comenzó a renegar él.

Madoka y Shigeru eran amigos de la infancia, así que ella era la única que le ayudaba cuando hacían burla a su amigo. Aún cuando era un tonto, Shigeru era bastante agradable e inteligente, muy bueno en matemáticas. Madoka era bastante hermosa, aunque su atención siempre estaba sobre él, ese idiota parece no darse cuenta de que debería comenzar a buscar frente a él y no a su alrededor.

—Perdón Saki —dije después de un rato—. No quise decir que eras mi novia.

—No te preocupes, Hotaru-chan. Sé que lo hiciste para ayudarme un poco y para molestar al joven Mihara. Aunque no sería desafortunada si tuviera una novia tan linda como tú —comentó ella divertida.

—No seas tonta.

—Bueno, ¿Me contarás lo que ha sucedido ayer?

—Sí, sí. Cada detalle.

Y así lo hice. Conté desde mi persecución hasta la tienda de deseos y lo que había ocurrido esta mañana.

—Todo suena interesante, salido de un libro de ficción —comentó ella con un brillo en los ojos. Saki era aficionada a la ficción, así que contarle esto tal vez no haya sido una buena idea—. Y pensar que tú tienes poderes mágicos, ¡Eso es aún más interesante! ¡Es fascinante! ¿Serás ahora como una chica mágica y dirás frases conmovedoras?

—B-b-basta, por favor…

—Si algún día haces uso de tus poderes mágicos, quiero que me avises. Aunque yo no pueda hacer nada, estaré apoyándote.

—¿En verdad crees todo lo que te he dicho? —pregunté incrédula. Saki sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? El mundo no es un espacio limitado. Aunque no todos seamos capaces de ver cosas increíbles o hacer cosas maravillosas, no deberíamos cerrarnos a la posibilidad de creer. Si no fuéramos capaces de creer, mucho no existiría el día de hoy.

—¿Aún si se trata de algo que no se puede ver?

—Exacto. El mundo se trata de eso, lo que vemos y lo que no vemos.

* * *

Las notas de Glasses-chan: Holi :) Perdón por la semana de ausencia (aunque creo igual nadie la notó :v)

Este capítulo se siente como los de xxxHOLiC Rei, cortos (aunque lo siento como que de relleno), pero bueno, había que explicar ciertas cosillas por allí. En fin, espero leer sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y qué esperan del siguiente.

Respondiendo al review de **inary. go:** Sobre lo que contiene el huevo que Yuuko le da a Doumeki, ella le explica que no es como el que se le entregó a Watanuki, de donde surgió Tanpopo, el pajarillo que le regala a Himawari, ya que de él no saldría nada. Le ayudaría en los eventos futuros a Watanuki, que era precisamente el momento de su muerte. Desgraciadamente sí sirve para borrar los recuerdos de él, pero, será de esperar a ver si Makoto hará uso de él o no. Muchas gracias por leer :D


	7. Chapitre 7

Capítulo 7

 _"El mundo se trata de eso, lo que vemos y lo que no vemos."_

—Saki-chan… —dije, mirándola con asombro. Ella se limitó a sonreír, dejando su mirada hacia el vacío.

—Creer no es una tontería, tampoco un pecado. Estoy segura que hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, pero no por ello debo cuestionarlas. Nadie se detiene a cuestionar el por qué de la vida o su propósito, aún cuando es algo de importancia.

—Pero, no puedes creer todo lo que escuchas —interrumpí. Ella se volvió a mi, soltando una risita.

—Es cierto. Lo que acabas de contarme lo creí por la convicción que hay en tú voz. La luz que se ve reflejada en tus ojos cuando lo dices. Tú tampoco estás tan convencida de lo que viviste, pero aún así lo crees.

—Saki…

—No puedo esperar a verte haciendo magia, ¡Estoy segura de que será im-pre-si-o-nan-te! —ay, no puede ser.

—No sigas…

—Tranquila, Hotaru. Se pondrá peor el día en el que finalmente pueda verte. ¡No puedo esperar!

Wah, no debí haberle dicho sobre esto. Ella comienza a hacer una extraña danza, lo que significa que está demasiado emocionada por esto. Yo por otro lado, estoy muy apenada. El escucharme decir cosas como la historia de cómo llegue a la tienda y repetir las palabras de Watanuki-san me hacen avergonzarme. El hecho de no haber sido cuestionada aún por mi cordura me hace preguntarme si no estoy rodeada de un montón de locos como yo. Saki-chan puede que esté loca… ni hablar del sujeto de cuatro ojos… Shigeru está loco. Eso no se cuestiona ni un poco. Madoka parece estar un tanto cuerda… al menos eso creo. ¿Y qué hay de Doumeki?

Me vuelvo a verle sólo para descubrir su típica mirada fría sobre mi.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta.

—No te estaba viendo a ti —repliqué.

—Bien. Porque no quiero empezar la mañana con mala suerte por tú culpa.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Cállate.

¡Ese sujeto no está loco! Es sólo un gran idiota con el que tengo que compartir clases. ¡Es peor el hecho de verlo en la tienda! ¡Me da un terrible coraje!

Uh… ¿Qué hay de Eren? Creo que es la única persona cuerda entre todos. Pero no quiero contarle sobre la tienda, no lo sé, sigue sonando tonto. No sé si él sea una persona escéptica… no, lo mejor será no comentar nada sobre el asunto.

* * *

Luego de una mañana cargada de clases, en la hora de almuerzo me dirigía con Saki-chan hacia el patio para poder disfrutar del clima fresco. A Saki sin embargo se le había ocurrido una idea de lo peor.

—Doumeki-san —le había llamado al idiota—. Si no te importa, ¿No te gustaría comer con nosotras afuera? A Hotaru-chan y a mí nos daría mucho gusto de que nos acompañes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Siempre y cuando ella no sea ruidosa —comentó el idiota, señalándome. Ella suprimió una risilla, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, comeremos en silencio.

—¡Saki!

Y heme aquí, yendo hacia afuera con el obento que Watanuki-san me había regalado mientras Saki-chan conversaba con el idiota de Doumeki de lo más jovial. Esto me produce aún más coraje.

Si no fuera suficiente, mi amiga se encargó de invitar a alguien más y es la razón por la que ahora yace un poco de arroz en mi uniforme.

—¡Gushiken-san! ¡Por aquí! —gritó Saki hace unos segundos atrás. Al escuchar ese nombre, solté por accidente los palillos.

—Idiota —susurró Doumeki.

—¡¿Quién pidió tú opinión, idiota?!

—Que te den.

—¡¿Eso qué diablos significa?!

—Parece que he llegado en buen momento —dijo Eren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo por mi parte estaba totalmente sonrojada.

—E-Eren-san.

—Hola, Hotaru-chan. Es un hermoso obento. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Yo sólo… yo…

—Es imposible que alguien tan torpe pueda hacer algo como eso.

Maldito Doumeki.

—¿Trajiste tú obento? —le pregunté al rubio, ignorando por completo los comentarios desagradables de Doumeki.

—No, compré un poco de yakisoba.

—Ya-ya veo.

— _Itadakimasu_ —dijo Saki, mirándome con una sonrisa ganadora. Algún día golpearé a esa chica por hacerme pasar estas vergüenzas.

Comimos relativamente en silencio, sólo escuchando los grotescos sonidos que provenían de Doumeki cada que masticaba. No tengo idea de cómo lo hemos soportado tanto. En medio de aquel silencio, Saki profirió un grito ahogado, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté. Ella no respondió, sólo se volvió a ver su alrededor y finalmente hacia arriba.

Yo también lo hice y vi la oscuridad que cubría el cielo. No es de extrañar, estamos en Junio y este mes suele verse así la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque, creo que sabía el por qué mi amiga se había sobresaltado.

Gotas comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, haciendo que rápidamente saliéramos huyendo a buscar refugio. Algunos chicos comenzaron a correr despavoridos, gritando. No pude evitar sonreír ante la escena. La ciudad que huye de lo que cae del cielo.

 _Ploc._

 _Ploc._

Ese sonido… los recuerdos que me trae la lluvia…

 _Ploc._

—Es una pena que se haya estropeado el almuerzo —dice Saki haciendo un puchero.

—Sí —le responde Doumeki—. ¿Se mojó, Himuro-san?

—No, por suerte sólo fueron unas cuantas gotas sobre mi cabello. ¿Qué hay de usted?

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._ Los recuerdos de la lluvia…

Mis ojos se concentran en la caída de las gotas de lluvia, viendo cómo entre ellas pasan las personas, huyendo de lo que cae del cielo. La ciudad solitaria…

 _Splash._

 _Splash._

 _Ploc, ploc._

Ese es el sonido de una ciudad solitaria. Una ciudad que huye para encontrar refugio de lo que cae del cielo.

Entre las finas gotas, una chica sigue caminando; lleva en brazos una bolsa que protege con su gabardina.

 _Splash._

Bajo ella, el encuentro de sus zapatos con el asfalto mojado reproduce una sinfonía uniforme, la cual aumenta y disminuye su ritmo con cada paso.

 _Splash. Splash. Splash._

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

La chica que va en la calle solitaria se ve cansada, fuera de sí, débil. Ella se siente débil, a duras penas y logra sostenerse en pie. Debería estar fría como un témpano por toda la lluvia que ahora corre sobre su ropa, cabello y rostro, sin embargo, hierve por la fiebre que ha reducido cada uno de sus pasos.

—Sólo un poco más.

Pero le era imposible seguir. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo le demandara descansar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta que sus piernas no respondieron más y se desvaneció, cayendo como una pluma despegada del cuerpo de un ave. Sin menor premeditación.

Aún así, la chica quiso seguir. Se arrastró para cubrir la bolsa de comprados y evitar que se dañara el contenido. Un impulso no fue suficiente para que ella se levantara, las fuerzas habían dejado su cuerpo y ahora era una figura inmóvil que yacía en el suelo. Le pareció haber dormido una eternidad, al menos hasta que una voz le llamo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —logró escuchar a duras penas. Abrió con dificultad sus pesados párpados, permitiéndole ver el retrato de un joven hermoso. Los cabellos dorados se comienzan a humedecer, sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano yacen sobre ella, mirándole con preocupación verdadera.

—¿Eres el ángel que vendrá a llevarme? —pregunta ella con voz divertida. Él no responde, sólo sonríe después de un rato.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tú casa.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. Estarás bien, lo prometo.

Con la chica en brazos, el ángel la llevó hasta su hogar, donde por primera vez la cuidadora pareció realmente preocupada por ella. Le agradeció el gesto al muchacho, la niña habría muerto si no le hubiera ayudado.

—¿Hotaru-chan?

La voz de Eren me saca de mis pensamientos. Me vuelvo a él y noto la preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté preocupada. Él dejó ir una carcajada, mirándome con... ¿Dulzura? ¿Era eso?

—No. Sólo me preguntaba qué pensabas, estás muy distraída.

—Ah, no es nada. Sólo vino a mi mente un recuerdo hermoso —comenté con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules claros se posaron sobre los míos por un instante—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No. No es nada. A mi también me gusta la lluvia.

—Es hermosa, ¿No es así?

—Sí. Aunque no todos los recuerdos bajo la lluvia son hermosos —su mirada se perdió en la lluvia, su rostro perdió la sonrisa que había dibujado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Desde luego —responde él, sonriendo nuevamente—. Lo siento, debe ser el clima el que me ha puesto así.

—Ya veo. Oye…

—Dime.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar de algo que te atormente, no dudes en decírmelo. Tal vez no pueda ser de mucha ayuda, pero, algunas veces hablar de las cosas que nos preocupan alivia más el pesar.

—Muchas gracias, Hotaru-chan. Aunque no entiendo por qué lo dices.

¿No querrá preocupar a alguien con lo que le sucede?

—Nada en especial. Creo que sólo son cuestiones del clima —respondí, abrazando la caja de obento—. Deberíamos terminar de almorzar, el tiempo se nos agota —dije, aunque adentro me sentí un poco mal. No conocer el secreto de una persona que quieres, ¿Te vuelve una mala persona? Desear conocer todo sobre esa persona, ¿Es egoísta?

No lo sé, no soy capaz de responder la pregunta con un comentario brillante. Tal vez quizás porque son respuestas que preferiría no escuchar. Pero, ¿Qué hay de la tristeza que transmite ese silencio?

—Oye Hotaru, ¿No vienes? —la voz de Saki me hace salir de mis pensamientos por un segundo. Asiento pero sé que no dejaría ir el asunto tan pronto.

—Oye —me llama Doumeki—. ¿Estás bien?

—No me digas que ahora te interesas en cómo me siento.

—No.

—Entonces no preguntes cosas que no quieres saber.

—¿Es cierto que sabes tiro con arco?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —pregunté sobresaltada.

—Es algo que escuché. ¿Es verdad?

—Pues… sí. Pero no lo hago hace mucho. Dejé de practicar en la secundaria cuando Yagami-san enfermó. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Es sólo que me era difícil creer que una tonta como tú sea capaz de tener una flecha y un arco en sus manos sin que nadie termine lastimado.

—¡¿Y ESO QUÉ QUIERE DECIR, BASTARDO?!

—Eres muy ruidosa. Además que te ofendes rápido. Eso si puede llamarse ofensa a una verdad.

—¡Tú eres el irrespetuoso que se pasa molestándome! ¡Yo no soy ninguna tonta o idiota o torpe!

—Quién sabe.

—¡Idiota!

—Vaya, si iban a estar de buenos amigos entonces iré a terminar mi almuerzo en el salón —comentó Saki divertida. Ella estaba sola, no había rastro de Eren.

—Ya te dije que no somos amigos —musité, ella simplemente rió.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No hay de qué avergonzarse.

—No sigas, por favor…

* * *

En la tarde, la lluvia había cesado bastante. Me dirigía a la tienda sola, Doumeki tenía práctica de tiro con arco. Saki-chan práctica de danza. Yo, bueno, tendría que cumplir con el pago por mi deseo. Podía esperarme muchas labores de parte del señor mago Kimihiro Watanuki.

Wah, vaya vida…

—Ya regresé —musité. Watanuki-san estaba en la entrada junto con Maru y Moro, haciendo nada en absoluto.

—Bienvenida, Hotaru-chan —saludó él con una extraña sonrisa. Maru y Moro me miraron divertidas, pero no dijeron nada, sólo salieron corriendo.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—En absoluto. Nosotros llegamos a tiempo para disfrutar del dorama bajo la lluvia.

—¿Eh? ¿Watanuki-san ve doramas?

—No. Me refería a la linda historia de amor en la que una chica conoce un chico bajo la lluvia.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a…?

—¿CÓ-CÓMO LO SUPO?

—Lo compartiste conmigo, lo cual agradezco. Veo que Hotaru-chan tiene un corazón detrás de esa actitud tsundere.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—No te preocupes. Todos somos víctimas del amor alguna vez en la vida, eso nos transforma.

—¿De verdad? —Watanuki-san asiente, dándole una calada a su pipa—. Watanuki-san, ¿Usted ha cambiado por un amor?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido un amor? —pregunté con sarna. Qué puede comprender alguien que no ha vivido jamás el amor en carne propia, ¿No es así?

—Sí, hace mucho tiempo. Luego de esa persona, no he conocido a alguien más a quien le haya dicho que la quiero. ¿Por qué? ¿Eso te hace sentir celosa, Hotaru-chan?

—Esto… ¿Perdón?

—Tranquila. Es sólo una broma.

—Vaya pésima broma. Un minuto, no intentes persuadirme del tema. ¡¿Cómo es que supiste sobre esos recuerdos?! ¡En ninguna parte del contrato leí que no tendría más mi privacidad!

—No es como si quisiera inmiscuirme en los recuerdos de una chiquilla de 16 años. Es sólo que… por alguna extraña razón puedo saber qué es lo que piensas. Y ya que pensaste en ese recuerdo, no pude dejar de verlo.

—¡¿Cómo. Lo. Haces?!

—Ya te lo dije, ¿No es así? Sólo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, aunque no todo el tiempo si es lo que te estás preguntando.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme, estaba furiosa y apenada. ¡No quiero que lean mis pensamientos! ¡Eso no está bien!

—Pero, ¿Por qué sólo mis pensamientos?

—No lo sé. No sé si exista el poder de leer mentes en realidad.

—Bueno, ¿No eres acaso un mago poderoso? Deberías saber la respuesta.

—No soy un mago poderoso. He ganado cierto nivel de magia con el tiempo que he pasado en la tienda. Sin embargo, el mundo en el que habito cambia constantemente y cada día nacen personas con poderes extraordinarios. Tú eres un ejemplo de ello. Decir que alguien tiene más poder es absoluto, siempre hay personas que crecen más y más. Sólo conozco el caso de una tan sola persona que fue muy poderosa, lo suficiente para poder romper una ley inquebrantable. Pero también, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Una ley inquebrantable? ¿Te refieres a los pecados?

—No, no precisamente.

Watanuki-san se movió para permitirme sentarme junto a él. El humo salió por sus labios, mientras miraba a la lejanía.

—Un país está regido por reglas específicas, ¿No es así? —asentí. Está en lo correcto—. El mismo universo en el que vives está regido por leyes también, ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Pero, no lo entiendo.

—Así como existen leyes en cada uno de los mundos, aquellos con poder tienen restricciones porque no pueden interferir en los límites existentes. El futuro, la muerte, son leyes que si se quebrantan pueden provocar desastre. Los deseos de las personas tienen limitantes también, no todo deseo puede verse cumplido a pesar de que el precio sea el indicado.

—¿Por qué?

—Desear es algo poderoso, puede causar felicidad o infelicidad para la persona que desee.

Me encuentro atónita, en total silencio, admirando al sujeto con gafas frente a mi. El humo se extiende poco a poco, su rostro no parece inmutarse ni un poco.

—Esta es la primera lección, Hotaru-chan.

—¿Lección de qué?

—De lo que debes saber del universo que te rodea. Aunque no pareces creer en él, de alguna forma sí sientes que estás apegada a él, ¿No es así?

—Bu-bueno…

—No hay de que apenarse. Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no todos pueden comprender.

—¿Significa que no me estoy volviendo loca? —pregunté divertida. Él negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

—En absoluto. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si traes un poco de té?

—S-sí.

—Tienes mucho que hacer, Hotaru-chan. Quiero saber si tú también puedes escucharme como yo a ti. Es absolutamente fascinante que no haya visto un caso como este antes. Y mira que llevo muchos años en esto.

 _¿Muchos años? ¿Qué significa?_

—Por favor, ve por el té, Hotaru-chan. No hay tiempo que perder.

Allí está el típico sujeto molesto de cuatro ojos.

—Ya te oí, no tienes por qué repetirlo.

—¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Respira, respira, respira. Lo malo no puede durar para siempre, ¿Verdad?

— _¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!_ —se unen Maru y Moro, cantando la orden que estaba cumpliendo. Un suspiro salió de mis labios, las palabras de Watanuki-san seguían resonando en mi cabeza.

Leyes inquebrantables y recuerdos. Había mucho más para procesar esta noche con la almohada.

* * *

 **Glasses-chan dice:** ¡Hola! Una gran disculpa por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero, créanme, han sido días bastante movidos y difíciles. El capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejarlo hasta allí para que no se pierda el hilo de lo que sigue. Les agradezco mucho a quienes sigan leyendo este doujinshi escrito xD Ahora, tengo una pequeña noticia. Dejaré de actualizar cada sábado como había prometido. Déjenme decirles el por qué. Si bien es cierto que gran parte de Hitsuzen está ya escrito, antes de publicar voy revisando y quitando cosas o corrigiendo, ya que la trama de la versión original era completamente distinta a la de la versión revisada. Por ello, me tomo mi tiempo xD Algunas veces es casi una tortura :v pero quiero subir algo que valga la pena leer (igual, sé que no es la gran historia, pero quiero hacerlo bien dentro de lo que cabe (? si eso tiene sentido xD)

Cabe decir que no sé en cada cuánto estaré actualizando, por lo que les pido nuevamente disculpas. Espero que cuando termine este ciclo, en vacaciones me quede tiempo de trabajar en la revisión y poder subir capítulos más seguido, al menos para terminar de subir a FF la primera parte de Hitsuzen (aunque en serio ya quiero llegar a la parte dos y tres xD). Espero su comprensión en el asunto. Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leen :D Espero leer qué les ha parecido este capítulo.

 **Respondiendo a inary. go:** Pues no, no sale nada de ese huevo :( Aunque esperemos que algo bueno llegue para Watanuki. Y será de esperar a ver qué le depara el futuro a Hotaru... ¿Será que logrará el objetivo? ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapitre 8

_El poder de desear. Algo que no todos son capaces de comprender._

Haber esperado a Hotaru-chan en el balcón no había sido a propósito. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería esa persona.

—Maru, Moro —llamo a mis pequeñas ayudantes. Ambas corren alegremente hacía mí y me rodean con sus brazos—. Háganme un favor. Vayan y díganle a Hotaru-chan que sirva el té en la sala cuando haya terminado, por favor.

—¿Por qué Watanuki? —preguntan ambas al unísono.

—Porque pronto tendremos la visita de un cliente. Descuiden, yo me encargaré de recibirle.

—¡Entendido!

—Muchas gracias —Maru y Moro corren hacia adentro de la tienda felizmente. Agradezco mucho su compañía, ambas son buenas niñas. Mientras espero, le doy una calada a la pipa, pensando en aquel mago y Yūko-san. ¿Alguien es capaz de quebrantar leyes por otra persona?

—Me pregunto… —sería un tema interesante de discusión con Haruka-san. Parte de mi curiosidad repentina se esfuma con el humo que sale de mis labios. No puedo evitar reírme, a veces la curiosidad es algo que se pierde con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, parece que no es mi caso, al menos no aún. Incluso después de tantos años…

—Ah.

—Oh.

No me había percatado de la presencia de la mujer que está frente a la tienda. Ella mira a su alrededor extrañada, confundida.

—Buenas tardes —saludé amablemente. La mujer se vuelve a mí, aún confundida.

—Perdón, creo que sin querer he entrado a su hogar. Disculpe las molestias.

—No, no hay problema —respondo. Ella sin embargo sigue viéndose intranquila—. Si no le molesta, ¿No le gustaría quedarse a tomar un poco de té?

—¿Eh?

—Está bien. Siempre y cuando usted quiera.

—Pero, no estaría bien. Usted y yo apenas y nos conocemos.

—Es verdad. Aún así, mantengo mi invitación.

—¿En verdad estaría bien? —pregunta al cabo de unos segundos. Yo me detengo a sonreír y levantarme.

—Después de usted.

...

—Hotaru-chan —me llaman Maru y Moro. Ambas vienen con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Watanuki pide que lleves el té a la sala.

Ese sujeto...

—Creí que quería tomar el té afuera. Por Dios, ese sujeto cambia rápido de parecer.

Agradezco a las pequeñas y termino de arreglar la bandeja para evitar un desastre en mi camino hacia la sala. Me pregunto que es lo que se trae entre manos ahora. Watanuki-san sí que es una persona interesante...

Leyes inquebrantables.

Mis pensamientos regresan a sus palabras. ¿Quiso decir que hay leyes inquebrantables que se pueden romper? Rayos, quizás será mejor no aprender nada de la magia y eso, creo que a veces la ignorancia sí es felicidad. Podría ser buena ayudante sin magia, definitivamente lo propondré pronto. No me molestaría servir té o cocinar, ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Cuidado —la potente voz de Watanuki-san me saca de mis pensamientos y antes que pueda reaccionar, está frente a mí sosteniendo la bandeja que está de lado—. Sí que eres distraída.

—¡P-perdón!

—Disculpe a mi ayudante. Lleva sólo unos días en esto pero es bastante descoordinada y distraída. Es un alivio que aún podamos compartir el té.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —reclamé furiosa. Una risilla me hizo percatarme de una chica que estaba sentada en la mesa. ¡Este sujeto! Mis mejillas arden por la vergüenza.

—Buenas tardes —saludé apenada.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Es una cliente? —susurré. Me volví al sujeto de cuatro ojos quien parecía satisfecho con mi pregunta. No respondió nada, sólo comenzó a servir el té y le entregó una taza a la chica.

—Huele delicioso —dijo ella.

—Ahora, ojou-san. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído aquí?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Qué es lo que te ha traído aquí hoy? —repitió él, esta vez mirando a la chica.

—No lo sé. Iba caminando por allí y de alguna forma sentí que debía entrar aquí.

—Si has entrado aquí, es porque tienes un deseo.

—No tengo un deseo —repuso la chica rápidamente. Watanuki-san finalmente se sentó en la silla frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarle. Me sentía como una entrometida por escuchar su conversación, pero no sabía cómo irme de allí tampoco.

—¿Estás segura?

La muchacha puso ambas manos sobre su regazo, parecía bastante incómoda. Su mirada se dirigió hacia sus manos, la de Watanuki-san por el otro lado no se despegó de ella.

—Yo... yo no...

—Esto es... una tienda —dije, incapaz de detener mis palabras. La chica cambió su expresión, ahora se veía mucho más aliviada.

—¿Qué clase de tienda?

—Una tienda de deseos —respondió Watanuki, finalmente bebiendo de su té—. Si has encontrado la tienda y estás dentro de ella es porque tienes un deseo.

—Pero, no tengo ningún deseo. Además, fue una casualidad que hoy no fuera a casa por la ruta que siempre sigo. Había algo que tenía que hacer y después de eso terminé aquí.

—Mhm, ya veo.

—Así es. Aunque, es interesante que exista una tienda de esta clase. Jamás había escuchado antes de este tipo de tiendas.

—Es porque no existen. Aunque no siempre tenemos la suerte de recibir muchos clientes.

—Es una pena.

¿Por qué no sigue preguntándole sobre su deseo? ¿En realidad ella no tiene un deseo y entró por error? Hay algo que no está bien. Decidí salir de allí, no quería ser una molestia. Aunque en realidad quería preguntarle al sujeto de cuatro ojos qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

...

—¡Maru! ¡Moro!

—¡Sí!

—Por favor acompañen a la señorita a la salida —pedí. Ambas asintieron, yendo hacia la chica. Ella agradeció nuevamente el té aunque no lo tocó. Hotaru-chan por su parte estaba llena de dudas y no tenía que escuchar sus pensamientos para saberlo.

Me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde encontré a mi ayudante.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada. ¿La cliente ya se fue?

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué te pareció nuestra cliente? —le pregunté. Ella me miró bastante confundida—. Me refiero a si sentiste algo extraño cuando la chica estuvo aquí.

—La verdad no. Sólo sentí mucha pena cuando escuchó mis gritos.

—Eso te ganas por ser tan ruidosa —respondí. Hotaru me fulminó con su mirada—. Entonces, ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

—¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?

Sí. De otra forma iría en contra de la naturaleza de Hotaru-chan.

—Esa chica entró a la tienda pero no tenía un deseo. ¿Por qué? Creí que la tienda la podían ver sólo quienes tuvieran deseos.

Aún hay mucho que explicarle a mi pequeña ayudante. Sin embargo, su curiosidad se me hace bastante interesante, quiere respuestas aunque no quiere saberlas en realidad.

—Todos pueden desear, Hotaru-chan. Todos desean todos los días. Pero, no todos están destinados a encontrarse. Aunque hayan miles de deseos allá afuera, aquellos que son capaces de entrar a la tienda son quienes tienen un vínculo por forjar con este lugar y conmigo.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí. Por el encuentro que tendremos. Los encuentros permiten forjar vínculos y por ello la tienda permite dejar entrar a aquellos que estén dispuestos a tomar ese encuentro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con la chica?

—Ella regresará —afirmé—, porque eso es lo que necesita.

—¿Eh?

—Te lo explicaré cuando ella regrese de nuevo.

Ella regresaría pronto, lo sabía. Aunque sentía un poco de pena ya que mi pequeña asistente no se percató de su presencia. Quizás no está dentro de las habilidades de Hotaru-chan... o aún sus poderes no despiertan.

—Tú si que tienes el talento de ser místico cuando te lo propones —dijo ella riendo.

...

—¿Un cliente llegó a la tienda? —me pregunta Saki emocionada.

—Sí, aunque no tenía ningún deseo —comenté dándole una mordida a mi almuerzo.

—Quizás ella aún no sienta que es el momento de pedir su deseo —dijo Doumeki. Aunque me molestó por hablar con la boca llena, tenía razón.

—Watanuki-san dijo que ella regresaría porque era lo que ella necesitaba.

—Seguramente debe estar pasando por un momento difícil —dijo Saki con un dedo sobre su mejilla—. Tal vez ese es el motivo por el cual no es capaz de expresar su deseo.

—No lo sé. Se veía bastante tranquila.

Intenté recordar el rostro de la chica para descifrar algo, pero nada vino a mi mente. Me parecía sólo una chica ordinaria, del tipo que te encontrarías en la calle mientras vas caminando. No es porque no sea bonita, sino porque no ves que su exterior denote algo que sea anormal.

—Lo que ves no siempre es lo que parece. El exterior de una persona puede dar un mensaje equivocado, hasta el más mínimo gesto puede tener un doble significado, eso incluye también una expresión. A veces la más brillante sonrisa oculta una carga pesada.

—Doumeki...

—Te acompañaré a la tienda hoy —y así se destruye un buen discurso.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!

—Le prometí a Watanuki que iría a cenar hoy. No me gusta el konjaku.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no cocinaré para ti!

—Es mejor así. Podría morir intoxicado por tú culpa.

¡Este sujeto!

—¡Oye tú...!

—¡Que te den!

Saki-chan no perdió su oportunidad para reírse de nosotros.

—No cabe duda que ustedes son muy buenos amigos.

—No empieces por favor... deberías dejar de invitarlo a almorzar con nosotras.

—Doumeki-kun me agrada mucho, así que no veo por qué no puedo invitarlo. Además, así puedo disfrutar de buena comedia sin necesidad de una tele.

—¡Saki! —grité molesta. Mi amiga sólo empieza a reírse como loca, disfrutando cada segundo de esto.

...

De regreso a la tienda, intenté no perder la cordura, ya que iba en compañía de Eren. Ahh...

Además de Saki-chan y Doumeki por supuesto. Ambos iban adelante de nosotros a propósito.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó Eren. Negué con mi cabeza.

—No es nada. Sólo pensaba en la tienda.

—Espero algún día me lleves a la tienda. Me da mucha curiosidad conocerla.

Ahhh, nada me gustaría más... pero con el sujeto de cuatro gafas allí, es imposible. Por alguna razón lo imagino con una sonrisa maligna de oreja a oreja, torturándome frente Eren para hacerme enojar y explotar y así quedar mal.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondí sonrojada. Él se detuvo a verme.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Sus ojos azules claros estaban sobre los míos, así que no pude evitar ponerme aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—No es la gran cosa, en serio. Mi jefe es un tanto raro —y vaya que lo es—. Es una tienda muy pequeña y rústica —mi risa histérica no se hizo esperar. Me sentía tan apenada.

—Aún así, espero poder visitarte en tú trabajo, Hotaru-chan.

Ah, Eren… el chico era todo un amor.

—No vayas a caerte, Miyake —suelta Doumeki, mirándome por detrás de su hombro. Tiene suerte de que no lo tenga cerca para pegarle un puñetazo por entrometido.

El resto de nuestra caminata siguió en silencio. Eren fue el primero en despedirse y me deseó mucha suerte en el trabajo. Saki fue la siguiente, despidiéndose entre risas por una pequeña discusión que tuve con el tonto de Doumeki. No entiendo por qué todos creen que somos buenos amigos si apenas podemos soportarnos.

En unos pasos más estaríamos dentro de la tienda, así que debo pensar en qué haré de cenar. No quiero cocinar para Doumeki, pero conociendo al sujeto de cuatro ojos seguramente me tocaría preparar lo que él quisiera sólo para molestarme. Vaya.

—¿Eh?

Mis pasos se detuvieron súbitamente cuando vi a la chica de ayer entrando en la tienda. Entró corriendo.

—Allí está —dije. Doumeki se volvió a mí.

—¿Quién?

—La chica de la que te hablé hoy. Acaba de llegar a la tienda, justo como Watanuki dijo.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Finalmente diría su deseo?

Corrí rápidamente hacia la entrada, sin poder detener el impulso de ver qué sucedería adentro.

…

—Ah, tal parece que han llegado.

Me sorprendió que la chica de ayer hubiese venido con tanta rapidez, apostaba a que regresaría dentro de unos días. Tal vez lo que ella quiere no le permite estar en paz consigo misma. Regresó, porque era necesario para ella.

Maru y Moro reciben a la cliente. Puedo sentir la presencia de Makoto y Hotaru además de la de nuestra cliente. Todos están reunidos al fin.

—Perdón —es lo primero que dice ella—. Es sólo que he venido aquí sin pensarlo.

—No hay problema. ¿Le gustaría una taza de té? —ofrezco. La chica pelirroja me mira confundida, casi perpleja de la amabilidad que muestro. No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por ahora, el momento aún no ha llegado.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí. Estaba a punto de compartir un poco con unos invitados.

—¡No! ¡Está bien! No quiero ser una molestia…

—Por favor, quédate —Makoto aparece con Hotaru en la entrada, ambos mirándome. Agradezco mucho la intervención de Makoto, es genuina y honesta.

—Muchas gracias.

Había preparado un poco de té para los invitados, así que todos pasamos a la sala.

—¿Quieres que yo lleve eso? —me preguntó Hotaru. Negué con mi cabeza.

—No quiero que suceda un accidente —dije con una ceja alzada. Ella rápidamente comenzó a hacer rabietas.

—¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!

—Eres muy distraída, Hotaru-chan.

—¡Oye!

—Es de mala educación hacer esperar a un cliente. Además, no creo que quieras perderte el deseo que ella tiene, ¿O me equivoco?

Rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y ella sólo se volvió a ver de lado.

—Yo… yo no…

—Eso fue lo que pensé.

No recibí respuesta, así que decidí proseguir con nuestra visita.

—¿De verdad está bien? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto. Aunque me da curiosidad de saber qué te trajo aquí hoy.

—Pues verá… de alguna forma sentí mucha curiosidad respecto a lo que dijo ayer. Sobre la tienda y los deseos que concede.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —pregunté, dándole una taza de té.

—¿Cómo puedo saber si de verdad puede conceder un deseo?

—Eres libre de creer en la posibilidad.

—Pero, los deseos de las personas… no todos pueden concederse.

—Es verdad. No todos los deseos pueden verse concedidos —respondí, mirando de reojo a mi pequeña ayudante—. Hay límites en los que no puedo interferir. Además, para poder conceder un deseo debo recibir un pago equivalente al deseo que se tenga. Si el precio no es el indicado, no puedo conceder el deseo.

—¿Qué clase de pagos recibe?

—Objetos valiosos de la persona que desea. Un reloj, recuerdos… todo depende de qué tan grande es el deseo.

¿Por qué ella pregunta estas cosas?

He allí la curiosidad de Hotaru-chan fluyendo.

—Ahora, dime. ¿Cuál es tú deseo?

La pelirroja parpadea repetidas veces, atrapada en su propia incomodidad. Su reacción es fácil de leer, lo que ella quiere es algo que no puede decir frente varias personas.

—Ya se lo había dicho, ¿No es así? Yo no tengo ninguna clase de deseo.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, mirándole fijamente. Ella entrelazó sus dedos y bajó sus manos hasta su regazo tal y como lo había hecho ayer. No quería mirarme, como si mi mirada representara un juicio hacia ella. Aquello que no era visible para los otros dos en la sala, aquello que ella ocultaba… era cada vez más claro.

—Sí. Pero, si yo tuviera un deseo… ¿Podría ser capaz de desear algo prohibido? —preguntó, mirándome por fin—. ¿No recibiría un castigo por ello?

—¿Por qué habrías de recibir un castigo? —pregunté, desviando mi mirada hacia mi té—. No eres la única persona que ha deseado algo.

—Yo… yo no quiero nada. Sólo me lo preguntaba.

—Mhm, ya veo.

—Debe parecerle tonto que pregunte tantas cosas. Lamento mucho las molestias.

—En absoluto. Agradezco mucho tus preguntas —respondí, suavizando mi expresión.

Sé que pronto regresarás.

—Ojou-san, si no le molesta, ¿Podría decirme por qué su repentina curiosidad sobre lo prohibido?

—¿Eh? —mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse, mirando nuevamente a sus manos. Makoto y Hotaru siguen en silencio, esperando—. Pues… no es como si me atrajera la idea de las cosas prohibidas, sólo me da curiosidad saber su origen. A veces es difícil no presionar un botón incluso cuando sabes que va contra las reglas. Porque aún cuando tú corazón te pide seguir ese sentimiento, sabes que es imposible, se trata de algo que no puede romperse, como una promesa.

Por un par de segundos sentí pena por ella. Sin embargo, ella borró rápidamente la tristeza de su rostro.

—Perdón, no sé por qué hablo así. Son tonterías.

—No es nada.

Su visita tal y como ayer fue breve. No tocó el té frente a ella y se fue sin preguntar algo más. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella misma intentara volver realidad su deseo. Pero tal y como es de esperarse, regresará porque eso es lo que necesita.

…

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté confundida. Watanuki siguió fumando su pipa tranquilamente, ni siquiera se volvió a verme. Se habían dirigido a la parte trasera de la tienda con Doumeki, esperando a que yo llevara vino y queso. Como había esperado, la cena estuvo a mi cargo y ahora, seguía cumpliendo mis labores como ayudante. Sin embargo, seguía mucho más confundida por la visita de la cliente. No comprendo en absoluto qué sucede.

—¿Qué fue el qué? —finalmente respondió él luego de varios segundos.

—Eso. La visita de la cliente.

—Aún no está lista para pedir su deseo. Sin embargo, ella regresará.

—Déjame adivinar, eso es lo que necesita —dije, dejando la bandeja sobre el suelo—. Ya me lo has dicho antes. Pero, sigo sin entender. No comprendo estas lecciones de magia —confesé finalmente. Watanuki-san me sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

—Debes aprender a controlar tú curiosidad, Hotaru-chan. Si sigues presionándote por saber la conclusión, no te darás cuenta de lo que en verdad importa. Dime, ¿Qué sentiste hoy que viste a nuestra cliente?

—¿Eh? ¿De nuevo esa pregunta?

—Pues sí. Me gustaría saber tú respuesta, además de la de Makoto.

—Yo no sentí nada —respondió Doumeki con la boca llena—. Aunque, si hay algo peculiar con ella.

—¿Y qué es? Yo sigo sin ver nada diferente en la chica —respondí decepcionada.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

Aunque debo admitir que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Doumeki. Tampoco lo sé.

—No tienen por qué descifrarlo ahora —fue todo lo que Watanuki respondió a ambos—. Aunque, debo decir que yo no soy la persona indicada para resolver el deseo de esa chica. Y ella aún no se da cuenta de eso.

—Creo que iré a dormir —concluí—. A este paso, tendré una fuerte jaqueca.

—El problema es que estás intentando comprender la situación con tus ojos, mi pequeña asistente. Deja las limitaciones y podrás ver el universo que te rodea. No te sobre esfuerces, Hotaru. Eventualmente las respuestas vendrán a ti.

Ojalá y pudiera creerle tan fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente, Doumeki se encontraba compartiendo el desayuno con nosotros. Había hecho comida de nuevo para ese tonto, me daba mucho coraje. Watanuki sin embargo no se encontraba en la mesa, supongo que aún no despierta. Sino estaría buscando la forma de molestarme temprano.

—Oye idiota, ¿Tienes práctica de club hoy? —le pregunté a Doumeki, intentando escuchar algo más que sus mordiscos ruidosos.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—No es nada.

—Aún estás pensando en ello, ¿No es así?

—Todo esto… sobre los deseos y esas cosas, quizás no es para mí. Yo no podría ver jamás cosas más allá de lo que existe. Por eso, creo que es mejor no involucrarme —confesé. Desde la visita de la cliente a la tienda, no he podido sacarme el asunto de la cabeza. He intentado comprender lo que sucede, pero, sólo ha servido para que me decepcione de mí misma. Aunque me sigo preguntando por qué me afecta de esta forma, no creo en cosas mágicas ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo que me ha sucedido en los últimos días ha sido demasiado irreal y de alguna forma, siento que pronto tendré que despertar de mi sueño.

—Si Watanuki ha decidido enseñarte es porque sabe de lo que eres capaz. No toma decisiones a la ligera. Si no hubieses tenido nada especial, podría haberte pedido otra clase de pago. Si él ha decidido creer en ti, ¿No deberías creer en ti misma?

—Pero…

—Deja de preguntarte lo mismo. Sólo así podrás hacerlo bien.

—No eres tan malo —comenté divertida. Doumeki suavizó su expresión, aunque parece que lo suyo no es sonreír—. Gracias.

—No le cuentes a nadie de esto.

—Entendido.

A lo lejos, logré distinguir pasos. El suelo de madera delató al dueño de la tienda, quien venía con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

—Vaya, ¿Aún es muy temprano?

—No, hoy se ha levantado más tarde de lo normal, jefe.

—Es un milagro que el desayuno se lleve con tanta tranquilidad esta mañana.

—No comas ansias —respondí—. ¿Y bien? ¿Le sirvo su desayuno, jefe?

—No, aún no. Hay otro favor que quiero pedirte, Hotaru-chan.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —pregunté aterrada. Cada vez que escucho eso significa problemas.

—A partir de hoy lleva esto contigo —dice, mostrándome un brazalete hecho con campanillas.

—¿Por qué?

—Veamos… —dice, con un dedo sobre su barbilla—. Porque será divertido.

—¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! ¡No usaré eso en absoluto!

—¿Quién quería que los kamaitachi se fueran? ¿Quién accedió a trabajar en la tienda para cumplir su deseo? —¡Ese sujeto! Ese es un golpe muy bajo.

—Ya entendí, no tienes porque ser tan grosero —solté, arrebatándole el brazalete. Éste emitió un sonido estruendoso—. Aunque no entiendo qué tiene de divertido esto.

—Es igual que ruidosa que tú —comenta Doumeki. Mi puño vuela inmediatamente a su hombro y el dolor se hace brillar en su rostro. Idiota.

—Vaya, qué modales Hotaru-chan.

—Como sea.

Mi día se resumió en varias miradas por el ruidoso brazalete que llevaba en mi muñeca. Saki-chan había sido la primera en admirarlo y estuve a punto de regalárselo cuando recordé que el sujeto de cuatro ojos seguramente estaba espiándome. Le demostraría que su broma no funcionaría.

* * *

 _Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos por siempre… por siempre es una promesa._

 _Aún cuando sea incorrecto, aún cuando no tenga el derecho de hacerlo, no puedo esperar un día más para poder estar con la persona que más quiero._

 _Por siempre, aunque esté mal._

 _Por siempre, aunque sea prohibido._

 _Prometo cuidar de ti, porque eres la persona a quien más quiero._

—Oye Tsuki.

—¿Qué sucede, Shin?

—No vayas a caerte.

—No te preocupes, onii-chan. Soy muy cuidadosa.

—Oye, Tsuki.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Aún si te caes, yo voy a recogerte. Prometo no burlarme jamás.

—Shin...

—Apresúrate y vamos a casa. Sé lo mucho que te asusta la oscuridad.

—Eres el mejor.

 _Prometo siempre estar contigo, porque eres la persona más especial para mí._

* * *

Terminé de preparar mi obento y el desayuno de Watanuki-san para poder irme temprano a la escuela ya que hoy ayudaría a Saki-chan con sus lecciones de matemática. Sin embargo, tenía la leve curiosidad de saber qué había pasado con la chica que había venido a la tienda. Una semana ha transcurrido y no regresó aunque Watanuki dijo que lo haría.

El sonido suave de las campanillas del brazalete hizo que regresara de nuevo a la cocina. Le di una mirada de reojo a las campanillas doradas y su brillo me recordó al medallón que traía alrededor del cuello.

—¿Por qué aún no puedo quitármela? —le había preguntado a Watanuki-san.

—Porque aún no es el momento indicado.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—No te preocupes. Pronto lo entenderás.

Sigo sin entender estas lecciones aún. Poco convencida, me apresuré a terminar para poder irme a la escuela. Para mi sorpresa, al salir de la tienda Doumeki estaba esperando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté extrañada.

—Vengo por mi obento.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no hice tú… ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Por qué vienes por comida aquí?! ¡Hago mis labores y ayudo al dueño de la tienda, no a su glotón personal!

—¡Qué ruidosa!

—¡No te daré ningún obento!

—Para la próxima quiero onigiri y tempura. Además de…

—Por Dios, sólo camina antes que te golpee.

Comencé a adelantarme para evitar escuchar a este sujeto. No tenía ánimos de pelear contra él y prefería no hacerlo tan temprano. Eran apenas las siete, pero las calles comenzaban a llenarse de transeúntes en trajes y estudiantes caminando y en bicicletas. La multitud se dibuja frente a mí y una sensación extraña me invade. Una figura llama mi atención en medio de todas las personas, logro reconocerle con facilidad por su cabello rojizo.

Es esa chica.

Parece muy triste y camina al lado de un chico con quien ha entrelazado su brazo. Él sin embargo pareciera no darse cuenta de nada.

—Doumeki.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ya la viste?

—¿El qué?

—La cliente. Está justo allí.

Pero ella y el chico han avanzado y comienzan a perderse de mi vista. Sin pensarlo, continúo el camino hacia ellos, evadiendo a tanta persona puedo. El chico sigue sin percatarse de la chica por alguna razón, como si ella no estuviera allí con él. ¿Estará molesto con ella y por eso le ignora?

—Quiero que tú y yo…

Ella se detiene en medio de la calle mientras todos los demás cruzan. Él se detiene súbitamente, asustándose. Mis pasos se aceleran porque de alguna manera he descifrado el por qué el no se ha percatado de ella.

—Quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos por siempre.

—¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

—¡Espera!

Corrí rápidamente entre la multitud, intentando detener a la chica. A este paso, si el semáforo llega a cambiar antes de que pueda llegar a la calle, ellos morirán.

—¡Espera! —volví a gritar, extendiendo mi mano, como si eso me ayudara a detenerlos.

—¡Ah!

El sonido de las campanas que sonaban con cada paso se volvió mucho más intenso, pero no podía interesarme en ello. Estaba tan lejos de ambos…

—¡Detente!

… no llegaría a tiempo…

—¡Detente!

—¡ESPERA! —grité nuevamente desesperada. El sonido de las campanillas en mi brazalete hicieron que la chica se retorciera del dolor y soltara finalmente a su acompañante. Fue cuestión de segundos comprender todo el panorama: los colores del semáforo cambiando, la chica desvaneciéndose por completo, su acompañante liberándose de su agarre pero siendo incapaz de correr. Frente a mí, el chico vuela por los aires antes de que el sonido cruel de sus huesos rompiéndose me despierte de aquella fantasía vívida.

El problema es que todo aquello era tan real como la sangre carmesí que comenzó a llenar la calle.

Los gritos liberan la tensión del momento.

…

—Sabía que regresarías —le dije a mi visitante. Ella estaba temblando, se veía mucho más cansada que en sus visitas anteriores. Tal y como pensé, las campanillas habían surgido efecto sobre ella, al fin y al cabo, el objetivo era ese.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, intentando cubrir sus heridas—. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que regresaría después de no venir todos estos días?

—Porque regresarías para pedir tú deseo.

—¡Ya le he dicho…!

—Ahora, parece que estás a punto de lograr lo que tanto deseabas —dije, mirándola fijamente. Algo en ella pareció romperse, su cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

—Mi deseo no era lastimarlo. Yo… yo sólo… yo sólo quería que él y yo pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta acá? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Ya se lo he dicho antes, yo no tengo ningún deseo —dijo la chica ansiosa, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro—. Pero, suponiendo que tenga un deseo, ¿Puede cumplirse aquello que está prohibido? ¿Puedo llevarme conmigo a la persona que más quiero?

—La muerte es un peso que no podrías cargar. Cada una de tus visitas a la tienda eran para justificar que tus verdaderas intenciones no eran deseos, ya que eso es lo que tú querías creer. No cargar con el peso de la culpa.

—No lo entiende, yo no quise… ¡Yo no quería lastimarlo! —gritó histérica, perdiendo todo su autocontrol—. Yo… yo simplemente quería que él estuviera conmigo. Yo… yo quiero que esa persona esté conmigo siempre.

—Pero, el peso de la culpa no era sólo el planear un homicidio, ¿No es así? La persona que más quieres…

—Yo… yo no…

—Tú no estás enamorada de tú hermano, ¿Eso ibas a decir?

—¿Y qué pasaría si así fuera? ¿Seré castigada por amar a una persona prohibida para mí?

—Supongo que no, en especial si esa persona y tú no pueden estar juntos. Tú hermano no tiene la habilidad de ver espíritus, por ello no se ha percatado de tú presencia todo este tiempo —comenté—. Y ya que no hay otra forma en la que puedan estar juntos, planeabas llevarlo contigo a la muerte, ¿No es así?

—Detente.

—Pero la idea de un homicidio es inquietante, una tortura.

—¡Detente por favor! ¡Yo no pretendía lastimarlo! ¡Lo único que quería es poder estar junto a la persona que más quiero! Es un sentimiento solitario estar a su lado sin que él pueda darse cuenta de eso. Es solitario pretender.

—Pero es difícil no justificar esos sentimientos, ¿No es así?

La pelirroja se echó a llorar, viéndose derrotada.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que sería fácil y dejaría ir sin problemas a esa persona especial. Intenté de muchas formas, pero siempre terminaba regresando a su lado, ya que no concebía la idea de alejarme para siempre. Era mucho tiempo, demasiado. Es por eso que acompañé a onii-chan todo este tiempo. En un inicio era divertido, sentir un poco de vida, recordar lo que la mente me permitía y hacer nuevos recuerdos. Pero, comenzó a volverse solitario, al punto que no podía soportar más la soledad. Me sentía egoísta, pero lo había decidido. Fue entonces que llegué a este lugar y comprendí que no estaba lista para llevarme a onii-chan. La primera vez que entré a la tienda me llevó a pensar que quizás no era buena idea, pero, a medida pasaban las horas, la soledad comenzaba a surgir de nuevo. Y finalmente cuando decidí hacerlo, llevármelo para siempre, no pude.

Me acerqué a la chica, arrodillándome para poder verle mejor.

—La única que puede cumplir su propio deseo eres tú. Aún cuando me gustaría decir que puedo hacer algo, hay límites en los que no puedo interferir.

—Pero… si yo decido hacerlo, el precio que pagaré será alto, ¿No es así?

—Así es.

—¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

—Eso es algo que tú debes decidir.

El sonido de las sirenas, las personas corriendo de un lado a otro, una persona siendo llevada en una camilla a través de los corredores del hospital. La voz de Hotaru prometiéndole a aquel chico que estará bien. No puede interferirse en lo que sucederá a partir de este punto, ya que el precio que ella tendría que pagar para permitirle quedarse es alto, así mismo el precio para poder desear su muerte.

—Debo irme —fue todo lo que dijo ella, levantándose del suelo—. Hay algo que debo hacer.

Sin decir más, ella se fue. Makoto por su parte me esperaba fuera de la tienda.

—Hablabas con la cliente, ¿No es así?

—Sí. Pero, ¿Tú no pudiste verla, verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Lo sabías, Makoto?

—Ya que la primera vez pude verla, no. Por cierto, Miyake se fue con el chico del accidente.

—Lo sé. Sabía que no dejaría ir el asunto tan rápido.

—Sí.

—Ahora todo dependerá de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella no puede decidir por la vida de su hermano. Si vive o muere, eso es algo en lo que ya no puede interferir. Ahora debe decidir por su propia felicidad, ya que esa es la razón por la que vino aquí. El peso por una acción que es prohibida es algo que pocos pueden llevar.

* * *

 _La brisa de verano que juega con el cabello de la pequeña le hace sacudirse un poco de frío. Ella sin embargo no se mueve, sólo contempla el panorama sin decir una palabra. Es incapaz de formar un gesto en su rostro, tiene la misma expresión dura que hace unos segundos atrás. La pequeña espera en silencio por una persona, una persona que ella ama, confiando desde lo más profundo que aquella persona vendrá por ella._

 _Pero, ella ha decidido ahora que es hora de dejar ir a esa persona, ya que no quiere causarle más dolor._

Mis pasos son inaudibles y logro escabullirme con facilidad en la habitación de onii-chan. El dolor que surge en mi pecho me hace sentir culpable y las lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas.

—Perdóname, onii-chan. Mi deseo jamás fue lastimarte. Ambos prometimos estar juntos por siempre, pero, cuando en aquel accidente fuimos separados, la idea de estar siempre juntos se hizo más fuerte. Y quise cumplirlo aún cuando sabía que eso podría lastimarte. Por eso, por eso decido irme para no lastimarte de nuevo. Aún cuando no podamos estar juntos, onii-chan, siempre estaré contigo porque te quiero —me inclino para poder besar los labios de onii-chan antes de que lo que resta de mí comience a desvanecerse. Es mi hora de despedida.

Por fin me siento ligera, mi cuerpo ya no pesa tanto como antes.

* * *

—Perdón —es lo primero que digo antes de entrar a la tienda.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta mi jefe.

—Por venir tan tarde. Quería asegurarme que Shin-san estuviera bien.

—Ah, ¿Así que ese es el nombre del hermano de la cliente?

—Un minuto, ¿Hermano?

—Sí.

—Oye, me debes muchas explicaciones.

—Serán el pago por detener a la chica a tiempo.

Bien, comienzo a perderme de nuevo. Esta espiral de preguntas y respuestas con respuestas infinitas comienza a marearme. La tarde es fría, hace mucho viento. Las hojas van y vienen de un lado a otro. Decido sentarme en la veranda para poder obtener mis respuestas antes de iniciar con mis labores.

—¿Recuerdas el brazalete con las campanillas?

—Aún lo traigo conmigo —le recordé, haciéndolas sonar.

—El sonido que emiten fue lo que hizo que la ojou-san se detuviera. Si te las di, fue para que pudieras purificarlas, ya que tú pasas mucho tiempo al lado de Makoto.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el idiota en esto? —pregunté confundida—. ¿También tiene poderes?

—No pueden llamársele poderes como tal, pero es algo que la familia de Makoto ha traído consigo por mucho tiempo. El sonido de las campanillas harían llegar con mayor fuerza la esencia pura de Makoto, lo que hizo que nuestra cliente se debilitara.

—¿Así que sabías en qué terminaría esto? ¿También lees el futuro?

—No. Es sólo que era inevitable. Además que sabía que ella regresaría, estaba frente a un espíritu que no había sido capaz de abandonar el lugar de donde provenía porque ella se negaba a soltar la mano de la persona que más amaba. Es por ello que teníamos que darle una mano.

—¿Y cuál era su deseo? Me refiero a por qué entró a la tienda.

—Ella quería justificarse a sí misma, encontrar razones para llevar a su hermano a la muerte. Es por eso que entró acá y buscó en las palabras lo que ella tanto deseaba, dejar de sentir esa pesada carga por querer cosas prohibidas. La muerte y el amor hacia su hermano, cosas que ella misma era incapaz de dejar ir.

—Es bastante triste —comenté, sintiendo pena por ella. Saki había comentado que ella quizás tenía un mal momento y por ello no podía pedir su deseo. Ahora comprendo por qué, era esa parte de ella que peleaba por tener lo que quería y la parte que sabía la consecuencia de ello. Un conflicto interno que seguramente le llevó mucho tiempo resolver—. ¿Ella estará bien?

—Seguramente. Espero que Shin-san también lo esté pronto.

También yo, también yo.

* * *

Glasses-chan dice:

¡Holi! Hace un rato que no actualizaba. Hoy sí vengo con un capítulo bastante largo. Siento que no quedó la conclusión como esperaba, pero bueno, intentaré que en el próximo capítulo sí. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo y la historia de la cliente? ¿Qué creen sucederá después? Recuerden decirme qué les parece la historia y en qué cosas puedo mejorar :D ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!

Mil gracias a Eri y Daiana, quienes han prometido torturarme para que actualice más pronto xD ¡Espero no haberlas defraudado!


	9. Chapitre 9

Capítulo 9 (Parte I)

El mundo frente a mí es diferente de que conozco.

Este mundo está vacío, listo para ser llenado con los trazos que el soñador desee pintar. Y dado a que yo soy el soñador, mi mente dibuja el frente de la tienda, encontrándome sentado en el balcón para apreciar el baile delicado de los pétalos de cerezo con el viento. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que entré al Mundo del Sueño y sé que no es coincidencia estar aquí hoy.

—Ya ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Esta voz familiar me hace volverme hacia atrás. Sonrío de oreja a oreja, reconociendo su rostro al instante. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade por reencontrarnos nuevamente.

—Es verdad. Supongo que no todos sueñan tanto como quisiera —dije. Él se ríe, dándome una palmadita gentil en el hombro.

—Vaya, ¿Estás quejándote, _tenchou-san_? —Haruka Doumeki-san era una persona tenaz cuando se lo proponía, no me extrañaba dado a su naturaleza juguetona y amable. Él era, desde luego, pariente de Makoto, aunque, debo admitir que no tienen mucho parecido. Sin embargo, comparten los mismos ojos.

—No, no lo llamaría una queja —respondo sonriendo—. El mundo en el que vivimos ha dejado de creer, es por eso que los sueños ya no importan.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Las personas nunca dejan de soñar, siempre que haya esperanza. Aún el corazón más incrédulo tiene la habilidad de creer, es una chispa que sólo espera a despertar.

—¿De verdad es así? —pregunto mirando hacia el cielo.

—Al menos es lo que quiero creer.

—Haruka-san, ¿Puedo preguntar la razón por la que nos hemos encontrado hoy?

—Sí, desde luego. Creí que querías ver algo que he descubierto hace poco.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté confundido. Haruka-san mantiene su sonrisa honesta, sin dejar escapar un solo detalle. Le da una larga calada a su cigarrillo y se levanta, dejándome atrás.

—¿No vendrás, jefe?

—Después de usted.

Ambos caminamos hacia las afueras de la tienda para encontrarnos con un mundo completamente diferente. La sensación de estar fuera de la tienda es una curiosa mezcla de emociones encontradas, nostalgia y felicidad, preocupación y timidez. Incluso siendo un sueño, dado a que pocas veces dejo la tienda me siento como un ave volando por primera vez, yéndose de casa para conocer el mundo que le rodea. Aún cuando mis poderes son lo suficientemente fuertes, no puedo dejar la tienda. He temido antes que el encuentro con esa persona pasará desapercibido, nunca lo sabré y jamás podré verla. Temo el no poder regresar a la tienda, porque, temo que si salgo, será para siempre. Es un miedo irracional, llenado sólo por la inseguridad de una persona que no ha dejado su hogar por tanto tiempo.

El exilio es una de las cosas más curiosas que existe en este mundo. La barrera entre las personas y el mundo que les rodea es tan fuerte y como se desee, y una vez te aferras a ella, ser parte del exterior ya no es una opción. Porque ya no le perteneces al mundo que ves afuera, temes de él porque es desconocido para ti.

—Te vez muy pensativo.

—Sólo un poco —comenté, aún manteniendo mi mirada baja—. Pero, no es nada de importancia.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Haruka-san me mira poco convencido, sin embargo, trato de mantener una sonrisa para desviar su atención. Quiero saber el motivo de nuestro encuentro sin importar qué.

—Bien, sigamos entonces.

—Sí.

Las calles de repente comenzaron a desvanecerse y el sueño comenzó a transformarse en un lugar que conocía muy bien. Era la casa donde solía vivir Doumeki… Shizuka. Shizuka fue mi amigo durante muchos años, años en los que tomé la decisión de quedarme en la tienda para esperar a esa persona. Ese idiota, pensar en él ahora me hace sonreír aunque no haya felicidad verdadera en esos recuerdos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere mostrarme, Haruka-san? —pregunté después de un rato, no pudiendo detenerme. Él simplemente rio, volviéndose por fin hacia mí.

—Pareces un niño —comentó divertido—, un niño con ávida curiosidad.

—Lo lamento. Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo.

—No, no tienes por qué disculparte, Watanuki. ¿Sabes? Yo también suelo ser una persona muy curiosa. En realidad lo que quiero mostrarte es algo que me dejó sorprendido, dado a que extrañas veces ves casos como este.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—La barrera que separa a los diferentes mundos con el Mundo del Sueño es delicada, no necesita ser fuerte para ser traspasada, dado a que todos los seres vivos sueñan. Pero, para poder entrar a este mundo, no todos tienen la habilidad de entrar sin antes haber viajado por dimensiones o tener el don.

—¿El don?

—La afinidad con el mundo del sueño.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué es extraño, Haruka-san?

—Porque raras veces las almas de los vivos duermen en el Mundo del Sueño —explica, moviéndose para dejarme ver a una hermosa chica que duerme suspendida en el aire. Su rostro sereno se ve rodeado por su cabello oscuro como la noche y sus manos entrelazadas yacen sobre su pecho. No puedo evitar quedarme atónito, mirándole.

—Hotaru-chan…

—¿La conoces?

—Sí. Ella vive en la tienda.

—Vaya —responde él sorprendido. Logré detectar un poco de picardía en sus palabras—. De verdad ha pasado ya bastante tiempo sin vernos, Watanuki-kun.

—No sé qué está imaginándose, pero, esta chica llegó a la tienda pidiendo un deseo. Como pago, ella sería mi ayudante. Le permití quedarse, ya que en realidad mentí sobre el pago. Su cuidadora había llegado con anterioridad a la tienda y había deseado olvidar sus recuerdos con esta chica —agregué rápidamente, intentando de una forma bastante tonta justificar mis acciones. Haruka-san pareció darse cuenta de inmediato, ya que se echó a reír.

—Es curioso… le has dado un hogar —comentó, mirando a Hotaru-chan—. Aunque, es aún más curioso que esta chica terminara llegando a la tienda. ¿Cuál fue el pago de la cuidadora por su deseo?

—Su libertad. No pudo moverse con sus piernas durante cuatro años —él no respondió, sólo asintió con su cabeza levemente. Dado a ello, decidí continuar la historia de Chihiro Yagami—. Quería cortar todo vínculo con esta chica, dado a que ella no quería involucrarse en el futuro que espera.

 _—Cualquiera que se involucre con esa chiquilla, está destinado a un terrible desenlace._

Me había dicho eso cuando vino a la tienda con anterioridad, aunque ciertamente no sabía a qué se refería. Dado al caso, pensé que quizás Hotaru tenía una suerte peculiar como Himawari, pero, nada en el aura de ella emitía algo diferente más allá de los poderes que yacían en su interior, fuertes poderes que no han despertado. Al menos no en su totalidad. Sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber por qué Yagami-san estaba segura que el futuro que le deparaba al lado de Hotaru sería terrible.

—Yo lo vi —respondió en aquella ocasión. Parecía fuera de sí, bastante molesta—. He visto muchas cosas, pero nada comparado con lo que le espera a esa niña. Es por eso que quiero interferir con mi futuro.

—Si hace eso, podría cambiarlo. Supongo que sabe lo delicado del asunto.

—Lo sé. Aunque, también estoy segura que mi interferencia no cambiará el futuro que está por venir. Como dice usted, es _inevitable._

—Aún sigo preguntándome a qué sucesos se refería su cuidadora —comenté, dirigiéndome hacia Haruka-san—. No entiendo qué podría ser tan malo para desear la muerte de una persona.

—Como le mencionaste a la señora, el futuro es delicado. Si ella te hablaba sobre ese futuro, seguramente habría una distorsión en los hechos que sucederían. Quizás esta chica estaría muerta ahora. O quizás…

—¿Quizás?

El hombre dejó que el cigarrillo colgara de sus labios. No respondió a mi pregunta, así que supuse que la conversación había terminado.

—¿Por qué no te pagó con la habilidad de ver el futuro? —me preguntó Haruka-san al cabo de unos segundos. En realidad no estaba seguro, yo había pedido el precio de su libertad como pago dado a que se negó rotundamente a entregar tal don—. Esa mujer, aunque quiera cortar su vínculo con esta chica, ambas se encontrarán nuevamente. El no querer entregar la habilidad de ver el futuro tal vez sea una forma de recordarla aún si ella misma no está consciente de ello.

—¿Por qué entonces no alejarla de su vida y permitirse pagar un precio alto?

—Porque no hay un peso como el de la culpa. La culpa es una carga que ningún humano quiere, el corazón es egoísta y no quiere sufrir el peso de sus propias decisiones. Buscar un alivio para esa carga tampoco es fácil, es por ello que aunque la culpa haya sido quitada, jamás es removida totalmente. Es como una herida que no sana. La muerte, la culpa, la locura, el silencio, cada uno representa el peso que pocos pueden llevar.

Me quedé sin una respuesta en ese momento, tal vez porque Haruka-san estaba en lo correcto y no quería admitirlo.

—Dime algo. Si ella podía ver el futuro, ¿Crees que hubiera permitido que los eventos del día en que la chica llegó a la tienda hubieran sucedido? Si ella hubiese visto un futuro amargo para la muchacha, seguramente hubiera interferido. Pero, al ver que llegaría a la tienda donde el mago que la había atendido antes, seguramente debió haberse sentido tranquila. Imagina qué hubiera sucedido si ella te hubiese pagado con su don, estaría intranquila aún cuando su mente no pudiera recordar la razón.

—Vaya que sí es curioso —respondí con una sonrisa—. Supongo que era inevitable.

—Entonces, ¿Estás intentando revivir antiguas glorias? —preguntó Haruka-san con una sonrisa pícara. En aquel momento seguramente debí haberme sonrojado un poco. No era en absoluto el propósito, aunque sí se sentía como un falso dejá vù. Yo era el que estaba al otro lado del espejo y ahora era esta chica que había llegado huyendo a la tienda también.

—Seré un buen jefe —comenté divertido—. Seré mucho más flexible, excepto cuando de asuntos especiales se trate. Si Hotaru-chan lograse descubrir sus habilidades, podría ser de mucha ayuda en la tienda.

—Estás dentro de un sueño, jefe. Debería ser este el punto de inicio.

Me vuelvo a ver a Hotaru, sin embargo, sigue dormida. Verla así hace que sus rasgos se vean delicados, mucho más tiernos que cuando se altera. Estoy a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando el sueño comienza a desfragmentarse.

— _El sueño es el inicio_ —son las últimas palabras que logro distinguir a la lejanía. El mundo a mi alrededor comienza a volverse oscuro, silencioso. Vacío.

Abro mis ojos de golpe, encontrándome de regreso en la tienda. Aún con un poco de dolor de cabeza, siento una felicidad interna luego de haber visto a una persona que no había podido ver desde ya hace varios meses. Además, he hecho un muy útil descubrimiento que me daba la oportunidad de idear un nuevo entrenamiento. Curioso, una trabajadora con cualidades interesantes. Definitivamente puede ser de mucha ayuda tener a Hotaru-chan colaborando en la tienda.

Pasos suaves me hacen volverme a la puerta. Me he percatado pronto que son Maru y Moro, al parecer aún no se dan cuenta de que ya desperté o quizás ya han venido antes. Me coloqué las gafas redondas y me levanté rápidamente, para asegurarles a mis pequeñas ayudantes que aún sigo con vida.

—Watanuki, ¡Buenos días!

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días —saludo dándoles un beso a ambas en la frente. Ambas comienzan a hacer un alboroto por el asunto.

—Watanuki, el desayuno está listo.

—Hotaru-chan te espera en la sala.

—¿Eh? —¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla despertó antes? Maru y Moro me toman de la mano y me llevan con ellas. Quizás aún esté durmiendo, por esa razón no me siento totalmente dentro de la tienda. Sin embargo, veo a mi joven asistente con un vestido verde moverse de un lado a otro.

—Ah, por fin has despertado —comenta ella sin volverme a ver—. Te lo dije, deberías dejar de beber tanto.

—¿En qué momento mencionaste eso? Además, un "buenos días" podría haber sido una forma más cortés de saludo, ¿Sabes?

—Buenos días. Debes dejar de beber tanto, de otra manera la resaca no te permitirá atender como se debe a tus clientes.

—¿Cómo es que te has levantado de tan buen humor? —pregunté. Aunque si bien ella no había despertado del sueño, me preguntaba cómo es que tenía energía suficiente para rondar de un lado a otro sin cansarse. Debo admitir que el olor a comida me ha desesperado un poco. Anoche bebí un poco más de lo normal y no se me da beber cinco botellas de sake como Yūko-san. Además de que estuve rondando por el Mundo del Sueño, me sentía un poco cansado.

—Porque yo no bebo —respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Desayuna antes que se enfríe, parece que te hace mucha falta.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Debes dejar tus adicciones de lado o no podrás tratar a tus clientes como se debe.

—Tú sí que eres irreverente, ¿No es así? —comenté divertido. Hotaru-chan apenas y rió, dejándome solo en el comedor. Por un segundo dudé en seguirla para poder preguntarle si ella recordaba algo de su sueño, pero, había decidido esperar. Si ella no tiene la confianza suficiente de creer en el mundo que la rodea, el intento sería en vano.

Planearía definitivamente la próxima clase, una clase que fuera certera e inolvidable. Pensar en ello me hace reír, pareciera que disfruto mucho el molestar a mi pequeña asistente. Sin embargo, luego de mi conversación con Haruka-san, hay algo de lo quiero asegurarme. Tengo que encontrar la forma de hacerlo aunque no pueda salir de la tienda.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Ha pasado ya un rato desde la última actualización. Hoy les traigo un capítulo corto, el cual tendrá continuación más adelante en la historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido este corto capítulo? Espero que me cuenten en sus reviews o a través de mi FB WatanukisGlasses

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo, puedo adelantarles que se trata de una visita de un nuevo cliente ;)

Respondiendo a **YiyaFujoshi:** ¡Hola! Es un gusto tenerte por acá :D Muchas gracias por tú review y espero no decepcionar con la historia :s

 **Inary. go:** Sí, por un par de problemillas me estoy tardando en actualizar, espero sin embargo terminar de actualizar lo más pronto posible xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **James Birdsong:** Dunno if you're still following the story or if you will see this, but thanks a lot! Hope you like the rest of the story!

Y sin olvidar, darle siempre las gracias a Eri y Daiana por la paciencia y no matarme aún por tardarme xD ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Parte II: La Aprendiz  
**

Capítulo 10

 _En un sueño, yo vi a una mariposa volar._

 _Sus alas negras se abrían y cerraban a medida volaba, brillando con la luz tenue del sol._

 _Cuando quise atraparla, mis pies tropezaron entre ellos. Lloré amargamente, no por el golpe sino porque no podría alcanzar a la mariposa._

 _Lloré porque yo no podía volar._

 _Lloré porque me quedé solo._

 _En mi sueño, vi a un ave llorar._

 _Estaba solo, herido, yaciendo sobre el frío suelo. Su llanto hizo que mi corazón se entristeciera, por ello quise sanar sus heridas._

 _—No llores más —le dije. El ave me miró con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas—. Ya no estás solo._

/1  
—Oye Hotaru —me llamó Watanuki. Me encontraba en el almacén de tesoros buscando unos extraños artefactos que él necesitaba para conceder un deseo desde hace varias horas. El lugar está tan invadido de objetos que se ha vuelto una búsqueda detestable, en especial porque después tendría muchas cosas que limpiar y reordenar. No es el tipo de mañana de sábado que esperas, aunque podría ser mucho peor.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, sonando extraña. Me he ganado una alergia endemoniada gracias al polvo. No tengo el mejor historial de salud, a decir verdad, es un milagro que hasta ahora no haya experimentado ningún síntoma.

—Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso. Buscaré el shamisen después con más calma.

—¿Y para qué necesitas un shamisen? —pregunté levemente irritada.

—Es muy importante para cumplir el deseo del cliente.

—¿En serio? —pregunté curiosa.

—No. En realidad sólo tengo curiosidad de saber dónde está. Suelo ser muy ordenado pero últimamente no he revisado el inventario de la tienda, así que seguramente he olvidado dónde he puesto varios objetos. Imagínate en qué lío estoy metido ahora que necesito de los objetos de la tienda.

—¡¿Y para qué me hiciste buscarlo entonces?!

—Tenía esperanza de que lo encontrarías. En fin, supongo que será para después.

¡Ese sujeto!

—¡Tú! —tengo un terrible coraje que no puede ser contenido ni un poco más. Este sujeto sabe cómo destruir mis nervios y cortarlos pedazo por pedazo. ¡No puedo creer que haya soportado toda una hora sin reventar!—. Parece que la edad ya está afectándote —dije ofendida. Watanuki comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, dejándome un poco asustada. Se ajustó las gafas y se acercó un poco a mí, aún sin dejar de reírse.

—Es curioso que lo menciones. Podría ser, he envejecido mucho durante este tiempo…

—¿Qué tan mayor podrías ser? —pensé en voz alta. Watanuki se volvió a verme, tenía un dedo sobre su mejilla.

—¿Cuántos años piensas que tengo?

No lo sé… el sujeto de cuatro ojos era bastante joven. Tenía un rostro bastante juvenil aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus ojos. Se veían tan solitarios que me preguntaba cuánto tiempo había esperado dentro de la tienda. ¿Quizás 10 años? Era bastante alto y el cabello negro se veía intacto, lleno de vida. Aún cuando no me gusta admitirlo, es un joven buenmozo, bastante guapo. No podía ser tan mayor, pareciera como si él y yo tuviéramos la misma edad. He visto los mismos rasgos en los chicos de la escuela, cada parte llena enfermizamente de vida, como si jamás llegase el momento de madurar.

—No lo sé, _¿22?_ —mentí. Creía que en realidad era de mi edad aunque era totalmente ridículo. Un chico de mi edad no es un gran mago que cuida de una tienda mágica. Suena a algo que habré leído en un manga. Pensándolo bien, muchos héroes y heroínas en historias son chicos jóvenes. Hacen grandes hazañas a su corta edad y parecen mucho más maduros que otros adultos.

—Ya desearía —susurró él. Sin embargo, pude escucharlo.

—¿Acaso estás cruzando por una crisis de mediana edad? Eso podría explicar por qué a veces eres un gruñón. Tranquilo, encontrarás la paz interior cuando descubras que envejecer no es tan malo como suena. Además, no todos los abuelos se preocupan por eso.

—Eso último fue muy innecesario, ¿Sabes? Por eso, no compartiré la merienda contigo.

—Estoy segura que ni siquiera pensabas compartirla —respondí cruzándome de brazos. El sujeto de cuatro ojos se volvió a mí con una ceja alzada.

—Parece que Hotaru-chan siempre quiere estar peleando.

—Y Watanuki-san no va a dejar de hacerlo tampoco.

Él no respondió nada por varios segundos, sólo dibujo una sonrisa chueca en su rostro, dejándome confundida. No puede ser causa de lo que yo dije, ¿No es así? ¿Verdad? _Quizás sí lo es…_

—¿Has escuchado del Baumkuchen? —preguntó, examinando su pipa unos segundos.

—No. Al menos no que lo recuerde.

—Bueno, hoy sabrás que es. Hay baumkuchen de la Tienda del Oso y quizás pedí un poco más de lo usual. Así que dado a que nadie más come en la tienda, pensé en compartirlo contigo.

Eso no sonó en absoluto agradable.

—¿Qué hay de su querido invitado Makoto Doumeki? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—Makoto no vendrá hasta más tarde. Le guardaré una porción, pero, aún así sobrará baumkuchen.

—¿Estás insinuando que voy a comer las sobras?

—No lo dije yo, sino tú.

¡Pero…!

—¡Oye tú! ¡¿No podrías ser al menos un poco más decente?! ¡Qué coraje me da! ¡Eres un maleducado!

—Llegas a la cocina cuando termines de renegar —y comenta eso riéndose. ¡Qué descaro! Soportar vivir en esta tienda con ese sujeto por pagar mi deseo, debo aguantar, no debo mostrar señales de que estoy muy, muy furiosa. Seriedad ante todo, Hotaru. ¡Lo cual es imposible con un payaso como él! ¡Y por si no fuera poco también soporto a Doumeki! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que soporte a ese par por igual?! Esperen… y, sin tan sólo… ¿Se habrán puesto de acuerdo para molestarme para poder volverme loca de forma que puedan divertirse?

—Podría ser…

O yo ya era definitivamente una desquiciada antes de entrar a la tienda. Rayos, parece que el trato por huir de los kamaitachi fue bueno para el sujeto de las gafas, pero yo no estaba pasándola bien.

Con un suspiro decidí dar por finalizada mi rabieta, de otra forma seguiría haciendo teorías conspirativas que terminarían matando mis nervios. Eso no significaba que iría a comer baumkuchen. Aunque en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué era eso. Debe ser alguna clase de comida extraña… bien, quizás pase por la cocina para probar sólo un poco. Cuando llegué por fin, descubrí un pedazo de pan esperando por mí. Se veía muy bien decorado con leche condensada y hojas de menta en la cubierta. ¿Esto era el baumkuchen?

—Qué hermoso…

—¿Verdad? —la voz de Watanuki-san hizo que me espantara y casi lo golpeara cuando los escalofríos atacaron.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta inocentemente. Debo respirar tranquilamente y pensar en cosas lindas, no puedo seguir enfadándome de esta forma a menos que quiera enfermar o morir. No quiero una muerte prolongada, así que es mejor no enfermarme por ahora.

—No es nada. Y… —empiezo a decir casualmente—. ¿Esto es el baumkuchen?

—Sí. De la Tienda del Oso.

—Vaya nombre curioso para una tienda.

—No es de extrañar, su dueño es un oso.

Reí ante el comentario—. ¿No es de mala educación burlarse de una persona por su aspecto?

—No es una burla. El dueño de la tienda es en verdad un oso. Además de hacer el baumkuchen, conoce mucho sobre otros mundos. Su tienda queda en otra dimensión, aunque está esa ave que siempre trae los encargos.

¿Qué estoy escuchando?

—Ya, deja de jugar.

—Olvide que hablo con una incrédula.

—No soy incrédula… bueno, quizás sólo un poco…

Watanuki no dijo nada más, sólo dejó escapar una risa leve. Me ofreció el plato con baumkuchen, esperando mi reacción. Por su mirada inquisidora me obligué a comer un trozo de comida, el cual no pasó desapercibido por mis papilas gustativas. La sensación de felicidad que me produjo comer algo dulce fue única.

—¡Esto es delicioso!

—¿Verdad?

—¿Será porque viene de otra dimensión?

—No te emociones tanto, Hotaru —respondió él con una mirada sarcástica—. Oye.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con una sonrisa. El baumkuchen me tenía aún flotando por las nubes.

El rostro de Watanuki cambió, volviéndose más severo. Sus ojos me examinaron durante un rato, mirándome como si me examinara. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él fue más rápido.

—¿Qué piensas de los sueños? —preguntó. Me quedé pensando unos segundos en mi respuesta, bastante confundida por la pregunta.

—Pues… ¿Son hermosos? —respondí poco convencida. Él se limitó a reír, pero no agregó nada—. No lo sé, que preguntes esas cosas de repente es extraño.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con una ceja alzada.

—No lo sé... —¿Porque era una especie de demonio con hermosas gafas redondas?—. En fin, creo que los sueños son hermosos usualmente, aunque no estoy segura de ser la persona ideal para hablar del asunto. No suelo soñar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Es una pena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres una persona que sueña mucho, Watanuki-san?

—No. Tampoco soy un soñador ávido —por el tono de su voz, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. No creo que lo haya dicho en un sólo sentido.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas sobre el tema? —pregunté con cierto sarcasmo. Él se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer interesado en responder. Le di una mirada de pocos amigos ante tal respuesta vaga.

—No es importante por qué lo preguntaba, sino por lo que haremos más tarde.

—Alto. Define "haremos".

—Vaya, ¿Estás pensando en que no vendrás?

—Siempre que dices que tenemos algo por hacer, termino en alguna situación extraña. Así que si no hay información, me rehúso completamente a acompañarte.

—Veamos... ¿Quién es la que quería huir de los kamaitachi y por ello aceptó ser mi trabajadora de medio tiempo en la tienda?

—¡No tienes por qué usar eso cada vez que me das una tarea! —grité furiosa. Él se detuvo a reírse, mirándome maliciosamente.

—Lo usaré tantas veces sea necesario —respondió—. Pero de nuevo, estamos alejándonos del punto. Esta noche visitaremos el Mundo de los Sueños.

—¿No es un poco infantil decir eso?

—¿Por qué? Es en serio.

¿Por qué el sujeto de cuatro ojos se pone de un extraño humor de vez en cuando? Decir eso del mundo de sueños suena como algo que habré escuchado en una película o algo que saldría de la boca de mi madre cuando estuviera dándome el beso de buenas noches.

 _—Buenas noches, Hotaru-chan. Ve al mundo de los sueños, llenos de hermosos momentos, donde todo es posible._

Eso es algo que me imaginaría escuchar de una madre o un padre a su hijo.

—El mundo de los sueños es un engaño popular de los libros y películas. Algo en lo que todos creemos pero que en realidad no existe porque los sueños no pueden ser sacados de la imaginación.

—Es verdad. Los sueños no pueden ser sacados de la imaginación sin un poder. Pero, lo que sí es real es la existencia de otros mundos que esperan. El mundo en el que vives no es el único que existe, Hotaru-chan.

—Quieres decir que así como la tienda de un oso que está en otra dimensión, ¿Hay un mundo que se construye a base de sueños? —dije poco convencida. Él negó con su cabeza, mirándome directamente.

—¿En qué cree Hotaru Miyake? ¿Qué es lo que ella puede ver y puede creer?

Las palabras de Watanuki-san resonaron en mi cabeza. ¿En qué cree Hotaru Miyake? ¿Qué es lo que ella puede ver y puede creer?

¿Qué es lo que yo puedo creer? Nada. Todo.

No había cuestionado la nueva realidad que vivía desde que había entrado a ella, como si hubiera esperado el momento desde hace mucho tiempo, como si estuviera segura de que ese instante era el que había esperado toda mi vida y ahora que por fin había tocado a mi puerta, lo abrazaría tan fuerte como pudiera, sin dejarlo ir, porque era el sueño de toda una vida vuelto realidad. Porque quería distinguirme de los demás, quería que mi sueño no fuera algo común, sino algo diferente. Quería que esa realidad me envolviera y me hiciera abrir los ojos a nuevos horizontes de los cuales yo no pudiera haber imaginado.  
Pero, no era lo que yo pensaba en realidad. Lo que había sucedido seguía pareciéndome irreal, no era algo que quisiera vivir en realidad. Pero, si no lo había cuestionado había sido por una razón que tenía un nombre y un alma, Kimihiro Watanuki. Porque la soledad que se mostraba en su rostro cada vez que mencionaba a esa persona que él esperaba era el reflejo de mi misma soledad, por esa razón me sentía cercana a él aunque ambos tengamos diferentes perspectivas de lo que es el mundo. Él conoce más sobre lo oculto mientras yo sigo aprendiendo sobre lo que veo. Por esa razón, sigo siendo incrédula del mundo que me rodea, porque todo es un sueño.

—Hotaru Miyake no sabe qué creer —respondí con una sonrisa triste—. Porque ella es otra niña perdida del mundo. Lo que ella vive es su sueño, mientras que lo que ella sueña es lo que en realidad vive.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo que él preguntó. Sin ninguna emoción, una pregunta limpia.

—No lo sé, aún sigo buscando esa respuesta.

—¿Eso es lo que en verdad deseas?

No, quise responder. La ignorancia es felicidad.

—¿Qué es lo que hay en el Mundo del Sueño? —pregunté, volviéndome a él—. ¿Por qué quieres llevarme allí?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¿No es así? Si tú eres la persona que va a ayudarme en la tienda, debo saber que puedo contar contigo sin importar la dimensión que sea.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que debo viajar entre dimensiones para pagar el precio de mi deseo? —pregunté divertida, él negó con su cabeza.

—No. En realidad sólo es simple curiosidad. Espero que no te importe que quiera saber más sobre ti. Antes de que digas algo, no es curiosidad mórbida. Si sigues reprimiendo lo que sabes existe, jamás vas a encontrar lo que buscas.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—La verdad. El mundo de ensueño que Hotaru-chan no quiere pero al cual pertenece.

—¿Y eso que te hace ganar a ti? —pregunté con una ceja alzada. Watanuki soltó una carcajada.

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¿No es así? Necesito saber en qué puede ayudarme la trabajadora que he contratado —responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Ese sujeto!

—¡Tú…!

—Si sigues peleando, seguiré repitiendo nuestro convenio, Hotaru-chan. Así que es mejor no pelear por ahora, ¿No crees?

Este idiota…

—Ya, ya. He entendido a la perfección, señor dueño de la tienda. Pero, ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya al famoso Mundo de los Sueños si ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo usar un poco de magia?

—Ah, eso déjamelo a mí.

/2

Mientras Maru y Moro correteaban de un lado a otro, Watanuki-san y yo estábamos en el cuarto donde él solía pasar todo el tiempo cuando concedía deseos largos, su estudio privado. Un gran sillón de color rojo adornaba el centro de la habitación de paredes color amarillo oscuro. El chico con gafas estaba al otro lado, arreglando varios objetos sobre la mesa, mientras yo miraba desde la entrada. Estaba esperando a Maru y Moro para que me entregaran un lazo.

—¡Listo, ya está! Sólo hace falta amarrar la puerta para que nadie entre mientras estemos en el Mundo de Sueño.

—Oye, ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea entrar al mundo de los sueños? Me refiero a que si no iré a causar problemas. Además, yo no sé cómo viajar por dimensiones.

—No te preocupes, no creo que ocasiones algún problema en el Mundo de los Sueños. Y, sobre viajar por dimensiones, tengo la solución al problema.

—Dime que no debo pagar un precio por acompañarte —comenté casi abatida. Estaba pagando suficiente con ayudar a este sujeto con cada locura nueva que se le ocurría. Él negó con su cabeza, mirándome divertido.

—El precio ya está siendo pagado —respondió él con su mirada aún fija en mí—. Ahora, mencionaste algo que es importante. Aunque aún no sabemos si tienes el poder de cruzar dimensiones, yo sí puedo. Es por eso que irás conmigo. Para no perderte de vista dado a que sueles ser bastante torpe…

—¡No seas maleducado! —exclamé molesta.

—… como decía, dado a que eres torpe, he encontrado un método para que no sea difícil localizarte.

—¿Cómo que un método?

—Con esto —dijo, mostrándome una venda. Fruncí el ceño, un tanto confundida, intentando encontrar la trampa en el asunto. Sin preguntar, él de repente tomó mi mano. Las mejillas comenzaron a arderme, me sentía extrañamente apenada por sentir el calor de la mano de él. Watanuki sin embargo no se percató, estaba ocupado amarrando la venda alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda hasta terminar por mis nudillos—. De esta forma, si huyes, te metes en líos y no sabes cómo salir o te pierdes, sabré encontrarte.

—¡Oye!

—Yo tengo el otro extremo. Si estamos demasiado alejados, entonces el hechizo que he puesto sobre la venda se activará. Los extremos siempre se buscarán hasta encontrarse, puesto que para ello han sido creados.

—¿Y qué tal si me meto en un problema y estamos lejos? —pregunté preocupada. El chico de las gafas simplemente se echó a reír.

—Te aseguro que el Mundo de los Sueños es un lugar muy tranquilo. Aunque si sigues dudándolo, entonces te recomiendo no perderte en el camino.

Esa era otra forma de decirme torpe. Antes de que pudiera pelear con él, Maru y Moro aparecieron felizmente correteando por la habitación hasta llegar a Watanuki. Él las recibió con los brazos abiertos. Puse mis ojos en blanco por ese gesto.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo a ambas niñas, dándoles un beso en la frente a cada una—. ¿Puedo pedirles un favor más?

—¡Por supuesto! —cantaron ambas al unísono.

—Por favor no dejen entrar a nadie a esta habitación. Si Makoto-kun llegase a venir, permítanle entrar a la tienda pero menos a este lugar.

—¡Lo entiendo!

—¿Por qué el idiota no puede entrar? —pregunté curiosa. Watanuki me dio una mirada maliciosa mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Se ve que extrañas mucho a Makoto, ¿Eh? Lo sabía, ese odio que ambos se tienen en realidad es amor.

—No seas idiota —salté rápidamente—. No hay la más remota posibilidad de que me enamore de Makoto Doumeki en el mundo. Además, ya hay una persona especial para mí —solté con una sonrisa ganadora.

—¿El chico de la lluvia? —pregunta conservando la actitud maliciosa. Sabía que estaba tratando de ponerme incómoda para burlarse en mis narices, pero no se lo permitiría en absoluto.

—¿Quién sabe? Pero, eso no es lo que pregunté. ¿No se supone que el idiota tiene un poder de purificación? ¿No es eso algo bueno?

—Sí —respondió él, caminando hacia la puerta deslizable—. Makoto ciertamente tiene la habilidad innata de la purificación. Es algo que ha heredado de su familia. Sin embargo, Makoto carece de habilidades mágicas verdaderas. Si lo trajera con nosotros, tendría que pagar un precio.

—Creí que sólo los deseos eran los que debían tener un pago.

—No hay nada que surja de un vacío. Todo proviene de un lugar o circunstancia para mantener el balance. Así como sucede con los deseos, pasa en la vida cotidiana. Dime, si tú tuvieras que llegar temprano a un lugar, ¿Cuál sería el pago para lograrlo?

—Levantarme más temprano, supongo.

—Todo debe tener una compensación para no perder el balance. Las personas que poseen habilidades mágicas pagan también un precio por el simple hecho de poseerlas.

—El poder siempre es acompañado por la desgracia, ¿A eso te refieres? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Él se detuvo a reír, volviéndose a mí.

—No diría que el poder se acompaña siempre por el infortunio, aunque ambos se atraen.

—Pero… —quería hacer la pregunta correcta, aunque no estaba segura en realidad de cuál era ésta. Me lo había dicho cuando llegué la primera vez a la tienda, esas mismas palabras, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tenía sentido, no lo cuestionaba. Alguien poderoso dentro de las finanzas siempre está rodeado de personas que le cuiden porque siempre estará bajo la amenaza de alguien que desee sus riquezas. Una persona completamente _normal_ y sin poderes mágicos podía sufrir la misma situación. Aunque escuchar eso no me hacía feliz en lo absoluto.

—Bien, todo listo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —pregunté divertida, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

—Nada. Sólo quedarte dormida. Lo demás lo haré yo.

—Pero, ¿Qué tal si no tengo sueño? —era bastante temprano, aunque no tenía el reloj a la mano intuía que no serían más de las siete.

—No te preocupes. También puedo ayudar con eso.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté alarmada. Él conservó su sonrisa mientras tocaba mi cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Hotaru-chan.

/3

El vacío. La oscuridad. Es lo primero que veo dentro del Mundo del Sueño. Esperaba ver una imagen diferente, sin embargo, todo era negro, vacío. Mi cuerpo se siente ligero, flotando en el aire. Siento como si estuviera soñando, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pero, todo esto que ahora me rodeaba era real.  
Dándole una mirada de reojo a lo que me rodeaba, me sentí extrañamente familiarizada con este lugar. Era curioso, dado a que esta era la primera vez que visitaba un mundo que no fuera el mío. La tranquilidad de este mundo me hace sentir feliz, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
La venda en mi mano comienza a brillar, estirándose y marcando hacia el norte. Al menos eso creo. Sabía que eso significaba que Watanuki-san estaba cerca. Lo mejor es buscarlo antes de que me empiece a llamar torpe y descuidada. Ese sujeto es poco sutil.  
Mientras más pasos daba, comenzaba a diferenciar algo a lo lejos. Pétalos de flores de cerezo comenzaron a caer más y más, hasta que la tienda de los deseos apareció finalmente frente a mí. ¿En realidad era esta un sueño?

—Has llegado —dijo el chico con gafas. Estaba sentado en el pórtico de la tienda, vestido con las mismas ropas de esta tarde. La venda que sostenía en su mano también brillaba, ambas volviendo a la normalidad cuando finalmente estuve frente a él.

—¿Ves que fácil fue encontrarnos? Te lo dije, déjame el resto a mí —dijo con cierta arrogancia. Le di una mirada sarcástica, esperando otro comentario como ese—. Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?

—Extrañamente familiar —respondí, aún dándole una mirada de reojo a lo que me rodeaba—. Oye, ¿Por qué estamos en la tienda?

—Porque este es el espacio que he imaginado. Usualmente es el lugar donde solía encontrarme con Haruka-san.

—¿Haruka-san?

—Es un familiar de Makoto-kun —me explicó—. Aunque Haruka-san murió hace muchos años, aún puedo verle dentro del Mundo de los Sueños.  
Algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Una alegría repentina por las palabras de Watanuki-san.

—¿Eso quiere decir que personas muertas pueden visitarse en este Mundo?

—No. Una vez el alma de una persona duerme, no puede encontrarse en otro lugar hasta que el momento de volver a despertar llegue —comentó él. Su mirada cayó al suelo, se veía bastante triste. ¿Será posible que la persona que espera en realidad esté…? Pero, si es verdad que las personas que se van vuelven de la muerte…

—¿Quieres decir que los humanos son capaces de resucitar?

—No te confundas. Una vez algo se va, no regresa de la misma forma. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de las leyes inquebrantables? —asentí levemente. Esa conversación aún seguía presente en mi cabeza por el tono sombrío en el que él me había explicado cómo funcionaba—. La muerte es una ley inquebrantable, por ello, no existe una resurrección como tal. Más bien, renace el alma, pero conserva parte de los recuerdos del cuerpo al que perteneció. El cuerpo sirve como un recipiente, después de un tiempo muere como todo lo que vive. Sin embargo, el alma no es algo que perece fácilmente.

—Eso quiere decir que personas que han muerto pueden vivir ahora entre nosotros, ¿No es así?

—¿Quién sabe? Aunque, preferiría creer que las almas van hacia otras dimensiones antes de regresar a la que pertenecieron alguna vez.  
Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al imaginarme a mamá y papá de regreso a la vida. Pensar en la posibilidad de que están en otro lugar me hace sentir melancólica, pero, si ellos son felices, comparto esa felicidad. Confío que vuelvan a reencontrarse en el momento que ambos despierten. Confío en que ambos despierten nuevamente en el mismo instante para poder verse de nuevo.

—¿Es por eso que la gente cree en las almas gemelas? Ya sabes, ¿En personas que no se conocen de antes pero de alguna forma sienten que ya se han visto?

—No estoy seguro, aunque, podría ser así.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Hotaru-chan? ¿Crees que hay una persona con la que debes reencontrarte?

—¡¿Eh?! —la pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Me he puesto roja como tomate de sólo pensarlo. No he sentido esa sensación con ninguna persona, así que debo suponer que aún no he tenido una persona especial. Pero, espero que la persona que más ame y yo nos reencontremos en una próxima vida si existe. Que al momento en el que esa persona y yo nos veamos, tenga una cálida sensación en el pecho aunque no sepa la razón.

—No te preocupes, no cuestionaré ese tipo de asuntos. Sé que hay mucho romanticismo en algunos de tus recuerdos —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ya sabía hasta donde quería llegar.

—¡Tienes razón! Ese asunto no es de tú incumbencia.

—Aunque, deberías ser honesta con el chico de la lluvia. ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser el alma gemela por la que anhelas.

—¡Oye! ¡No te metas en mis pensamientos! Se supone que este viaje para conocer más sobre este mundo, no para que hablemos de asuntos privados.

—Perdón, es sólo que el asunto se vuelve divertido por tus expresiones. De verdad te sonrojas cuando hablo de ese chico. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—De acuerdo, es hora de seguir explorando el Mundo de los Sueños —dije un tanto exasperada, huyendo de allí. No es divertido que alguien te diga que es divertido verte sonrojándote por la persona que te gusta. No puedo evitarlo y ojalá pudiera encontrar una forma de hacerlo. El vacío comenzó a dibujarse nuevamente a medida me alejaba de Watanuki, aunque aún seguía un poco confundida sobre lo que tenía que hacer—. Eh, Watanuki-san…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿De esto se trataba la visita? —pregunté, volviéndome a él. El sujeto comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño por confusión y molestia—. Oye, tómalo en serio.

—Apenas estamos iniciando, Hotaru-chan. No comas ansias.

—Rayos.

—¿Traes el medallón que escogiste del almacén de tesoros? —preguntó, mirándome con expectativa. Asentí, sacando el medallón de mi camisa—. Muy bien, lo primero que haremos en el Mundo del Sueño será usarlo.

—¿Acaso no lo estoy usando ya?

—No —respondió él lacónicamente—. Quiero que en este Mundo dejes atrás cualquier duda que tengas sobre lo que eres y lo que puedes hacer. Al fin y al cabo este es el Mundo de los Sueños. No digas nada por ahora, sólo concéntrate.

Esa es la peor solicitud que pueden hacerme.

—Pe-pero…

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó. Tenía miedo de obedecer pero aún más miedo de desobedecer. No estaba convencida en absoluto de lo que haría aquí—. Muy bien, ahora, concéntrate. Debes aprender a escuchar al poder que yace dentro de ti. No pienses en ello, sólo escucha el silencio.

—Si sigues hablando, no habrá ni un poco de silencio —comenté divertida. Aunque no tenía los ojos abiertos, no tenía que ser genio para descifrar que el sujeto me había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Concéntrate.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Sólo termina de decirme el discurso para poder avanzar —respondí, tentada a abrir los ojos. Decidí no hacerlo para evitarme otro golpe. No me había dolido, más bien me había parecido divertido.

—Escucha la voz en tú interior y permite que el poder fluya. Las primeras palabras que escuches deberán ser las que puedan liberar parte de los poderes que posees.

Concentración, concentración, concentración.

Hay suficiente paz para poder concentrarme, pero sigo sin escuchar nada. Quizás carezca del poder que Watanuki cree poseo. Háblame, háblame medallón. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería decir?

¡Ah!

Parece que siento algo... es tenue, pero... sí, es algo curioso. Algo nuevo. ¿Será esto lo que llaman presencia? Escucho al fondo una melodía, no, son palabras. Las palabras que despertarán mi poder.

Con todas mis energías entonces grité lo primero que vino a mi cabeza:

—¡Por el poder del medallón mágico, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! —preguntó Watanuki casi colapsando de la rabieta que estaba haciendo.

—Dijiste que las primeras palabras que escuchara, serían las palabras que liberarían mi poder.

—¡Tonta! ¡Eso ni siquiera es un comando!

—Claro que lo es —dije, cruzándome de brazos. Él puso sus ojos en blanco, negando exasperado con su cabeza—. Sólo estás celoso de que mi estilo sea como el de una mahou shoujo.

—Si existieran, serías la peor mahou shoujo del mundo —dijo, mirándome molesto—. ¿Y bien? Si has decidido que ese será el comando para despertar tus poderes, quiero que los uses en este instante.

—¿Eh? —¡No puede ser! En realidad no me sentía tan diferente de hace unos segundos atrás, pero estaba demasiado desesperada por no poder escuchar nada que respondí en realidad lo primero que vino a mi cabeza. No tengo ni idea de cómo despertar este maldito sello ni los tan famosos poderes que tengo—. Pff, claro.

Seré el hazmerreír de este sujeto en lo que me reste de vida.

—Sigo esperando —dijo fríamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es... es sólo que el medallón tiene fallas por ahora. Deberíamos intentar más tarde, ¿No crees?

—Por Dios. Supongo que tendrás que pagarme con trabajo arduo el resto de tú vida y la próxima. No puedo creer que buenos poderes sean desechados de esa forma.

Era una forma de decir lo muy decepcionado que él estaba. Me preguntaba porqué, en realidad debería ser yo quien esté decepcionada de mí misma por no poder usar esos "dones" especiales. Además, quien tendría que sufrir por servir una vida entera era yo, ¡No él! ¡Yo debería estar enfadada, no él!

—¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?!

—No es que importe en realidad. Sólo tenía una pequeña esperanza que acaba de esfumarse completamente. Aunque, supongo que no es tú culpa, Hotaru-chan.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que es hora de regresar por hoy. Intentaremos esto en un futuro no tan lejano.

Ahora era yo quien se sentía decepcionada por defraudar a alguien. No entendí porqué me sentí tan mal cuando ese sujeto se decepcionó de mí, su gesto era tan real que me afectó.

¿En realidad me tenía que tomar en serio esto de los poderes?

* * *

Bueno, luego de una larga desaparición que seguirá permanente, quería publicar toda la segunda parte de la historia, pero bueno... Surgen cosas que quedan fuera de la mano de uno y así. Espero les guste este capítulo, confío en que para terminar de subir toda la segunda parte no me debería tardar tanto. Gracias a la gente que aún se toma el tiempo de leer la historia ^^ ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Respondiendo a los reviews:

 **inary. go:** Hola :D Ya ha pasado un tiempo. Será de ver si la misma Hotaru decide hacer uso de sus poderes o reniega de ellos por lo que acabas de leer. Esperemos y sí se anime. Como siempre, gracias por leer :D

 **Kuba:** ¡Hola! Un gusto tenerte por acá :D Lamento mucho que las actualizaciones tarden su tiempo. Como dije arriba, será de esperar a ver si ella quiere "liberar" esos poderes. Aunque posiblemente con un poco de ayuda se anime. Espero te guste la historia, mil gracias por leer y por el review :3


	11. Chapitre 11

La Aprendiz — II

Hay una ley que ciertamente jamás debe romperse y es interferir con el futuro que espera a cumplirse. Pero, siempre hay excepciones a esta ley. Y las excepciones son pagadas con precios altos.

Sin embargo, aún conscientes del futuro, hay algo que podemos hacer y es confiar. Confiar en que el futuro no es estático y siempre puede cambiar, aún cuando nuestro corazón vea la dificultad en ello. Yo confío en que el mañana que mis sueños ven no es el que se cumplirá, ya que los encuentros con personas nuevas todos los días es lo que lo hace posible. Aunque, mi corazón está lleno de dudas. No sé si la persona que debe venir es la que podrá cambiar el futuro que veo. Confío en ello y también desconfío porque tengo miedo del dolor que traerá para la persona que más amo, porque esto puede traer mucha más destrucción de la que ya he visto y de la que vendrá.

Me pregunto si hacer esto es lo correcto, tomar una decisión por cuenta propia sin medir consecuencias. Pero, si no hago nada será aún peor. Me pregunto si soy egoísta por mis acciones aún cuando no espero que sean comprendidas el día de mañana.

A través del espejo invoco entonces a la única persona que sé puede ayudarme. Debo intentarlo, salvar a esas personas aunque no pueda decirle a nadie lo que he visto sucederá.

—Este es un llamado inesperado —dice el hombre con gafas al otro lado del espejo.

—Sí que lo es —respondo, hablando en su idioma. Él sonríe y me regala una sonrisa corta.

—Supongo que esta no es una llamada de cortesía, Alteza, ¿O sí?

—No. Necesito de su ayuda, Kimihiro Watanuki-sama. Recuerdo haber escuchado de otro país que usted es un mago que concede deseos, ¿No es así?

—Así es. Lo que usted ve detrás de mí Alteza, es la tienda de deseos. Aunque, para poder concederlos requiero de un pago que sea equivalente al deseo pedido.

—Lo entiendo —respondí con una sonrisa leve. Estaba un poco convencida, se veía demasiado joven, aunque algo en la mirada de él reflejaba una madurez impresionante además de una tristeza. Al ver la imagen del chico, sentí que veía un retrato de mi abuela con un mago de otra dimensión, aunque este era mucho mayor que Kimihiro Watanuki.

—¿Alteza? ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta él con el ceño fruncido. Asentí un poco avergonzada.

—Perdóneme, Kimihiro Watanuki-sama. Es sólo que últimamente estoy distraída. Mi país está siendo víctima de unas extrañas criaturas poderosas. Aún con la barrera que rodea al reino, es difícil combatirlos a todos. Mi esposo, el rey, ha regresado muy lastimado y temo que si la situación sigue así, él morirá.

Él asiente y se vuelve a mí, sonriendo.

—Lo entiendo. Dígame, _¿Cuál es su deseo?_

/4

—¡Hotaru-chan! —me llama Madoka con voz nasal—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿No vendrás a la celebración de final de semestre?

—No puedo, tengo trabajo —respondí—. Lo lamento mucho.

—Pff. No hay de otra supongo.

Todos están muy emocionados por el término del semestre, excepto yo. Eso significa que estaré bajo la potestad de ese sujeto con gafas durante un mes. Ahora que ya sé cómo utilizar un poco mis poderes, no dudo ni un segundo en que seguirá intentando que haga uso de ellos.

—Lo lamento —repetí una vez más, esta vez dando una leve reverencia. Madoka no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros. Estaba segura de que Saki-chan vendría a buscarme por la misma razón y prefería no ser parte del interrogatorio una vez más. Así que me dirigí a la tienda, preguntándome qué inusual tarea recibiría el día de hoy. El idiota estaría con el club de arquería, por ello iba sola a casa. No había podido ver a Eren, lo cual me deprimió un poco dado a que no lo vería hasta después de las vacaciones de verano.

No hay de otra, supongo.

Las calles estaban bastante desiertas, lo cual no me molestaba. En realidad podría hablar conmigo misma sin necesidad de asustar a los transeúntes. La cerca de la tienda comenzó a dibujarse frente a mí, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que ese sujeto comenzara con sus extravagantes solicitudes.

—Pff… ¡A esforzarse, Hotaru-chan!

Los ánimos que acababa de darme eran tan falsos como las vacaciones que me esperaban. Maru y Moro salieron a recibirme con su usual "bienvenida," aunque anunciaron con anticipación que Watanuki estaba ocupado en el cuarto de tesoros.

—¿Está buscando algo? —pregunté confundida. No podía ser posible luego de toda la minuciosa limpieza que hice la semana anterior. Si ese sujeto está desordenando aunque sea un poco, juro que voy a golpearlo. Si insiste que aprenda a usar mis poderes, entonces no tendré más remedio que escucharlo. Aún me sentía mal después de la visita al Mundo del Sueño. Watanuki ya no había insistido en el asunto de mis poderes, por ello decidí retomar el asunto por cuenta propia, pero el resultado fue el mismo: no hay poder en absoluto. Me pregunto si es verdad lo que tanto aclamaba o si sólo fue una ilusión.

Maru y Moro no me siguieron, supongo que pensaron que me dirigía a mi habitación. En realidad quería asegurarme de que Watanuki no necesitara de mi ayuda. Ese sujeto suele hacer cosas inesperadas en los momentos menos indicados. A medida me acercaba al almacén de tesoros, escuché su voz, aunque me dio la impresión que no era el único allí dentro. Mis dudas se disipaban a medida llegué a la puerta, donde él estaba frente a un espejo que resplandecía, hablándole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— _No importa…_ —esa voz no le pertenecía. ¡¿El espejo le estaba hablando?!

—Lamento informar que no puedo ser la persona que recolecte los objetos en su país. Pero, conozco de alguien que sí puede hacerlo.

 _Oh-oh._ ¿Qué está tramando ese sujeto? La persona al otro lado del espejo respondió algo que no logré comprender bien. Quería acercarme más, pero el ser atrapada me preocupaba aún más. De alguna forma esperaba que él dijera "escuchar esta conversación tiene un precio" y ya tenía suficiente pagando el precio por los recuerdos de Yagami-san y los kamaitachi—. Ah, has llegado —Watanuki se volvió a mi, mirándome con esa típica sonrisa ganadora. Sentí que me ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza, ese sujeto descarado al menos pudo haber sido más sutil.

—P-perdón.

—No te preocupes. Estaba esperándote. Por favor, ven.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Algo me dice que hay un asunto del cual aún no me entero…

—S-sí —respondí insegura. Caminé hacia el sujeto de cuatro ojos, volviéndome hacia el espejo con curiosidad. Desde el otro lado, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo nos miraba con una sonrisa honesta. Era preciosa, me recordaba mucho a hermosos retratos que había visto antes en libros.

—Hotaru-chan, te presento a su Alteza, la Reina Lilith.

¡Vaya que era toda una reina! Me incliné levemente para darle mis saludos, a lo que ella respondió de igual forma.

—Es un gusto —respondí, sonriéndole.

—Alteza, ella es Hotaru, mi esposa.

Un minuto… ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Vaya! No tenía idea que estaba casado, Watanuki-sama.

—¡¿Qué?!

—En realidad fue algo repentino. ¿Acaso ella no es hermosa?

—Mucho. Les doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones, en realidad son una hermosa pareja…

¡¿QUÉ. DEMONIOS. ESTÁ. SUCEDIENDO?!

—Muchas gracias, Alteza. Hotaru-chan será quien irá en mi lugar a Oricus. Espero que no haya ningún problema por ello.

—En absoluto. Ya lo había hablado con Hypnos con anterioridad, sobre recibir ayuda de afuera. Aunque el no estaba totalmente convencido, dejó el asunto en mis manos. Seguramente los Ancianos querrán saber sobre su esposa, pero tenga la certeza de que ella estará en buenas manos. Yo personalmente me haré cargo de que la esposa del mago esté segura durante la búsqueda de los objetos que necesita, Kimihiro Watanuki-sama.

—Se lo agradezco muchísimo, Alteza. Mi esposa llegará tan pronto sea posible.

—Esperaré con ansias. Agradezco muchísimo toda la ayuda.

La imagen de la hermosa reina se desvanece y mientras yo sigo viendo a Watanuki-san atontada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad había de decir que yo era su esposa? ¿Qué clase de mala broma está jugando?

—Oye, Hotaru.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Sabes que está muy mal mentir?! ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!

—Porque era necesario. Además, la misión nueva que tengo para ti es…

—¡No estoy dispuesta a ir! ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de que tenía que salir del país! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es salir de viaje sin aviso previo?! —grité furiosa. Watanuki no dejó de reírse, estaba demasiado entretenido como para ponerme atención—. ¡Oye, tonto!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Has terminado ya de hacer rabietas?

—¡Estas no son rabietas cualquiera! ¡Vas a enviarme fuera del país y ni siquiera estaba enterada!

—Pues, en realidad estás equivocada —respondió él cruzándose de brazos—. No voy a enviarte fuera del país. Te enviaré a otra dimensión.

Esto es demasiado.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Qué de qué? Recuerda que estás pagando el precio por el deseo de…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes por qué repetirlo siempre!

—Pero…

—¡¿Cómo que iré a otra dimensión?! ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo el poder de viajar a otras dimensiones! —alto, ¿Cómo iría a otra dimensión si ni siquiera _existen otras dimensiones?_ —. Espera, ¿Qué es "otra dimensión"?

—Cielos, no puedo creer que estés preguntándome eso.

—¿Por qué no? —salté molesta. Watanuki se encogió de hombros, negando con su cabeza.

—Porque el término no es tan complejo de comprender.

—Por favor, ¿Estás diciéndome que existen otros mundos? —solté divertida. Él se detuvo a asentir, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—Desde luego que para una incrédula como tú, eso sonará como algo descabellado.

Bueno, sí, suena descabellado, pero no porque sea una incrédula… posiblemente sí tenga algo que ver, pero no pienso admitirlo frente a este sujeto.

—Yo no soy incrédula. Además, ese no es el punto de nuestra discusión. ¡¿Cómo piensas enviarme a otro país sin mi permiso?

—En realidad es otra dimen…

—¡No te pases de listo! —grité exasperada. Watanuki sólo se echó a reír, mirándome con diversión—. ¡Oye!

—De acuerdo. Tenemos que prepararnos. No hay mucho tiempo disponible. ¡Maru! ¡Moro!

Merezco al menos una explicación razonable, ¿Qué clase de tarea tengo que realizar? ¿Por qué rayos este sujeto acaba de decir que soy su esposa si ni siquiera tenemos una relación de jefe-empleadora normal? Seguí a Watanuki-san con esperanza de una explicación razonable antes de soltar una rabieta, pero sus pasos eran mucho más rápidos que los míos. Maru y Moro comenzaron a corretear por el pasillo, sabía que se dirigían a la sala. Prometo que mataré a ese sujeto tan pronto pueda.

—¡Oye! —grité furiosa. El de las gafas no se movió ni un centímetro. Al no ver respuesta, me acerqué a él, intentando no sacar mi furia repentina—. Oye.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pudiste haberme dicho con anticipación que tomarías decisiones por mí. Esto no era parte del trato cuando accedí a pagar convirtiéndome en asistente.

—Veamos… ¿Quién quería huir de los kamaitachi? —preguntó con una sonrisa chueca. ¡Odio cuando saca eso!—. Es precisamente porque pediste que los kamaitachi se fueran como terminaste acá. Además, un buen jefe como yo no se encuentra hoy en día.

—Además de dictador, orgulloso —susurré.

—Este dictador te enviará al país de Oricus, el cual está localizado en otra dimensión. Tranquila, no es como si te mandara al séptimo cielo o a algún círculo del infierno. Además, ya viste a la Reina. Es una mujer muy agradable.

—¿Era necesario decirle que soy tú esposa? —solté sarcástica. Él se encogió de hombros, asintiendo levemente.

—Si no fuera necesario, jamás se lo habría dicho. Ya sé que Hotaru-chan está muy enamorada de ese sujeto que conoció bajo la lluvia, así que para evitarte algún problema, si él llegara a enterarse, puedes decirle que hable conmigo. Personalmente le explicaré los motivos de esta mentira.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Nada de importancia por ahora. Ya que irás a otro mundo, hay que vestirte conforme al rol que interpretarás. Si eres la esposa de un gran mago como yo, no puedo enviarte con el uniforme de tú escuela o con la ropa que usualmente usas.

¡Ese sujeto!

—¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos para evitar golpearlo.

—Nada. Excepto que irás a otro mundo.

Aún sigo intentando encontrar el propósito de eso. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? No es justo.

—Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que debo hacer —dije, intentando un nuevo movimiento—. No puedo usar magia, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda.

Watanuki por fin se volvió a verme, mirándome divertido y extrañado al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no es problema. Sólo tienes que ir a recoger unos objetos a ese país y eso es todo —respondió, sonriendo.

—Si es tan sencillo, ¿Por qué no vas tú?

El rostro del chico cambió totalmente, ya no había rastro de la mirada jocosa de hace algunos segundos atrás. Se miraba un poco decepcionado, distraído.

—Debo cumplir el deseo de la reina Lilith. Es por ello que confío en ti para ayudarme en el segundo deseo que ella ha solicitado. Además, yo…

—Tú… —continué, viendo el rostro triste de Watanuki. Él no respondió nada más, sólo se volvió a mi para verme con cierta melancolía—. ¿Watanuki… san?

—No es nada.

—¿Es por la persona que estás esperando? —pregunté, incapaz de detenerme. Él abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. ¿Eso significaba que realmente había acertado?—. No tienes por qué responderme, lo lamento.

—No, está bien. Al fin y al cabo, parece que estás descubriendo ciertas cosas.

—No, descuida. No tienes por qué decirme nada. Lo siento.

Aunque en realidad sí tenía curiosidad, no me gustaría incomodar a alguien con mis preguntas. Así que prefiero mejor que se quede así el asunto. Watanuki sonrió, volviéndose a verme.

—Gracias.

* * *

 _*inserte aquí las quejas diarias de Glasses-chan cada que actualiza*_ Sólo me resta decir, ¡Mil gracias por leer! :D

Respondiendo a los reviews:

 **James Birdsong:** Thanks for reading my friend! ^^

 **inary. go:** Gracias por leer inary :D Es siempre un gusto leerte. Hotaru ciertamente no odia a Wata, pero chocan porque son bastante similares respecto a su caracter. Las palabras mágicas de Hotaru fueron una pequeña broma xD Esperemos pronto nos muestre cuales son sus verdaderos poderes ;)

 **clampyue:** ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que te leo por acá y te agradezco mucho por leer esta historia xD Jajaja, que hayas terminado leyendo esta historia no es coincidencia, es hitsuzen (ok, ya). Prometo leer tú historia pronto, ya me dejaste picada ;)

Y como siempre, agradezco a Eri y Daiana que comentan desde Face. ¡Espero anden bien chicas! :D ¡Un abrazo y saludos!


End file.
